YAKUZA BLOODY LOVE
by eri yan tii
Summary: chapter 9! halo namaku Gaara, aku akan menceritakan teman pertamaku yang membekas. namanya Naruto. ia begitu aneh, ada banyak misteri yg mun aku terjerat padanya. hingga aku membuat kesalahan mendalam kepadanya dipertemuan pertama kita. Aku ingin menembusnya dan menyelamatkannya suatu saat."kenapa kamu disini?"/"papa tak mau aku keluar." BL, GORE, YAOI. WARNING.
1. Chapter 1: Kesalahan terbesar

**YAKUZA'S BLOODY LOVE**

 **BY© ERI YAN TII**

 **Mangaka: Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rated: T-M (jaga-jaga)**

 **Gender: Yakuza, Angst, Romance, gore, BL,MALEXMALE,BDSM.**

 **Warning: TYPO, kata kasar dimana-mana dan kadang gak nyambung. Kalau ada salah tulis maklumin aja ya, eri usahakan akan selalu di cek ( #damn kamus ms. Word yg gak guna!)**

 **HUEEE...maaf ya kalo first publish banyak kata salah-salah. but hope u like all. please dont plagiat tapi untuk berbagi isnpirasi gak apa-apa..saya juga jujur banyak ambil inspirasi dari beberapa komik tapi berhubung saya lupa nama komiknya yahgak dicantumkan. say usahakan hasil karya sendiri loh! happy reading minna...  
**

King…

Suara gemerincing rantai yang saling bertaut dengan besi meramaikan suasana hening mencekam ruangan temaram itu. Rantai itu terbagi dua dan digantung lewat katrol diatas langit-langit ruangan yang dikenal sebagai ruangan eksekusi. Ruangan eksekusi ini menyediakan berbagai alat penyiksaan manusia yang hampir semua mengerikan. Hanya rantai gantung yang berujung borgol itu yang terlihat aman, ya aman untuk sekedar mengikat orang agar tak berkutik.

Rantai borgol itu memasung seorang pemuda, rambutnya pirang dan matanya yang berkilat bercahaya oleh air mata berwarna biru langit-langit musim panas yang indah. Wajahnya memang penuh dengan luka lebam, memar kebiruan dan sedikit 'hiasan' noda darah yang mengering namun tidak dapat menutupi ketampannya. Dan namanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Matanya berkilat marah menatap nyalang orang dihapannnya.

" Kuberi kau kesempatan sekali lagi, jawab pertanyaanku Naruto." Ujar pria tegap berambut raven dihadapan Naruto. Diisapnya rokok yang terselip di jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

"di mana Deidara?"asap keputihan nikotin melayang di udara. Ini sudah rokok kelimanya malam ini yang ia habiskan.

Pria itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Mendengar nama Uchiha dalam marganya maka kau akan tahu kalau dia adalah anggota keluarga mafia tersegani di Jepang. Wajahnya angkuh dan tampan. Terbungkus rapih oleh kulit porselen indah tak tersentuh. Rambutnya berwarna raven, berbeda dengan Uchiha lainnya yang cenderung hitam legam. Dengan _style_ acak-acakan ala harazuku namun tetap elegan. Tak ada yang dapat menolak pesonanya sebagai kepala mafia Uchiha.

"…" Naruto tetap bertahan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Matanya menatap lurus wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih, kesabarannya telah habis," Kau rupanya berani melawanku, cukup !, tak ada lagi tuan baik hati !"

 **BUAKK**

Sasuke meninju wajah tirus Naruto, membuat kepala Naruto terasa nyaris terlepas dari tempatnya. Rasanya luar biasa sakit. Kepalanya pening dan pandangannya mendadak kabur. Pemuda pirang ini yakin rahangnya sedikit bergeser dan akan memar total sebelah di wajahnya. Sasuke tak pernah bermain-main dengan ancamannnya.

"akan ku buat kau menyesal, dobe. Karena telah menyembunyikan Deidara." Lalu Sasuke tersenyum licik.

Naruto berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya, meskipun kepalanya seperti dipukul-pukul gadah berduri. Ia harus bertahan hingga akhir. Mata sayu-nya yang memerah dan penuh genangan air mata menatap lemah ke arah Sasuke, memohon ampunan sang ketua mafia itu.

"kurang ajar. Beraninya kau tunjukan wajah memelasmu itu padaku!, Kau pikir, aku akan iba ?, tutup matanya!" geram Sasuke.

Seorang wanita cantik sexy berambut merah datang tak lama kemudian, sembari membawa nampan berisi kain penutup mata hitam.

Lalu Sasuke berjalan memutari tubuh setengah bergantung Naruto, menarik rambut Naruto kasar hingga mendongak keatas. Dengan kasar Sasuke memasang penutup mata itu dan mengikatnya kuat-kuat.

"akan kuberikan sedikit pelajaran karena kau berani menyembunyikan Deidara."bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto, sebelum menghempaskan kembali

Kini penglihatan Naruto tak berfungsi. Semua menjadi gelap.

 _'Tidak! Jangan tutup mataku! Aku tak mau gelap!'_ Naruto ingin marah dan memberontak tapi Ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Kedua tangannya diborgol dan digantung. Badannya setengah berdiri dengan lutut sebagai penopang. Ia tak diizinkan duduk karena rantai sialan itu.

"Apa dia kini menjadi kekasihmu? Sehingga kau berani berkorban untuknya. Sangat manis. Menjijikan!"

Sasuke dengan entengnya menyulutkan batangan rokoknya pada punggung tangan kiri Naruto. Menindis bekas luka bakar puntung rokok sebelumnya ditempat yang sama. Menekannya kuat-kuat hingga kulit tan itu memerah terkupas dan kemudian meneteskan darah segar. Sasuke menunggu reaksi Naruto.

Naruto mengejang kembali namun lagi-lagi ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Bibirnya bergetar hebat menahan perih dan sakit. Tapi ia tak meyerah, bahkan berteriak memohon saja tak sudi ia keluarkan.

 _'bocah sialan!'_ Sasuke semakin emosi. Namun semua itu ditahan. Ia tak ingin terpancing emosi.

"he..sepertinya kau ingin sedikit bermain denganku?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan pisau dari saku celananya, ia berjalan kebelang Naruto. Lalu dengan pisau tajam itu ia merobek jins Naruto pada bagaian garis bokongnya. Memberiikan lubang menganga yang memperlihatkan bongkahan pantat bocah pirang itu. Naruto berkidik ngeri (membuat garis senyum tipis diwajah stoik Sasuke).

"bawakan mainan untuk Naruto!" Titah Sasuke.

Disaat itu Naruto yakin hal buruk akan benar terjadi padanya.

"ng…hh..hhh"

"bagaimana,dobe? Apa kau suka mainan besar ini ketika memasukimu? Pasti tak senikmat pria itu,huh?"

"ng….a…hh…h.."

Sebuah dildo vibrator otomatis berukuran jumbo terus bergerak dengan kecepatan maksimum, mengobrak-abrik hole Naruto. Lelehan lube terus mengaliri paha dan betis Naruto,mengotori lantai. Sudah 30 menit benda nista itu terus membor lubang sempit Naruto dengan paksa.

Nafas Naruto tak beraturan menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Rasa sakit Karena lubang holenya terus dibobol,dipaksa masuk meskipun tak muat hingga menimbulkan lecet dan robek dinding dalamnya. Terlihat tak sedikit darah bercampur cairan lube mengalir keluar, merembes dicelana pemuda malang itu.

Penyiksaan ini membuat otaknya blank, keringat dan air liur menyucur deras di dagu dan leher Naruto. Jika penutup mata itu dibuka Naruto yakin semua air matanya akan tumpah.

Namun Sasuke menikmati wajah kesakitan dan tersiksa Naruto. Entah mengapa ia merasa masih ada yang kurang. Wajah tersiksa naruto belum dapat menghilangkan perasaan marah dan terhianatinya, ia rasa masih ada kurang.

"mana suara desahanmu? Bukannya kau suka melakukannya dengan laki-laki itu setiap hari?"

"hh..hh…hhakhh..a..hh" Sasuke merasa kurang puas menambahkan vibrator berbentuk seperti untaian bola-bola kecil. Meyelipkannya di lubang Naruto yang sudah memerah dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"ng…hhh….hh..hh..!" Naruto menendang brutal tapi gagal mencegah Sasuke menghentikan aksinya. Mana bisa menendang orang yang berdiri dibelakangmu dalam posisi seperti itu?

Naruto rasanya mau mati, tubuhnya terasa terbelah dua. Kesemutan. Nyeri. Perih dan terluka didalam.

"SIAL! KENAPA KAU BEGITU KERAS KEPALA! KATAKAN DIMANA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN PRIA BANGSAT ITU!"

Sasuke dengan sekali tarik, mengeluarkan dua vibrator itu sekaligus. Membuat Naruto seperti merasakan kakinya dicabut hidup-hidup, mengkulitinya, lalu mati rasa.

"cari informan lainnya! Aku sudah muak meladeninya. Lebih baik kuakhiri saja bocah ini." Sasuke yang disulut emosi mengeluarkan pistolnya. Menodongkan tepat di pelipis Naruto yang sudah nyaris pingsan.

"tu-tuan tapi.." wanita berpakaian minim bernama Karin terlihat sedikit ketakutan dengan pilihan bosnya. Membunuh? Apa tak ada cara lain. Ia yakin bosnya akan meyesalinya kemudian. Ia tahu siapa bosnya ini. kedua bodyguardnya berkidik ngeri melihat pistol itu mengacung ke bocah malang itu.

"oi, Sasuke…bisakah kita gunakan cara lain?bukankah ini terlalu…"Pria ikan bernama suigetsu hendak protes.

"diam! Aku yang akan mengakhiri semua ini!"

Klik

Sasuke telah menarik pelatupnya.

 _'Apa aku akan mati ditangannya? Jika begitu memang akhirnnya…tidak masalah. Asalkan aku dapat melihat matanya sekali saja..tolong izinkan aku melihat wajahmu meski itu yang terakhir kalinya, Sasuke'_

BRAKK

Tepat satu detik sebelum menembakan peluru, suara gaduh pintu didobrak menghentikan Sasuke.

"Tuan, kami telah menemukan Deidara!" beberapa pria besar datang sembari mendobrak pintu besi. Mengagetkan semua orang.

Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik badan. Melihat orang yang ia cari selama ini diseret paksa masuk. Deidara. Bedebah yang telah membobol gudang senjatanya dan mencuri data-data penting lainnya disana.

Daidara dalam ringkukan dua orang pria besar berotot tersungkur dalam keadaan babak belur. Rambut gondrong pirangnya terikat tak beraturan seperti orang gila.

"dimana kalian menemukannya?"

Pria terbesar berzas putih dengan rambut berwarna jingga maju, Ia dikenal dengan nama Jugo. Ia adalah tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Di China tuan, oleh orang-orang kita disana. Dia diringkus ketika hendak terbang menuju Itali. Sepertinya ia hendak menemui salah satu mafia di sana. Kami curiga ia adalah Pain, teman bersekongkolnya selama ini," Ujar Jugo.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, tatapan mata onixnya mendelik geram kearah pria babak belur itu. Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman pada Naruto.

"katakan! Apa kau dan Naruto bekerja sama membobol gudang mesiu dan senjataku di distrik enam?"

Deidara diam sejenak, melirik sosok kaku Naruto yang tergantung dibelakang punggung Sasuke. Lalu ia menyeringai,

"Apa bocah itu belum memberitahumu segalanya? Baguslah kurasa tindakan pencegahanku waktu itu tak sia-sia."

"apa yang kau katakan, brengsek? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Naruto dan apa maksudmu itu!"

Sasuke memandang Deidara lalu ke Naruto bergantian.

"Naruto adalah saudaraku. Bocah idiot itu diam-diam sering menguping. Dia sudah tahu terlalu banyak urusanku dan mencampurinya. Setelah memaksanya dan mengancam keluarganya ia mau memberitahuku database gudang bawah tanahmu. Tidak hanya itu, untuk membuatnya bungkam aku memberikan obat penenang dosis tinggi. Obat unik racikan rekanku. Efeknya cukup memuaskan. Hari pertama ia akan kehilangan indra perasanya, hari kedua pita suarannya akan hancur, hari ketiga hingga seminggu semua indranya tak akan lagi berfungsi dengan baik hingga akhirnya dia mati. Dan sekarang adalah hari kelima setelah kuberikan obat itu…khukhukhu…"

" A-APA?!Brengsek!" Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto. Naruto terlihat tak lagi bergerak.

Mata Sasuke melebar.

Jantungnya seakan diremas erat. Sesak.

"Na-Naruto!sa-sadarlah!" sasuke meraih wajah naruto, mengusap keringat bercampur saliva. Berharap pemuda tak berdaya ini masih terjaga dan membuka matanya.

" Apa yang dikatakan bajingan itu hanya omong kosong? Katakan Naruto! KATAKAN APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI PADAMU!" Suara bos mafia itu meninggi. Namun teriakan dan guncangan di tubuh ringkih itu tak berpengaruh. Naruto tetap dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Wajah tirus tan itu memucat. Bibirnya yang pecah-pecah kian membiru. Dan nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Sasuke langsung melepaskan penutup matanya. Karin dan Suigetsu langsung membantu Sasuke melepaskan borgol dan rantai pada diri Naruto.

Baru kali Sasuke membuat suatu kesalahan terbesar. Melukai orang terpentingnya yang tak bersalah. Sasuke sangat ketakutan untuk pertama kalinya sebagai seorang kepala yakuza. Takut kehilangan Naruto.

Ia takut…

Takut…

Ia telah melukai Naruto. menyakitinya dan menuduhnya!

"apa yang telah ku lakukan?" Suara Sasuke bergetar di kerongkongannya.

"Naruto, sadarlah…maafkan aku, kumohon jangan pergi. Tetap bersamamku. Na-Naruto. Oi dobe!?" Sasuke memeluk tubuh itu dalam dekapan erat.

"biar ku periksa, tuan." Karin ikut berjongkok menghadap Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke melempar tatapan memohon ke arah Karin. Karin pun paham dan segera melakukan tindakan medis pertama. Sasuke segera membaringkan naruto di pangkuan pahanya, membiarkan Karin melakukan beberapa tes kecil, mengecek denyut nadi dan suhu badan naruto.

"jantungnya masih berdetak, namun lemah dan suhu tubuhnya makin turun, menandakan jantung mulai berhenti memompa darah keseluruh tubuh." Ujar Karin berusaha tetap tenang meskipun tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto..

"dobe, bertahanlah…dobe," Sasuke terus melafalkan kata-kata itu. Seakan jika ia berhenti Naruto tak akan mendengarnya lagi lalu pria berambut pirang itu akan pergi.

"mari saya periksa mulutnya tuan," Karin meminta izin membuka mulut Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke berkutat dengan nyawa Naruto, Deidara menyeringai…

"kau seharusnya tak ikut campur masalahku, adik bodoh…karena…"Ucapan Deidara terpotong. Entah mengapa ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dan melemah. Dan tanpa aba-apa air mata jatuh di pipinya.

Ia menangis. Pemuda yang tertawa penuh kemenangan itu menitikan air mata tanpa disadari. Deidara menangis.

 _'a..apa ini..? air mataku kenapa bias jatuh Untuk apa aku ikut menangis seperti orang bodoh?'_

Deidara tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tiba-tiba Ia merasa puas namun disaat bersamaan ia seperti ditinggal pergi oleh seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi. Seperti saat oka-san dan oji-sannya pergi.

Jugo yang melihat ekpresi ganjil si psyco Deidara hanya mengguman dalam hati _, 'bahkan orang gila ini masih sempat tertawa ?Tapi kurasa hatinya berkata lain.'_

"Tunggu apa lagi?!bawa dia cepat ke Kabuto!Tidak,PANGGIL KABUTO SEKARANG!" Seru Sasuke penuh amarah bercampur panik.

Suigetsu maju dan menawarkan diri," Biar kami bawa ke ruangan Kabuto untuk ditangani olehnya langsung, Sasuke."

Dengan segera tubuh Naruto di gotong keluar ruangan untuk mendapatkan pertolong pertama.

Sasuke berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang meluap-luap lalu menghadap Deidara dengan tatapan yang paling menakutkan dana penuh intimidasi.

"kau telah salah jika berfikir dapat mempermainkanku…menjadikannya sebagai alatmu, brengsek." Serunya penuh penekanan.

"dan saya hampir berhasil, kurasa,"

 **DEG!**

Sasuke tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Seorang kakak menjadikan adiknya sebagai alat dan dengan suka cita tersenyum disaat adiknya diujung kematian? Dia memang psikopat.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu Sasuke uchiha. Bagiku dia bukanlah apa-apa selain ciptaan gagal."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Meyalurkan emosinya disana.

" Akan kuberikan rasa yang sama seperti yang dialaminya barusan."ujar generasi terakhir Uchiha itu.

Sasuke menyeringai. Kilatan mata hendak menerkan terlihat jelas. Seperti seekor singa yang mendapatkan buruannya.

" Ikat dia. Pasung dirantai duri sekarang!kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mati dengan mudah? Kau salah besar,"

 **Suatu tempat di Italia.**

 **Di sebuah teater megah terlihat acara opera penyanyi seriosa cantik sedang bernyanyi dengan lantang, penuh penghayatan. Disaksikan ribuan penonton yang memenuhi tiap bangku. Dari sebelah kanan khusus untuk kelas VVIP, tepatnya tidak jauh dari panggung dan kau dapat melihat langsung dari atas balkon si penyanyi, terlihat sepasang sedang menikmati opera dan dikawal oleh dua oorang bodyguard bertubuh besar. Si wanita yang duduk anggun di sebelah kanan pasangannya memiliki rambut gelap, di gulung kebelakang dengan aksesoris mawar putih sebagai pelengkap mempercantik penampilannya. Sedangkan sang pria memilki rambut jingga yang menawan. Acak-acakan namun tetap terlihat mempesona. Dua sejoli ini duduk dengan tenang menikmati sang wanita bernyanyi merdu, keduanya di jaga oleh dua bodyguard bertubuh besar.**

 **Lalu dari belakang kursi muncul bodyguard lain, membungkuk hormat sejenak kemudian berbisik ditelinga sang pria berambut jingga.**

 **"Deidara berhasil ditangkap ketika hendak terbang dari China, tuan."**

 **Pria itu terdiam, mencerna informasi itu lalu berkata,"siapa pelakunya?"**

 **"mereka anak buah Uchiha tuan."**

 **Tangan si tuan mengepal erat, "bocah brengsek itu,"**

 **Wanita disampingnya menoleh dan berkata dengan tatapan ingin tahu, "ada masalah Pein?"**

 **Pria berambut jingga itu melirik wanitanya, " Ya. Dan aku ingin kau mengumpulkan yang lain malam ini juga, Konan."**

 **Wanita dipanggil konan itu terdiam sejenak,"Baik,akan ku urus." Lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Gaun putih berbelah di betisnya menyeret karpet, menghilang dari balik tirai.**

 **"Pendek ya…? TBC dulu, takut gak ada yang minat baca. Habis lagi sepi fandom sasunaru…adanya Cuma cerita lama. Eri Cuma turun meramaikan lagi loh..mean to review please guess''**

 **N/A:WAH gak percaya buat fic gaje begini...huhuhu hope u all like dan tunggu kelanjutannya. saya usahan update sesering mungkin biar cepat tamat. kalo mau jadi teman Eri add aja lewat fb: eri tii dan line:erihere or BBM:25E27D6**


	2. Chapter 2:awal pertemuan

**YAKUZA'S LOVE**

 **BY© ERI YAN TII**

 **Mangaka: Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rated: T(tenang)**

 **Gender: Yakuza, Angst, Romance, gore, BL,MALEXMALE,**

 **Warning: TYPO, kata kasar dimana-mana dan kadang gak nyambung. Kalau ada salah tulis maklumin aja ya, eri usahakan akan selalu di cek ( #damn kamus ms. Word yg gak guna!)** Chapter 2

Di sebuah kamar yang luas dengan ranjang _queen size_ yang terletak tepat di tengahnya sebagai pusat perhatian kini terbaring sosok pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda itu begitu damai dalam tidur panjangnya. Berbagai selang kecil yang menyambungkan tangan kanannya dengan monitor, alat yang turut meramaikan kamarnya dengan bunyi-bunyi sensor detak jantung yang lemah, mengiringi deru nafasnya yang putus-putus pada masker oksigen. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Sudah hampir 7 jam ia tak sadarkan diri setelah mengalami penyiksaan kekasihnya, Sasuke. Seorang mafia arogan dan berkuasa di daratan Jepang. Karena kekasihnya itu pula kini ia terbaring di kamar khususnya ini. Karena ia seorang mafia dan Naruto akan selalu menjadi korban musuh-musuh sasuke yang ingin menghancurkannya.

Di sebelah kiri ranjang terlihat seorang pria berambut abu-abu di kuncir kuda dengan kaca mata bulat sebagai penghias wajah tegasnya, sedang mencatat sesuatu dipapan jalan yang ia pegang. Ia Kabuto. Dokter pribadi kepercayaan sasuke. Baru saja tadi malam ia dikejutkan dengan telpon darurat dari bawahan Sasuke untuk menyuruhnya datang ke mensionnya. Setelah datang dengan baju praktek kerjanya di rumah sakit Tokyo yang belum terlepas karena terburu-buru, Kabuto dihadapkan dengan keadaan Naruto yang krisis. Pemuda yang diduga belum lama dekat dengan Sasuke itu berada diambang kematian karena amukan Sasuke. Ditambah racun mematikan (semacam obat bius pemati total system syaraf secara berlahan namun permanen).

" Sudah ku duga, cepat atau lambat kau akan turut terkena getahnya."

Nyaris tak tertolong jika saja kabuto tak datang dan memeriksa langsung. Entah obat apa yang diberikan kepada pemuda tampan malang ini namun ia yakin obat ini bukan diciptakan oleh orang Jepang. Karena kandungannya begitu langka dan tidak dijual di manapun, Bahkan untuk pasar gelap sekalipun. Impasnya, Naruto menjadi korban.

"Bocah yang malang. Seandainya sejak awal kau tak masuk dalam lingkaran hitam kehidupan tuan Sasuke pasti sekarang kau tak akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini. Bahkan dia sempat menjadikan pelampiasan, menuduhmu berkhianat lalu menyiksamu tanpa tahu keadaanmu. Bukankah sebaiknya kau mundur sejak awal jika masih sayang nyawamu?"

 **Klek.**

Terdengar pintu kamar dibuka dan kemudian disusul dua sosok memasuki kamar itu. Sasuke Uchiha dan si sekretaris sexy,Karin, menghampiri ranjang dimana Naruto terbaring koma. Kabuto menyadari kedatangan penerus Uchiha family itu segera menunduk hormat sekilas dan mundur selangkah dari ranjang pasiennya.

"Bagimana perkembangannya?" Tanya pemuda berambut raven berwajah datar.

Kabuto membenarkan sejenak letak kacamata di hidung mancungnya lalu mendesah,

" Saat ini masih belum bisa ku katakan ia aman tapi setidaknya ia sudah berhasil keluar dari masa krisis. Masalah apa lagi yang kau libatkan padanya kenapa ia sampai seperti ini?"

Kabuto memang tidak perduli dengan masalah asmara Sasuke dan Naruto yang kompleks, namun ia sedikit terkejut juga mendapati banyak luka di tubuh pemuda sebatang kara tersebut. Sebelumnya Sasuke tak pernah berani melukai fisik naruto secara langsung (dalam konteks menyiksa). Sekecil apapun Sasuke menjaga dan merawat naruto sejak pertama kali dia diundang tinggal ke mension mewahnya.

"Tidak hanya racun mematikan saja, kau bahkan memberikan luka tambahan ditubuhnya."

Sasuke mendelik dingin ke dokter jenius itu," jika aku tak membutuhkanmu sudah lama ku potong lidahmu itu, Kabuto. Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto adalah urusanku." Desisnya.

Kabuto langsung pucat basi. Sepertinya ia telah memancing emosi Sasuke dan itu tidak baik. Kabuto langsung menunduk mohon maaf." Maafkan kelancangan saya,"

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa namun matanya kembali sendu ketika menoleh keranjang dihadapannya. Tangan pucatnya berlahan melayang menyentuh tangan Naruto yang tergeletak di kasur. Ia dapat melihat selang infus terus mengalirkan cairan di telapak tangan tan itu.

Manik hitam Sasuke memandang wajah bermasker oksigen Naruto.

' _Naruto…maaf. Maafkan atas kebodohanku kemarin. Harusnya aku..harusnya aku percaya padamu dan menolongmu. Bukan menyiksamu secara biadap. Ini semua salahku.'_

Meski tak mengucapkannya secara gamblang mata Sasuke tak bisa berbohong. Ia tak henti-hentinya menatap penuh rasa bersalah dan terbebani. Bagi Kabuto yang telah menjabat sebagai dokter pribadi Sasuke selama 25 tahun Ia belum pernah melihat tatapan seperti itu. Ia kenal sasuke sebagai pria berhati dingin, arogan dan angkuh. Sesuatu yang ia telah lakukan tak akan pernah ia sesali. Bahkan membunuh anak kecil pun ia tak punya perasaan apa-apa. Katakan bahwa sasuke itu adalah sosok berhati besi. Iblis. Tak punya hati apalah…tapi kini ia menyaksikan sendiri di hadapan pemuda pirang ini ia bisa berubah 180 derajat.

" Aku memang brengsek. Tolong sadarlah. Jangan hukum aku seperti ini." Permohonan pertama sasuke yang lolos dari mulutnya.

INI SEBUAH PERUBAHAN. Sasuke MEMOHON! Memohon kepada pemuda yang tak jelas statusnya. Tak memiliki keistimewaan selain wajah oriental. Kabuto tak habis pikir.

Sasuke sebagai penerus tunggal klan yakuza dan menjadi pusat seluruh Yakuza di Jepang dituntut untuk bertindak selalu serius dan tidak lemah pada keadaan apapun.

Sasuke untuk pertama kali menunjukan sosoknya yang rapuh hanya karena pemuda bernama Naruto. Pemuda berisik yang baru dikenalnya 2 tahun lalu.

" sebelumnya, saya ingin memberikan kabar buruk sasuke." Ujar Kabuto, memecahkan keheningan. Sasuke berhenti dari kegiatanya mengelus tangan Naruto sejenak, mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Apa itu?"

"Setelah saya selidiki, racun yang diberikan kepada Naruto adalah obat keras yang mampu melumpuhkan system saraf seluruh tubuh hingga membunuhnya dalam waktu 1 minggu. Ditandai dengan tak berfungsinya indra secara bertahap hingga korban lumpuh total. Cukup lambat untuk racun mematikan dan menyiksa,"

"Aku sudah tahu dari si brengsek itu. Langsung saja kabar buruknya," dengus Sasuke. " Baiklah. Kabar buruknya dari berita itu adalah meskipun saya berhasil menghentikan reaksinya namun saya tak bisa meperbaiki jaringan otot dan saraf yang rusak dampak dari reaksi kimianya. Singatnya, Naruto perlu dibawah ke luar negeri untuk melakukan operasi transputasi pita suara karena disini kita masih kekurangan alat," ujar Kabuto sambil membenahkan letak kacamatanya.

" Operasi ke luar negeri?"

"Ya, kebetulan saya punya kenalan yang ahli bedah pita suara dan saluran pernafasan, dia bekerja di rumah sakit Kolombia. Jika kau mau saya bisa mengatur janji secepatnya. Mengingat panjangnya antrian dengan cara biasa." Tambah Kabuto cepat-cepat, ia tak yakin sasuke akan suka sarannya. Namun di luar dugaan, sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Lakukan segala cara dan sembuhkan dia." Ujar Sasuke. Matanya menatap penuh harapan ke dokter muda ini. Merasa aura yang berbeda dari yang tadi, Kabuto bernafas legah dalam hati.

"Kapan Naruto bisa kau bawa?" Tanya sasuke cepat.

Kabuto mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya, jarinya menari lincah di layar sentuh ponsel canggih genggamannya. Mencek jadwal." Beliau menawarkan sudah bisa minnggu depan. Berhubung kita harus menunggu Naruto siuman. Mungkin akan memakan waktu seminggu dari sekarang."

Sasuke terlihat berfikir keras, dan menggeram,"Karin, atur jadwalku ke Kolombia minggu depan. Minggu ini aku ingin mengurus kekacauan yang di buat Deidara."

"Baik, tuan." Ucap Karin patuh. Tangannya dengan gesit mengutak-atik ulang jadwal Sasuke di IPADnya.

"sementara itu, aku ingin kamar Naruto ini di jaga 10 bodyguard. Suruh Suigetsu mengusut kepada siapa Deidara membawa barang curiannya dan telusuri apa hubungan Deidara dengan Naruto."

Kedua anak buahnya dengan patuh mengangguk bersamaan. Setelah menyuruh mereka keluar Sasuke kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Naruto.

Sasuke menarik kursi sofa kecil dan meletakkan sejajar dengan wajah Naruto. Sebisa mungkin ia tak menyentuh alat-alat bantu Naruto dan tidak mengganggu tidur malaikatnya.

" Hari ini aku berjanji akan menjagamu. Aku akan duduk disini hingga kau bosan mendengarkan aku bercerita. Bagaimana untuk menembus kesalahanku? Tolong cepat bangun, buka mata indahmu itu dan maki-maki aku sepuasmu."

Sasuke tersenyum, membayangkan Naruto menunjukan wajah cemberut lucu sembari berceloteh betapa brengseknya dia. Biasanya jika Naruto marah maka ia akan meenolak bicara dengan sasuke namun pada esoknya merengek meminta perhatian.

"biasanya jika aku membuatmu kesal kau akan mendiamiku sampai sore, tapi malamnya kau akan membajakku dan meminta mentraktirmu makan ramen sebagai syarat agar kau mau memaafkanku. Dasar penggila ramen." Tawa hampar sasuke mengalun di kesunyian kamar luas itu.

Itulah salah satu yang membuat sasuke terpikat dan jatuh hati pada pemuda berumur 20 tahun ini. Naruto memiliki 100 macam ekpresi. Ia tak pernah memasang topeng seperti orang-orang disekeliling Sasuke. Ia selalu jujur dalam mengungkapkan perasaan. Naruto juga mudah memaafkan, bisa dibilang dia bocah yang terjebak kenaifannya sendiri. Sasuke tak percaya di dunia yang kea ini masih ada orang berhati setulus dan sepolos Naruto. Sejak awal bertemu sasuke telah membuktikan kebersihan hati Naruto. Hingga air mata sasuke jatuh tanpa sadar. Sekelebak kenangan masa lalu kini terlulang bak film random dalam benaknya.

Ingatan dan kenangan yang membawanya ke 5 tahun lalu. Ketika Naruto berumur 15 tahun dan Sasuke sendiri berumur 21 tahun.

* * *

eri tii

 **FLASH BACK** _ **– 5 TAHUN LALU.**_

 _ **Menjadi**_ _ketua Yakuza di Jepang tidaklah muda, apalagi dengan status anak termuda yang tidak dihitung dalam keluarganya. Butuh perjuangan keras untuk menaklukan dan mempersatukan kembali geng-geng yakuza yang terpecah belah setelah tewasnya seluruh anggota keluarga utamanya. Dan penerus estapet klan Uchiha menghianati sendiri serta menjadi dalang tragedy pembantaian keluarganya itu. Ya, kakaknya sendiri sang calon kuat pengganti fugaku menghianati keluarga, menjual informasi kelemahan klan uchiha pada organisasi mafia terbesar kedua di dunia,_ Cosa Nostra _De musuh markas utama keluarga utama dan kelemahan penjagaan lalu ikut membantai kedua orangtuanya ditampat. Rasa benci dan dendam begitu mendarah daging tiap mengingatnya kembali. Selainmisi menyatukan kembali Yakuza yang terpecah belah, Sasuke bertekat menemukan itachi dan membunuhnya ditangannya sendiri._

 _Di malam berhias salju yang turun di langit Tokyo membuat suhu turun dengan derastis._

" _OHOK..OHOK!" Sasuke kembali batuk darah. Di depan sebuah supermarket. Keadaanya kacau. Babak belur dimana-mana, baju lusuh penuh debu dan darah mencuat tak karuan. Ia meringis menahan perih bibirnya yang sobek dan lebam di sekitarnya akibat batuk hebatnnya. Rasanya ia mau mati. Setiap tarikan nafas membuat nyeri dadanya dan tulang pinggangnya. Semua ini berkat perkelahian di daerah Nagoya, ia hendak member sedikit pelajaran kepada yakuza pembangkang yang menolaknya sebagai ketua baru. Sebagai seorang boss yakuza ia harus menunjukan eksistensinya, agar kohainya tahu kepada siapa mereka patuh. Perkelahian itu sudah menjadi makan seharihari Sasuke. Dalam satu minggu dia bisa menaklukan 3 perkelahian yang biasanya terdiri 20- 50 orangan. Dan dia menghadapinya sendiri._

 _Namun lawannya kali ini dari geng yakuza lumayan merepotkan, namanya_ _Yamaguchi Gumi. Karin mengatakan geng ini sangat disegani dan kuat ,jika ia bisa menaklukan mereka maka otmamatis geng lain akan mengakuinnya sebagai pemimpin baru. Namun diluar dugaan, anggota Yamaguchi Gumi cukup banyak ( seribu orang lebih) dan Sasuke hanya bermodal anak bah 10 orang terpilih, itupun hampir kalah telak. Untunglah polisi datang mengacaukan medan perkelahian mereka di belakang gudang pabrik rokok._

 _Sasuke memiliki kesempatan lari namun nyaris menemui malaikat maut. Semua badannya remuk oleh ketua geng berbadan besar bernama Chouji. Sangat sulit ditaklukan seperti banteng. Chouji menyumbang 50 persen cedera tulangnya sekarang. Teman-temannya telah kocar-kacir di kejar polisi yang berjumlah tidak sedikit itu._

 _Hingga berakhir Sasuke di depan supermarket 24 jam ini. Dengan sisa tenagayang ada Sasuke menyeret kakinya untuk beristirahat di dekat vending machine, dekat pintu masuk. Ia sudah tak dapat merasakan kakinya menapak tanah lagi karena detik itu juga ia langsung pingsan di tempat._

 _Ketika terjaga tiba-tiba, Sasuke merasakan seluruh badannya remuk. Serasa habis dipukuli kingkom, meskipun ia belum pernah merasannya. Mendapati dirinya terbaring di futon tua dalam ruangan 3x3 meter. Cahaya matahari dengan lancing menyelip diantara gorden coklat tua lusuh pada jendela satu-satunya di kamar itu, kalau bisa disebut kamar, sangat sempit dengan dus-dus berisi pakaian ada rak atau bahkan konter plastk yang menampung barang-barang sepertinya si pemilik suka kerapihan. Terlihat barang-barang itu tertata rapi dalam dus mi istan bekas sesuai dengan jenisnya. Tembok berwarna mint terlihat lusuh dan pernah dicoreti oleh pemiliknya. Seperti utang dan puisi tak romantic. Sebagaian gambar anak kecil. Apa yang memungutnya adalah keluarga miskin? Ia yakin sekrang dia berada di rumah kos-kosan kumuh._

" _ukh.."Sasuke meringkih ketika mencoba bangun. Ia harus cepat keluar dari sini._

 _Sasuke dikejutkan oleh pintu kamarnya digeser terbuka, lalu terdengar pekikan cempreng,_

" _Ya, ampun kamu sudah sadar?!"mata Sasuke melayang kearah sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru shapiere. Pemuda itu sepertinya baru mandi karena uap dan aroma sabun bunga yang menyeruk dari berwarna orange terang dengan celana puntung putih. Ada hantuk menempel itu sepertinya berumur 15 tahunan. Wajahnya oriental, campuran jepang dan kebaratan. Wajah yang unik._

" _kau…anak yang menyelamatkanku?" Tanya Sasuke ragu._

 _Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu duduk bersila didepan Sasuke." Bukan! Aku sendiri yang membawamu kemari. Dan ini rumah kosku sendiri." Naruto berkata sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri penuh bangga. Bibir merah merekanya membentuk lengkungan sangat manis. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Sasuke berfikir begitu!?_

" _mana…mana mungkin." Bantah tubuh Naruto sangat kecil untuk ukuran pertumbuhan seusianya._

" _kau lebih mirip bintang porno gay. Kecil kurus kering begitu mana bisa mengangkatku," serunya sembari membuang muka. Ia tak mau di tipu bocah ingusan. Cih, jangan harap ia akan memberikan uang jajan untuk pengakuan bohongnya. Anak muda sekarang suka berbohong untuk mencari muka._

" _bi-bintang porno?! Enak saja!Aku menyeret tubuh beratmu itu sendiri ke mari jam 3 pagi. Berjalan hampir 100 meter, menaiki 3 lantai hingga sampai di kamarku! Terserah kau percaya atau tidak, Dattebayo!"teriak Naruto._

 _Naruto menujuk kedua betisnya yang diberi koyo. Bukti pengorbanan Naruto. Sasuke terhenyak. Rupanya anak ini benar-benar menggotong tubuhnya hingga kemari. sebagai penduduk asli jepang, biasanya orang jepang memilih jalan aman untuk tidak menolong orang yang tidak dikenal dan mencurigakan. mencegah terjadi hal-hal merepotkan. Mereka memilih apatis dengan lingkungan. Tapi bocah ini malah membawanya, mengotong tubuh yang tidak bisa dibilang enteng, merawatnya dan mempercayainya. padahal bisa saja ia dapat masalah. ia bocah yang menarik sasuke rasa._

" _jadi kau yang menolongku?"_

" _hm!"_

"…" _Sasuke terdiam kembali, memperhatikan semua perban di hampir seluruh badan toplessnya._

" _Ano, Yakuza-san sepertinya kau mengalami perkelahian cukup hebat hingga babak belur begitu. Apa kau habis mencuri ayam hingga digebuk massa?"_

Apa? Pencuri ayam?!

 _Muncul perempatan di jidat Sasuke. Sasuke memicing galak kearah bocah ingusan itu, berani-berani ia menuduhnya curi ayam dan di gebuk massa. Apa tidak ada yang lebih elit lagi selain mencuri ayam?muka tampan begini curi ayam?*narsis amat ya.._

" _dengar bocah tengik, aku bukan pencuri ayam apalagi babi ngepet. Aku Yakuza terhormat. Paham?" desis Sasuke. Tanpa sadar wajah mereka hanya berjarak satu senti, bocah itu langsung meninju tanpa ampun wajah tampan Sasuke._

 _BUAKK_

" _Akh..fuck! what your problem!Damn.. "_

" _salahmu sendiri berlagak aneh. Lagi pula namaku bukan bocah tengik tapi Naruto,tuan yakusa ,camkan itu!"_

" _Yakuza?darimana kau tahu aku yakuza?"_

 _Pemuda bernama Naruto mentap bosan Sasuke,"ketika membersihkan tubuhmu aku melihat tatomu. Itu pasti tato yakuza." Naruto menunjuk tato Sasuke yang berbentuk ular api dengan bunga plum menghiasi dari bahu kirinya hingga ke punggungnya._

 _Mendadak wajah Naruto memerah buru-buru ia menunduk malu," soal melihat tubuhmu, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, maafkan aku." Melihat Naruto salah tingkah membuat Sasuke makin tertarik. Wajah pemuda ini terlihat makin manis._

 _hening..._

 _"uh..." Sasuke mencoba merenggangkan otot lehernya yang kaku dengan memijatnya berlahan._

" _jika kau ingin meminta ganti rugi telah merepotkanmu nanti setelah aku kembali ke rumahku. Akan ku kirim lewat rekening. Sebut saja jumlahnya. Bagimana pun juga kau telah menyelamtkanku."_

 _Naruto langsung berjingkak, kepalanya digelengkan lucu,"AAHAHAHA...ku tidak perlu apapun! Sudah kewajibanku menolong orang yang tak berdaya yang kutemui." katannya sambil tertawa gaje._

' _tak berdaya…!'muncul perempatan lagi di jidat Sasuke, anak ini cari masalah._

 _Jaman sekrang mana ada yang menolong tanpa imbalan, setidak salam terimakasih dengan satu amplok uanglah._

 _Dasar naïf._

" _Ah! Ramennya sudah masak!" Naruto terlonjak kaget dan buru-buru kabur keluar. Sasuke yang keheranan terdiam dikamar. Semenit kemudian Naruto datang dengn membawa dua mangkuk ramen plus perlengkapan makan dan 2 gelas air putih diatas meja kecil._

" _sa..saa..ayo makan teme!"_

" _teme? Kau mau mati dobe?"_

 _Naruto menggerutu lalu fokuss kembali ke ramennya._

 _Sembari makan mereka banyak bercerita, ah tepatnya pemuda tanggung itu yang banyak bertanya. Ditemani menu merakyat. Makan tak sehat inilah yang diduga kuat Sasuke membuat Naruto kurang berkembang._

" _Jadi mereka menghianatimu setelah kedua orangtuamu tak lagi berkuasa?"_

" _hn."_

" _Kalau aku jadi kau,teme, aku akan membalas bisakah tidak dengan berkelahi? Misalnya bermain judi, kalau aku menang mereka harus menyerahkan diri mengabdi padaku dan kalau kalah aku akan pulang dengan terhormat."_

"…" _Sasuke menatap datar Naruto._

 _Merasa di perhatikan Naruto menggeram,"akh…berhenti menatapku dengan wajah jelekmu itu! Dasar muka Teflon!"_

" _sepertinya makanan ini juga menurunkan kerja otakmu. Dasar baka to dobe."_

 _Naruto terlihat melotot galak, hendak membalas memaki-maki namun tiba-tiba berhenti dan terdiam sembari menutup mulutnya yang penuh ramen._

" _ohok!" Tak sengaja Naruto menggigit lidahnya._

" _Ah, lidahku…berdarah…" Naruto mengrengkuh kesakitan. Nyaris menangis._

"Apa kau tidak diajarkan untuk tidak makan sambil bicara, _dobe…"_

 _Melihat keadaan Naruto mendadak timbul perasaan lain. Ada rasa simpati pada anak ini._

" _jika aku berhasil menjadi penguasa seluruh Jepang, kau harus berhenti makan ramen dan tinggal denganku."_

 _Naruto melongo. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencondongan wajahnya kedepan, menatap intents Naruto._

" _lihat lidahmu,"perintah Sasuke datar._

 _Naruto seperti terhipnotis dengan wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat, entah kenapa terasa ganjil, Naruto menurut dan melakukannya. ia mengulurkna lidahnya. memang terlihat robek sedikit dan masih mengelurkan darah segar. dia benar-benar dobe._

 _sasuke semakin condong kedepan. naruto membatu._

 _Sryuuk…_

 _Mendadak Sasuke mencium Naruto, menempelkan bibir mereka. Menekannya kuat sembari menjilat rakus lidah Naruto di dalam mulutnya._

" _mmmmh…!" Naruto mengerang membrontak mencoba lepas, namun Sasuke menahan kedua rahang Naruto, memaksa tetap terbuka agar ia bisa mengacak mulut Naruto, menyedot darah tersisa dari darah yang anyir, bercampur ramen memberikan sensasi sendiri. Ditambah bunyi kecipak air liur. Entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan melakukan hal spontan ini._

" _PUAH…CUKUP!" Naruto mendorong paksa Sasuke hingga tersungkur ke futon._

" _apa kau gila? Kenapa melakukan—menciumku!" Naruto gusar berterriak sembari melap sisa air liurnya._

" _aku hanya membantu. Air liur bisa cepat menyembuhkan luka."_

" _memang aku tidak punya air liur? Lagi pula itu adalah allasan terbodoh,teme!"_

 _Setelah itu Naruto mengkacang mahalkan Sasuke, ia pergi bekerja hingga jam5 sore di took permen. Pulang kembali dengan membawa permen satu toples yang ia minta ke atasannya._

" _Sasuke makanlah permen, ini akan membuatmu lebih baik."_

" _aku bukan anak kecil dan aku tak suka permen."_

" _oh.."_

 _Sasuke esoknya pergi mencari telpon umum untuk mengabarkan anak buahnya. Iu karena bocah itu tak punya ponsel. Padahal ia bekerja di 3 tempat kerja berbeda dalam seminggu. Beli hp dan makan sehat sepertinya sulit sekali. Apa bosnya tak pernah menggajinya tepat waktu?_

 _Untuk itu dia berniat menelpon orang menjemputnya dan membawa ikut serta Naruto sebagai anggota keluarga barunya, demi kelayakan hidupnya._

 _Namun ketika ia datang besoknya…Sasuke mendapati remaja itu tak ditempatnya. Rumah kosnya terhambur seperti ada yang mengacaknya, pintu terbuka dan perabotan terhambur._

" _Kemana penghuni kamar ini? Ada apa denganya!?" Sasuke langsung menghadang seorang wanita ditangga kos-kosan yang lewat hendak naik,_

" _eh, anak itu? Kemarin malam ada 2 orang pria spertinya tukang lintah darat. Mereka menyeret bocah malang itu secara paksa dan menghamburkan rumahnya. Mereka sempat menyebut tagihan dan uang pinjaman,sih…setelah itu ia tak kembali lagi."_

 _Bayangan Naruto yang tak berdaya diseret tukang rentenir menghantui Sasuke._

 _Ia terlambat.._

 _Dimana Naruto pergi?_

 **TBC**

 **TBC**

 **"hei kamu..."**

 **siapa?**

 **"kamu.."**

 **gw? nunjuk diri**

 **iya, kamu ! #dodit nunjuk pake gesekan biola**

 **"saya,mas?"**

 **"bukannya belajar final kuliah malah nulis ffn gak jelas."**

 **oke lupain yg diatas barusan.**

 **makasih yang udah review, coment, fovoridkan, dan follow. rasanya pas baca berasa baru ketemu kim bum didepan mata dan ajakin nikah#plak!. maksudnya seneng n berbunga-bunga. kaya punya pacar barulah.**

 **chapter depan: membahasan 4 mafia terbesar di fic ini. masa lalu naru.**


	3. Chapter 3: pertemuan Mafia

**YAKUZA BLOODY LOVE**

 **Story© ERI TII**

 **Charakters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gender: Romance, Angst**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

Warning: chap ini penuh dengan penjelasan beberapa hal mendasar di cerita jadi lumayan panjang (4.000+ word!). cerita masih TYPO, gaje, Gak sesuai EYEDE, BL dan beberapa kata-kata kasar dan adegan kekerasan. Kita mencoba mendalami dulia hitam putih Mafia yang dibumbuhi drama dan romansa(Ini bukan drama korea!) balasan review ada di CHAPTER 4 ya…terimakasih dan selamat membaca.

=Mafia's meeting.=

Chapter 3

Pham Hung Boulevard , Hanoi, Vietnam, 2015.

Keangnam Hanoi Landmark Tower adalah gedung pencakar langit yang dibangun di Pham Hung Boulevard, distrik Cau Giay, Hanoi, Vietnam. Gedung ini menjadi markas perusahaan-perusahaan seperti Agribank dan VNPT. Jangan Tanya saya perusaan apa itu, silakan tanya pada rumput yang bergoyang). Dengan tinggi hingga 345 m, menjadi gedung tertinggi ke-17 di dunia dan tertinggi di Vietnam. Cukup tinggi hingga kita dapat menyentuh awan dari balkon kamar kita. Tidak hanya terkenal karena tingginya, hotel ini sering djadikan meeting point bagi kalangan orang-orang penting seperti pengusaha besar, gubernur dan kepala negara, mentri-mentri yang sedang studi banding hingga orang-orang dunia hitam, seperti mafia Karena hotel ini menawarkan fasilitas keamanan dalam setiap pertemuan dan terjaminnya kenyamanannya, membuat organisasi mafia terbesar di dataran Eropa dan Amerika, _La Cosa Nostra_ menjadikan tempat rapat besar.

Terlihat di depan pintu masuk gedung pencakar langit itu tersebar banyak bodyguard asing berjaga dengan pakaian resmi hitam-hitam. Suasa begitu menegangkan dan mencolok sehingga banyak menimbulkan tatapan mata penasaran dari pengunjung lain.

"He….apa ini tidak terlalu mencolok. Membiarkan orang-orang kita berjaga seketat ini. Bisa-bisa akan mengundang perhatian polisi setempat." Protes salah seorang bodyguard.

" Oi, tenang saja. _Capo second_ o telah menutup mulut polisi setempat. Asal mereka diam maka FBI tak akan datang kemari dan mengacaukan tempat ini." Jawab pria berkacamata hitam, Aburame Shibi.

"Kudengar ini adalah rapat besar. Semua anggota _Capo_ Senju Family akan hadir disini. Aku jadi hampir mati karena gugub. Masalahnya aku belum pernah melihat langsung keluarga inti." Ujar pria bernama Kotetsu.

" Itu wajar, karena Kotetsu masih rocky disini. Kalau begitu hari ini kesempatan emasmu melihat semua anggota Senju Family berkumpul. Bahkan katanya _Capo di tutti Capi_ akan turut hadir." Seorang senior bernama Tatami Iwashi turut menjawab.

Kedua bodyguard baru itu terlihat penasaran. Rupanya masih banyak misteri dari keluarga mafia ini yang belum mereka ketahui. Maklum selama 3 tahun bekerja sebagai anggota mafia La Cosa Nostra baru 1 kali mereka mengawal langsung bos besar atau biasa disebut **Capo**. Di dalam **La Cosa Nostra** sendiri ada banyak capo. Namun setiap generasi dipastikan ada pemegang gelar bos tertinggi yang dikenal dengan julukan _**Capo di tutti Capi**_ yang artinya _'_ bos segala bos'. Bos yang paling sering terlibat dan mengurus family adalah Pain. Setahu Genma, Pain sering dipanggil atasan mereka 'Capo secondo' yang artinya bos kedua.

Sebagai mafia muda mereka belum bisa dipercayakan menjadi anjing elit para Capo, yang akan ikut kemanapun sang bos pergi, menjadi pengawal pribadi pun minimal 5 tahun pengabdian dan dibekali keahlian menembak, mahil multi-bahasa, kecerdasan otak (mafia harus memiliki otak berisi dan mengenyam pendidikan guna membantu mengurus perusahan dan melakukan transaksi dengan berbagai mitra bisnis kelak) dan tentunya profesionalitas tinggi.

" _zitto buffone_ _1_! Genma, Kotetsu daripada kalian bersantai begitu, lebih baik pergi sana lanjutkan patrolimu!" bentak Tatami Iwashi. Percekcokan mereka tak lama ketika atasan mereka memanggil.

"Genma dan Kotetsu, tolong persiapkan rute sampai ruang rapat karena _Capo di tutti Capi_ dan _padrona_ _2_ akan segera tiba." Ujar Pria besar dengan muka penuh sayatan, namanya adalah Ibiki, mentor bos mereka.

Perlu kalian ketahui La Cosa Nostra adalah geng mafia terbesar di Italia da eropa yang kini merembes hingga ke Amerika. Awalnya, La Cosa Nostra _Mafia merupakan nama sebuah konfederasi yang orang-orang di Sisilia masuki pada Abad Pertengahan untuk tujuan perlindungan dan penegakan hukum sendiri (main hakim). Konfederasi ini kemudian mulai melakukan kejahatan terorganisir.  
Anggota Mafia disebut "mafioso", yang berarti "pria terhormat".  
Mafia melebarkan sayap ke Amerika Serikat melalui imigrasi pada abad ke-20._ Mereka menawarkan perlindungan bagi siapa saja yang tertindas atau terancam, kemudian dengan cepat berubah menjadi kriminalitas pembunuhan dan kemudian lahir istilah _Assasin famiglia atau '_ keluarga Pembuh bayaran'. Misi pendirian organisasi mulai bergeser menjadi mencari keuntungan sebesar-besarnya dengan tidak mengindahkan tata aturan masyarakat yang lain. Yang mengherankan para anggotanya merasa tidak melakukan tindakan kriminal sebab di mata mereka, apa yang dilakukannya adalah sekedar memberikan proteksi atau perlindungan terhadap anggota lain yang mengalami tekanan atau pemerasan. Markas uatama di Itali oleh sebab itu mereka minimal bisa berbahasa Itali jika ingin menjadi _Mafioso._

Kejahatan mereka saat ini adalah kriminalitas, pencurian, pencucian uang, penjualan barang pasar gelap, pembuat dan pengedar narkoba terbesar serta penyedia jasa teroris dan bandit. Jadi jika kalian pikir dalang para teroris itu muslim, itu salah karena sebenarnya merekalah mafia yang ahli mencuci otak dan menjerat pengikutnya untuk radikan yang sesungguh jauh dari faham agama murni. Mencuci otak adalah salah satu keahlian mafia. Namun diantara semua catatan gelap mereka ada beberapa prinsip yang mereka pegang teguh yaitu: menghormati istri, tidak masuk ke klub-klub malam, tidak menyentuh narkoba dan meminum alkhohol, dilarang memakan uang hak rekan atau keluarganya, menomor satukan pekerjaan, dilarang memberikan informasi palsu dan tak jelas dan tidak menghianati kelompok sampai mati. Mereka sangat mentaati aturan itu dengan anggapan mereka tidak mungkin mau merusak diri sendiri dengan ciptaan sendiri, senjata makan tuan.

Sesaat kemudian munculah rombongan mobil mewah, ada sepuluh unit. Dan semuanya adalah mobil terbatas keluaran Italia. Secara serempak Genma dan bodyguard lainnya merapat dan berjejer rapih di depan pintu lobby utama untuk menyambut kedatangan keluarga besar Senju.

Dari dalam hotel pun muncul _Senju Secondo_ , Pain, bersama tunangannya, Konan, seorang model papan atas. Pain terlihat sangat gagah dan berkelas dengan balutan kemeja merah maroon sebaggai warna lambang mafia dan Jas hitam berkerah bulu-bulu hewan asli. Disampingnya, Konan nampak cantik dan anggun seperti biasa. Tubuhnya yang tinggi langsing profesional nampak cocok dalam bungkusan dress panjang berwarna merah darah berhias taburan permata asli. Rambutnya disanggul keatas ala balerina.

Mereka bersiap untuk menyambut keluarga besar di hadapan mereka.

"Apa aku cocok dengan gaun ini? Tidakkah terlalu mencolok?" Konan berbisik. Terlihat ia sedikit gugub. Pain menyentuh jemari Konan yang dikaitkan dilengan kirinya.

" Percayalah,kau tampak cantik hari ini. Ibuku pasti akan menyukaimu." Ujar Pain dengan suara rendah di dekat telinga konan. Wanita itu pun bersemu malu, kembali percaya diri dan ikut melangkah kedepan. Senyum manis tak lupa ia torehkan, demi kesan baik pertama di depan mertuanya.

Mobil paling depan parkir tepat di depan pintu lobby, disusul mobil serupa lainnya. Bodyguard yang bertugas menyambut mereka bergegas membukakan pintu mobil. Terlihat sepasang pria dan wanita dewasa keluar dan langsung di sambut secara formal oleh Pain.

" _Benvenuto_ _3_ _."_ Sapa Pain santun kepada pria berambut pirang dihadapannya yang langsung ditarik kedalam dekapan erat. 

" _Buongjorno_ _3_ _, figlio_ _4_ _."_ Balas pria eropa itu dengan logat itali kental.

" _Figlio,_ lihatlah dirimu sekarang! kau terlihat lebih dewasa."seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai merah datang bergabung. Mata emerald wanita itu berkaca-kaca karena menahan rindu. Dipeluknnya anak sulungnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau sudah lama tak pulang ke NewYork. Minato tak mengijinkanku datang ke Itali."

"Kushina, kurasa kau paham dengan kesibukan anakmu. Pasti dia juga jarang menetap di Itali." Minato terkekeh geli melihat istri tercintanya mengadu.

"Ayah, Ibu...lama tidak bertemu. Kalian nampak tetap sehat dan bugar. Syukurlah," Ujar Pain sambil tersenyum tipis. Wanita cantik berambut merah yang dikepang dan berpenampilan ala gadis china dihadapannya adalah ibu kandungnya Pain, bernama Khusina Uzumaki. Wanita 49 tahun ini adalah istri sah Minato Namikaze. Dari pernikahan mereka Pain mendapatkan 3 adik laki-laki.

"Ya ampun, kenapa dua bocah itu belum turun dan menyapa kakaknya?" seru Kushina sembari menoleh ke mobil di belakang mereka, tepat seharusnya kedua saudara Pain berada. Kushina memelotot galak seakan ia tahu kedua anaknya dapat merasakan melihatnya dan segera menampakan diri. Dengan wajah tak berminat dua sosok pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda turun. Wajah mereka ditekuk menahan kejengkelan.

"Kurama, Menma kenapa kalian lama sekali? Cepat sapa kakak kalian!" perintah Kushina kearah dua pemuda itu. Kedua putranya mendekat setengah hati.

" _Ciao_ 6 .Lama tak bertemu, kakak." Basa-basi pemuda berambut merah kejingaan. Terlihat jelas diwajah eropanya ia tak senang bertemu. "Sungguh jika bukan masalah mendesak internal begini aku tak mau repot-repot datang kemari. Aku sedang banyak order, asal kau tahu." Ada nada menyombongkan diri disana. pria berumur 25 tahun yang memiliki iris mata rubi. Gayanya seperti anak berandalan, sembrono dan seenaknnya.

" _non spingere te stetto_ _7_ _._ Aku tak memaksamu datang, **Kurama**." Balas Pain dingin. Terlihat jelas ia kurang begitu suka dengan perangainya. Pain langsung menjabat tangan terulur adiknya cengan cepat. Seakan ia tak ingin terlalu lama terkontaminasi tangan adiknya itu.

" Kau tidak berubah. Masih tetap menjadi psiko yang gemar mengumpulkan organ-organ menjijikan. Dewasalah dan urus perusahaan bagianmu di Belgia sana."

Mendadak wajah Kurama mengeras. Matanya menyipit penuh amarah.

" _Eh, come al solite. Tu sei quella che direttamente al nucleo. Fa chifo...non vuol dire che sei il primo sorella e oi saro paura di te_ _8_ _!"_ desis Kurama emosi. Berani-berani sekali kakaknya yang tak pernah pulang tiba-tiba menasehatinya. Mencampuri urusan pribadinya.

Cih! Orang ini hanya lahir lebih awal saja kurama, jika ia tak menahan diri sudah dari dulu keinginan menebas leher Pain dengan mesin gergaji kesayangan terlaksana. Mencabit isi perutnya dan menarik ususnnya hingga tak tersisa. Mencincang jantung dan paru-parunya untuk menu makan malam, memotong kemaluannya dan diberikan ke _cheeta_ peliharaannya. Kemudian akhirnya menyimpan bola mata milik Pain ke dalam toples pengawet. Menjadikan salah satu koleksi matanya. Ia akan beri label ' _Mata Senju Secondo'_.

Ah, membayangkan itu membuat ia bergairah. Entah kapan hal itu akan terwujud. Kurama melempas senyuman licik.

Melihat itu Pain hanya berkata santai,"Seperti biasa kau tidak terlihat tertarik dalam rapat keluarga." Ia dan kurama memang tak pernah cocok. Dibanding mengurus urasan internal mafia, Kurama lebih bersemangat jika diberi order membunuh seseorang.

"aku lebih suka bekerja tanpa diperintah, bung." Cercah Kurama." Dan kenapa harus di negara ini! Baru datang saja sudah terasa panas sekali."

"Karena ini negara sub tropis. Jangan harap turun salju, bodoh." Timpal pemuda di samping kurama. Wajahnya datar, nyaris tak berekpresi. Iris shapierenya melirik sejenak. Tidak berminta mengobrol ataupun bersalaman.

"lama tidak bertemu," ujarnya. Hanya itu. Lalu kembali berpaling. ' _Anak yang dingin.' Batin_ Pain.

" Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian masih mengingat wanita yang kuceritakan 2 tahun. Inilah orangnya, dan namanya Konan." Pain merangkul Konan hingga dapat bertemu muka dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"oh, Tuhan. Dia wanita itu?" suara kushina tercekak. Ia sedikit tak sadar dengan kehadiran wanita calon anaknya. Namun wajah wanita itu kembali ramah dan tersenyum hangat.

" Konan perkenalkan mereka orangtua dan adik-adikku. Semua, perkenalkan ia Konan. Kuharap kalian bisa mengangkatnya menjadi anggota family kita."

Kushina menerima uluran tangan Konan, ia terlihat tertarik dan mengagumi kecantikan Konan." Kau sangat cantik. Kalian meman pantas bersanding. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan menerimamu." Kata Kushina dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Konan pun nampak mulai rileks dan ikut suasana.

" Tuan Namikaze, saya senang anda tiba dengan selamat. Biarkan saya menunjukan ruangan meeting sebentar." Seru Ibiki sembari membungkuk hormat pada Minato.

" Baiklah,"

Kemudian Minato beserta rombongan berlahan memasuki gedung hotel. Mereka secara ketat digiring menuju ball meeting room. Tempat berlangsungnya rapat dengan kolega-kolega penting lain yang telah menunggu.

"Jadi mereka keluarga inti senju?" Bisik Genma ketika rombongan keluarga besar itu berlalu dan dirasa cukup aman untuk berbicara, jauh dari Ibiki tentunya.

Senior mereka, Tatami Iwashi langsung menjawab," Ya. Pria berambut pirang yang berada paling depan tadi adalah Minato Namikaze, _Capo di tutti Capi_. Ia yang mengontrol 20 perusahaan besar didunia, pemilik bank di Belgia dan perdana mentri di itu hanya kedoknya di dunia depan, aslinya ia yang mengontrol semua politik dari belakang. Kekuasaannya sangat mutlak dan licin sehingga tak pernah terendus oleh CIA maupun FBI."

" jadi dia penguasa sebenarnya...hebat." Timpal Kotetsu.

Tatami Terkekeh bangga merasa serba tahu dari juniornya," sedangkan wanita berambut merah itu adalah nyonya Kushina Uzumaki. Kusarankan kau tak meremehkannya. Ia adalah perempuan tersadis di Italia. Seorang pembunuh, psikopat. Nyonya tak segan-segan memngulitimu hidup-hidup didepan rekan mafia lain jika kau berbuat kesalahan. Dan kesadisan wanita ini menurun ke dua putranya. Pemuda bernama Kurama itu adalah pembunuh bayaran termahal di eropa. Sudah menjadi _black list_ FBI. Namun ia sangat licin seperti belut. Setiap korban yang di tinggalkan selalu memiliki tanda yang sama, yaitu leher terputus dan mata yang dicongkel. Ia sedikit fetish dengan bola mata."

Entah mengapa Genma ingin muntah, perutnya mual.

"Dan terakhir adalah Menma Uzumaki. Umurnya baru 18 tahun namun ia adalah hacker dan creaker jenius. Berapa kali ia membuat heboh badan cybercrime. Keahliannya mengacaukan sistem keamanan sudah tak diremehkan. Ia pernah masuk berita dunia karena membobol kantor pertahanan Iran dan Rusia. Membobol Bank besar seperti Volkbank, KBC Bank dan Swedbank sudah pernah ia lakukan. Dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak pernah dilakukan anak seumurannya." Tatami mengakhiri ceritanya. Bagi seorang mafia mereka harus tahu siapa tuan mereka sebenarnya, jadi tidak ada salahnya menceritan rahasia keluarga mafia pembunuh ini.

" Me...mereka keluarga yang mengerikan." Desah Kotetsu, ia jadi merinding sendiri membayangkan keluarga mafia itu. Kejahatan mereka begitu besar namun tak pernah terlacak.

"Menma mengapa kau mengganti warna rambutmu?" tanya Pain ketika mereka telah duduk di ruang rapat. Seingatnya Menma 10 tahun lalu masih memiki rambut berwrna pirang lemon, sama seperti minato. Namun kini dicet dengan hitam. Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang.

"Aku tidak ingin sama dengannya." Hanya jawaban itu yang keluar dari wajah stoik Menma.

Perhatian fokus ke gadget ditangan.

Suasana ruang rapat sangat sayup-sayup. Para kolega hanya bicara dengan suara rendah kepada rekan disamping meja mereka. Ruangan ditata sedemikian sehingga terdapat meja dua bagian dengan panjang membentuk dua setengah lingkaran. Menghadap langsung layar proyektor. Tipe ruang rapat dengan skala besar. Peserta rapat berjumlah 50 orang. Termasuk keluarganya, sisanya adalah rekan, para mentor, dan ketua bagian di beberpa distrik besar di Amerika dan Itali. Sebagian besar pria berumur lanjut dengan badan besar, penampilan berkelas khas mafia kelas kakap. Sedangkan yang memiliki status rendah seperti bodyguard dan roocky berdiri mengamankan daerah luar meja rapat.

Rapat dimulai ketika lampu dimatikan dan sebagian lagi difokuskan pada layar proyektor besar di atas podiun.

Ruang rapat mendadak tenang, semua terfokus pada seorang wanita muda bernama Yamanaka Ino naik ke atas mimbar. Ia yang dipercayakan Pain sebagai pembawa acara hingga selesai.

" Tuan-tuan dan nyonya, sebelum kita memulai rapat internal saya akan membagikan hasil kerja perusahaan selama semester 2 ini, namun sebelum itu, tuan Pain akan membawa beberapa hasil infestigasi."

Pain dengan spontan bangkit dan naik ke podium. Wajah penuh percaya diri dan matang menatap lurus dihadapannya.

" _Benvenuti_ , _signori_ _9_ _..._ sebelumnya saya akan melaporkan hasil laporan anak buah kepercayaan yang ku kirim 3 bulan lalu. Namanya Deidara."

Gambar slide proyektor menampilkan foto Deidara. Dan profil lengkapnnya.

" Dia orang kepercayaan dari Jepang. Keahliannya adalah meracik bom dari tipe daya ledak kecil hingga menengah radius 1 kilometer. Prestasi dalam pengamdian sangat banyak dalam menjadi intel di Israel dan Iran selama 10 tahun. Dia yang membantu transaksi nuklir di Iran, pemboman gedung perdana metri Turki dan penyeludup mesiu."

" Agen Deidara telah berhasil mengumpulkan informasi berharga mengenai penerus baru geng Yakuza di Jepang."

Gambar layar kini menampilkan kumpulan hasil pemotretan yang diambil diam-diam. Terpampang wajah seorang pria oriental asia. Foto berikutnya menampakan wajah yang sama dalam pose berbeda-beda. Semua foto diambil secara tak sadar oleh target.

" Seperti yang kita ketahui bersama, geng mafia terbesar di jepang dikenal sebagai Yakuza. Awalnya terdiri dari geng-geng kecil seperti Yamaguchi Gumi, selain itu ada enam kelompok lain yakni, Inagawa Kai, Sumiyopshi Kai, Aizu Kotetsu, Goda Ikka, Kudo Rengo Kusano Kai dan Kyosei Kai. Hingga muncul satu orang yang berhasil mempersatukan seluruh organisasi Yakuza. Orang itu adalah Madara Uchiha, seorang ex-militer dengan pangkat terakhir Admiral Muda (yang dicaPainya di usia 34 tahun). Yoshio Kodame berhasil mempersatukan dua fraksi besar Yakuza, yaitu Yamaguchi-gumi yang dipimpin Akimichi, dan Tosei-kai yang dipimpin Inuzuka.

Dari tahun ketahun jumlahnya cukup banyak untuk sebuah organisasi hitam dalam suatu Negara. Dari pemerintahan keluarga generasi Uchiha pertama hingga Fugaku Uchiha anggota mencapai Yakuza pun bertambah besar, keanggotaannya terutama di periode 1958-1963 – saat organisasi Yakuza di pimpin Madara Uchiha diperkirakan memiliki anggota 184.000 orang – atau lebih banyak daripada anggota tentara angkatan darat Jepang saat itu. MadaraUchiha dinobatkan sebagai godfather-nya Yakuza."

" Ku pikir kalian kau telah membereskan sampah-sampah itu, setelah penghianatan yang dilakukan Uchiha 7 Tahun lalu di Insiden Transaksi bahan inti Nuklir." Seru Kurama, mengintrupsi seenaknya.

Pain melempar tatapan kearah kurama, "Yah, kelompok elit Akatsuki telah membersihkan mereka, namun anak bungsu Fugaku ketika itu sedang diamankan ke luar negeri. Keberadaannya sulit dilacak karena dilindungi."

" Dan sekarang batu kecil itu berubah menjadi batu besar penghalang misi kita. Selama ada penerus Yakuza utama maka akan semakin sulit mengambil ahli Jepang bukan?Jadi kesalahan siapa anak Yakuza itu masih hidup?" Tambah Kurama, meremehkan.

Pain terdiam. Anak itu benar-benar membuatnya naik darah.

" Kurama hentikan memotong perkataan kakakmu." Titah Minato, mengisyaratkan mereka kembali ke materi.

Pain membuka mulutnya kembali, seteleh sedikit membisu," Nama anak penerus terakhir geng Yakuza adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Umurnya 28 tahun. Telah berhasil menyatukan kembali kelompok kecil Yakuza yang terpecah ketika ia baru dilantik. Ia kembali mengoprasionalkan pabrik senjata terbesar di di jenius dengan penemuan senjata-senjata teknologi terbaru hasil raancangannya sendiri. Total 20 jenis senjata berat dan bom nuklir yang sudah di ekpor ke timur tengah. Dan dia lebih teliti dan berhati-hati dari pada fugaku uchiha."

"Menarik," guman Menma. Foto data profil Sasuke berganti lagi.

" Deidara berhasil membobol Pabriknya 5 hari yang lalu, namun ia tak berhasil ini barang curian itu masih berada di kapal tengker China, selama kelompok Sasuke masih berkeliaran kita kesulitan membawanya kemari. Sedangkan Deidara tertangkap di china satu hari yang lalu."

" Untuk itu mulai saat ini kita harus dapat mencari kelemahan Sasuke Uchiha dan mematahkan perlawanan mereka selama-lamanya." Ujar Minatao.

"Aku ingin perhatian ekstra gerakan sekecil apapun dari Sasuke Uchiha, karena kini ia bisa menjadi ancaman serius."

Semua yang berada diruang rapat mengangguk setuju. Tatapan buas erlihat jelas di wajah kurama _'ini akan semakin menarik jika aku bisa berhadapan langsung dengan si pantat ayam itu.'_ Sepertinya misi menaklukan Jepang akans edikit terhambat oleh bos muda itu.

 **BUAKK**

 **DAK**

Pukulan kuat terus dilayangkan ke pada pria bersuai blonde di ruang tahanan itu. Wajah Deidara sudah tak dikenali lagi, penuh memar membiru, darah dan keringat. Kondisinya sudah diambang batas setelah diintrogasi dan di siksa pria bergigi runsing, Suigetsu.

" Katakan kepada siapa Kau bekerja, bajingan!"

Suigetsu sudah tak menghitung pukulan yang bersayang di wajah dan perut pria eropa itu. Yang ia inginkan pria itu menyerah dan membuka mulut. Memukul adalah pekerjaan paling menyebalkan, memguras tenaga. Ia lebih senang memenggal kepala orang dengan pedang besarnya.

" Hh...hhh...Sa-Sampai matipun tak akan kubocorkan. Lebih baik mati terbakar dari pada memberitahukanmu. Hhh...hhh"

"Brengsek..." Suigetsu menggeram, menahan amarah lalu dengan sekuat tenaga menedang kepala Deidara,

 **BUAKK**

"Kau pikir dapat mempermainkanku. Baik, akan kusudahi introgasi konyol ini."

 **BUAK, BAG,BUK**

Suara hantaman tendangan suigetsu kembali mengalun. Dengan ttidak ada ampunterus menedang punggung dan tulang pinggul Deidara. Hingga akhir berhenti, setelah kelelahan.

Suigetsu langsung menjambak rambut Deidara dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Okey, ganti pertanyaan! Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Naruto dan memanfaatkannya? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?Jawab kesabaranku sudah habis"

" **Huh..."** Deidara menyeringai. Mendengar nama anak itu disebut ia terkekeh geli.

"Kami satu keluarga dulu. Ketika umurnya 12 tahun ia melarikan diri dari rumah tanpa sebab yang jelas. Setelah menemuinya beberapa kali dan menyuruhnya kembali ia menolak. Dan ketika aku tahu ia pernah tinggal di rumah panti asuhan maka ku jadikan sebagai bumerang untuknya."

Deidara terbatuk darah membuatnya sedikit tersendak,

" Ohok...ohok...hah...hhh" nafasnya tersengal sengal, sembari meringkih menahan sakit ia kembali berkata,"Yang lebih membuatku tertarik adalah kenyataan ia dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha."

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Anak kecil terisak-isak menahan tangis dalam cengkraman pria asing yang mengikat tangannya dengan tali. Di dalam salah satu ruangan di panti asuhan itu, belasan anak-anak panti asuhan disekap dan diikat. Mereka berkumpul berdesak-desakan dalam ketakutan, bahkan wanita tua kepala pantu terlihat pingsan di tengah ruangan. Sebagai bukti ancaman nyata agar tidak berteriak meminta tolong._

" _shh...diam kalian semua, bocah-bocah sipit. Jika kalian sampai mencoba melawan dan lari maka tak segan-segan akan ku ledakan bangunan ini." Ancam Deidara. Dia tidak bercanda. Dua granak otomatis telah diletakan di tengah ruangan bermain ini. Bunyi pip monoton tanda granak itu aktif dan siap meledak menjadi nyayian horor anak-anak.. sebgaian anak bersembunyi dipundak yang lain, saling meringkup tak berdaya dalam pengawasan Deidara._

" _its show time," kata Deidara. Deidara kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jas kulitnya. Menelpon seseorang._

" _bagaimana Naruto? Apa kau masih keras kepala tidak mau memberiku kode akses ke gudang senjata itu? Bagaimana jika ku beri penawaran, jika kau datang kemari dan memberiku kode aksesnnya maka akan kujamin keselamatan anak-anak ini."_

" _ **A-apa maksutmu!kau berada dimana sekarang?"**_ _mendengar kepanikan Naruto, Deidara menyeringai._

" _Aku berada di panti asuhanmu. Bersama anak-anak tikus yang tak berdaya." Katanya. Sorang anak laki-laki dipaksa berdiri dan berbicara._

" _Naruto-nii..tolong aku! Ada orang jahat...kaka—mmm!"anak itu kembali dibekap dengan plester sehingga tak dapat bersuara. Hanya lengkuhan tertahan._

' _**Jangan macam-macam dengan mereka Deidara, atau kau akan menyesal!"**_

" _AHAHAHA...kalau begitu datanglah jika kau tak ingin mereka menjadi hamburan daging panggang, akn kuledakan gedung ini dalam waktu 10 menit dari sekarang jika kau tak datang. Jangan bawa polisi apalagi pacarmu itu, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." Ancaman kembali melucur manis dari bibir pria itu. Ia tak pernah bermain-main dengan bom._

 _Tak berlangsung lama, seseorang terlihat keluar dari taksi. Berlari tergesah-gesar membuka pagar rumah panti itu dan memasuki pekarangan._

 _Naruto tiba di ruangan penyekapan di lantai dua secapat kilat, dengan nafas terputus-putus dan berkeringat dingin._

" _INI DIA! Sekarang le-pas-kan mereka! Jangan libatkan anak-anak!" Seru Naruto sembari melempar map coklat ke kaki Deidara. Deidara menyeringai._

" _Apa ini?"Tanya Deidara curiga, meraih bungkusan coklat itu. Bunyi alat peledak masih terdengar bersahut-sahutan._

" _Flash Disk berisi code sistem keamanan pabrik dan ID masuknya. Semuanya lengkap. Lepaskan mereka!"_

" _hohoho...kau begitu bersemangat. Ini belum berakhir. Kau pikir aku akan melupaskanmu semudah itu. Ingat etika Mafia Naruto?_ _ **Kita bekerja tak meninggalkan bekas."**_

" _Brengsek. Jangan main-main denganku!"_

" _Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak buangan? Kuasamu sudah tak ada setelah meninggalkan manor house. Sekarang aku ingin meminum obat buatan rekanku. Oleh-oleh dari Itali."_

 _Lalu mendadak dari belakang Naruto diringkus oleh dua orang mafia. Tangannya di kunci dan dikunci dalam cengkraman kuat hingga ia tak dapat bergerak barang sedikit pun._

" _Sial! Lepaskan Aku!"_

" _Akan ku buat kau diam selama-lamanya. Demi menembus penghianatanmu pada family, kau harus meminum ini!"_

 _Dari saku Deidara ia mengeluarkan sebotol kecil obat berwarna hitam pekat. Dengan paksa membuka mulut Naruto dan memaksanya menelan semua obat itu. Deidara langsung memimumkan air dan membekap mulutnya setelah itu memencet hidung Naruto sehingga pemuda itu tak punya pilihan lain selain menelan obatnya._

" _OHOK..OHOK!" Naruto terbatuk-batuk setelah meminum 10 butir obat bius itu. Deidara berbisik di telinga Naruto._

" _Bagus telan dan cernalah obat percobaan sasori itu. Selama kau disini maka Sasuke akan mencarimu karena telah mencuri data base ini. Kuharap kau tenang-tenanglah disini sambil menunggu obat itu membunuhmmu atau Sasuke sendiri yang akan membunuh penghianat sepertimu."_

 _Berlahan pandangan Naruto mengabur, tubuhnya terasa panas dengan cepat, rasa keram menjalar keseluruh tubuh dan kepalanya seperti diremas-remas oleh tangan tak terlihat. Naruto mulai kehilanagn fokus dan keseimbangan. Nafasnya tersendak-sendak._

" _hh...hh...a.h..obat apa itu...?"kedua bodyguard langsung melepaskan pitingan mereka, membuat Naruto tersungkur diatas lantai, mengejang kesakitan yang mulai mengrogoti tubuhnya._

" _Barusan? Kau akan tahu sendiri adik kecil," Deidara tersenyum lebar puas diri lalu menepuk pipi pemuda pirang tak berdaya itu yang sedang mengelinjang menahan sakit._

 _Seperti cacing kepanasan._

" _Tenang saja rasa sakitnya akan hilang besok. Nikmatilah rasa puncaknya disini sampai ada yang menolong kalian semua. Dan sesui janjiku, anak-anak itu ku bebaskan. Lihat betapa pahlawannya dirimu." Deidara menendang perut Naruto lalu beranjak dari ruangn itu._

" _Ti...hhhahh...tidakkh..a...aapaa yang..ughh...terjadi...ppadaku..?!" Naruto semakin liar gerguling-guling merintih kesakitan. Kepalannya ranya mau pecah. Dada dan tenggorokannya terasa mulai terbakar._

" _Akhh...si..siapa..pun...ugh...hah..AHHH!" Naruto menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Merasakan siksaan reaksi obat entah apa itu. Air matanya keluar membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Dari mulutnya keluar darah segar. Teriak itu justru menambah rasa terbakar ditengorokannya. Ia muntah darah._

' _Sasuke...tolong aku...tidak! aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini karena berani menghianatimu...memberikan data paling berharga ke musuh. Karena itu..aku hanya ingin kau memaafkan aku...kumohon jangan benci aku...' Batin Naruto, rasa sakit itu membutakannnya dan berlahan kesadarannya mulai menipis. Hanya rintihan anak-anak yang terikat dengan mulut diperban sayup-sayup terdengar. Anak bernama konohamaru itu berusaha mengesot untuk menggapai Naruto. Semua anak-anak menangis tanpa suara. Mereka sedih karena disekap dan tak dapat menolong Naruto membiarkan kakak kesayangan mereka terkapar tak berdaya. Kesakitan. Hingga tak terdengar suara piluh itu lagi. Tubuh Naruto berhenti bergerak. Erangan tangis anak-anak menjadi._

 _Disaat yang bersamaan di tempat lain, di sebuah restoran china yang tertutup Sasuke Uchiha sedang menghadiri jamuan makan malam bersama rekan ayahnya dulu. Seorang kepala geng mafia china terbesar, TRIAD, namanya Toneri. Pria bersurai putih itu sengaja datang dari china untuk bertamu dan menawarkan kerja sama."_

" _Ku yakin kau dapat membawa kejayaan Yakuza kembali. Melebihi Fugaku." Puji Toneri sembari meminum arak beras ditangannya._

" _Orang mati tidak pantas dibicarakan lagi, Toneri-San. Meskipun saya tahu itu adalah pujian. Saya tidak ingin mendengar namanya." Kata Sasuke dingin._

 _Toneri terkekeh,"Hm, kau semakin mirip Itachi, dingin dan arogan. Tetapi membuatkku semakin tertarik bekerja sama denganmu."_

 _Sasuke hanya mentapnya datar. Dasar mafia gila, maki Sasuke dalam hati._

 _Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar._

" _ada apa?" tanya Sasuke ke orang disebrang sana._

" _Ada masalah besar! Gudang senjata di distrik 6 telah di bobol!"_

" _Apa!? Bagimana bisa?" nada suara Sasuke meninggi. Ia sangat marah, gudang utamannya tiba-tiba dikabarkan dibobol. Padahal gudang itu terdapat didalam pabrik canggih yang memiliki 3 lapis kemanan tercanggih didunia. Bagaimana bisa dibobol? Itu mustahil._

" _menurut penjaga, kemarin malam mereka melihat Naruto memasuki pabrik pada pukul 11.45. Dia diduga kuat memasuki ruang kendali monitor dan mencuri data base keamanan."_

 _NARUTO?_

 _Saat itu dunianya seperti mau terbalik. Naruto menghianatinya? Ini tak mungkin._

 _Mengapa pemuda yang sudah dianggab sebagai malaikat penolongnya, belahan jiwa dan cinta pertamanya tega melakukan itu semua?_

 _Kenapa Naruto?_

 _Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?_

-TBC-

ARTI BAHASA ITALIANYA:

[1]: diamlah, bodoh.

[2]: nyonya,miss

[3]:selamat datang.

[4]:selamat pagi

[5]:putraku.

[6]: Halo

[7]: jangan memaksakan diri

[8]:huh, seperti biasa. kau orang yang langsung ke inti. menyebalkan...bukan berarti kau kakak pertama maka aku akan takut padamu.

[9]: selamat datang tuan-tuan.

Gimana sudah mulai menemukan titik terang dari cerita ini? Oh ya,pas bagian Naruto diculik sangat sedih kalau dibarengi lagu ost Kill me,Heal me, **ILLUMINATION.** Menyentuh banget dam mengiris dihati. Tiap dengar lagu ini (dan tahu artinya) saya jadi tahu penderitaan Naruto.

Mohon maaf kalau cerita masih jauh dari harapan kalian. Chapter ini hanya membahas dunia Naruto yang sebenarnya. Dan kadang karakternya pake bahasa alien, itu pun diterjemahin ke go***le translate.

Biar gak bingung tentang dunia mafia disini eri akan kasih bocoran sedikit:

ADA 4 MAFIA BESAR:

:

ketua Sasuke Uchiha

Misi: menyatukan Jepang yang terpecah belah dan menguasai perdagangan serta mengusir orang asing penghianat Uchiha.

Anggota:184.000.

Wilayah kekuasaan: seluruh Jepang.

Markas:Kyoto

Pekerjaan: perdagangan( senjata, mesiu, mesin, obat kimia dan teknologi)

Ciri: kekeluargaan dan melindungi keluarga dari orang luar.

Kejahatan: pernah menjual senjata nuklir yang dipercayakan oleh pemerintahan Jepang berkat tipu daya Mafia Italia.

2\. KARTEL:

Ketua: Gaara no sabaku.

Misi: membalas dendam atas kematian keluarga gaara dan merebut beberapa wilayah yg direbut mafia Cosa Nostra

Kejahatan: memproduksi ganja, kakau dan nikotin. Penyetor teroris terbesar, pembuat obat bius terbesar, dan yang bertanggung jawab atas 8000 kasus korupsi berantai di Negara Asia.

Markas: kolombia.

Wilayah kekuasaan: Kolombia Amerika,Vietnam, dan semenanjung Arab.

TRIAD:

Ketua: Toneri.

Markas: Hongkong.

Kejahatan: Bidang perdagangan obat bius, pencucian uang, judi ilegal, prostitusi, pencurian mobil, dan jenis kejahatan lain-nya. Sumber pendapatan utama mereka berasal dari pemalsuan property intelektual, seperti software komputer, CD musik, dan VCD/DVD film. Termasuk juga perdagangan tembakau.

Wilayah Kekuasaan: Beroperasi di negara-negara yang memiliki populasi masyrakat Cina yang signifikan, seperti Macau, Taiwan, daratan Cina, Malaysia, Singapura, dan pecinan di Eropa, Amerika Utara, Afrika Selatan, Australia, dan New Zealand.

MISI:melebarkan sayapseluas-luasnya dengan mengadu domba antar mafia hingga menjadi mafia terbesar dan terkuat.

LA COSA NOSTRA (MAFIA)

Ketua: Minato Namikaze dan 'capo' lainnya.

Markas: Itali

Kejahatan:kriminalitas, pencurian, penjualan barang pasar gelap,,narkoba, pembuat miras, membangun perjudian hotel dan tempat prostitusi serta pelatihan teroris. Menawarkan perlindungan bagi tetangga dengan bayaran tinggi serta menyediakan Jasa Pembunuh bayaran terbesar.

pendirian organisasi mulai bergeser menjadi mencari keuntungan sebesar-besarnya dengan tidak mengindahkan tata aturan masyarakat yang lain. Yang mengherankan para anggotanya merasa tidak melakukan tindakan kriminal sebab di mata mereka, apa yang dilakukannya adalah sekedar memberikan proteksi atau perlindungan terhadap anggota lain yang mengalami tekanan atau pemerasan.


	4. Chapter 4 BALASAN REVIEW AJA KOK

NUMPANG LEWAT,

BALASAN REVIEW!

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, .184, Aiko Hikari Fujoshi, , Aiko Michishige ,: iya baru update ini, karena chater 3 adalah pembuka inti masalah jadi seddikit panjang dan telat abdate. Paginya sempat final ujian geometri dulu lagi…hehehe. Jangan lupa add **line** ku:erihere.

kyuubi no kitsune 4485: Nanti akan terjawab di chap 3 up..makasih dah baca…saya menangis terharu sekarang.

Khioneizys: Itu karena BBM ku mati! Kemarin habis ganti hape tapi sya baru tahu ternyata gak bisa kasih masuk ID ku yang lama…huhuu..ya terima kasih udah baca fic aneh ini *bungkuk depan leptop.

margritFlow, lemonade2108, Yukayu Zuki: hueeee…aku malu banget karena typo bersebaran ini. Maklumlah baru pemula, jujur saya ini aslinya Cuma mangaka jadi-jadian. Buat komik dari sd trus jual ketemen2 untuk di baca. Baru kuliah ini berhenti gambar dan memutuskkan menulis fic aja. Makasih senpai sarannya. I will tray my best! *fire!

sivanya anggarada: Aku jujur suka baca yaoi yang tema BDSM, atau yakuza begitu kaya finderfiew dll. Tapi kalau yg mirip ceritaku gak tahu deh yg mana…saya harus gak mirip sekali ya…nanti dikira copycat. Tapi ada reader yg kasih ingat ternyata manga bi no isu. Saya pernah baca tapi sebulan yg lalu. Pasnulis ini saya langsung terinspirasi sama tu manga(makasih sensei). Tapi hanya awlnya kok yg udah kasih support.

mifta cinya :IYA ADA! Cankok pita suara itu ada tapi jarang di dunia. Coba saja kamu baca di mbah go**le. Iya. Mereka memang saling cinta tapi miss comuicatons. Sasuke sibuk dan Naruto gak suka kasih beban orang makanya mereka tidak pernah sehati.

jewELF: mereka hanya pernah ketemu satu kali. Sate itulah Sasuke jadi punya satu tujuan kuat yaitu menyatukan kembali Yakuza sehingga kalau dia sudah menemukan doi,Naruto bakal ada tempat untuk berlindung dan gak dikejar rentenir lagi ,*mulia amat. Sasuke dulu masih rada meralatlah istilahnya,

BlackCrows1001: itu sudah takdir kamu!*nunjuk Naruto yang cengok. Iya, Naruto memang banyak masalah kalau dekat Sasuke. Dia gak suka oranglain terbebani, untuk itu dia lebih suka pendam sendiri karena takut !

naehyuk6:Huuu..aku akan berusaha. Semoga keybord dan tanganku bisa bekerja sama dengan otakku chapter depan.

Yuiko Narahashi: Itu gara2 seting grammar language ms word ku yg eror. Nulis ini eh berubah jadi lain. Tapi makasih udah koreksi saya…

Indah605: kamu sedang apa? Olah raga?oke lupain yg itu. Iya saya akan berjuang. Mumpung final tinggal hari senin. Oh dosen..

Aprieelyan:YUP! Kamu akan menyebrangi dunia mafia yang kotor, kejam dan penuh darah. Kalo penasaran cari aja nama mafianya. Adakok. Saya nulis sesuai reffrensi terpercaya *mbah g***le.

nelsonthen52, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, ringo usami:ya fighting. Tapi minggu ini saya harus ketukang urut. Leher ku kaku dan pegal sekali cos nulis berjam2 didepan NB. Ternyata jadi author itu susah*siapa bilang gampang..?. ya tapi saya senang kalian menikmati cerita ini.

honoka ch, 85i:IYA Sasuke KAMVRET! Tapi memang uchiha dari sononya arogan,dan merasa selalu benar. Untung Naruto orang yang sabar, rajin beramal, dan suka bagi-bagi uang (loh?)btw, tunggu aja chap lainnya dan maklumkan jika masih typo sedikit-sedikit.

Khioneizys, vira-hime: Permintaan kalian sudah ta kabulin. Chap 3, 4,600 word. _kurang baik apa coba aku sama kamu. Kamu,..Iya, kamu,ai loph yu…( itu dodit yang ngomong loh.)_

veira sadewa, HiNa devilujoshi : Naruto gak mati kok. Nanti ceritanya sampe situ aja kalo dia mati dan Sasuke bakal terror aku setiap malam.

kyuubi no kitsune 4485: Sasuke selamat! Kamu punya banyak antiteme. Tapi tenang aja, aslinya Sasuke itu baik nauzubillah. Puasa kemarin aja dia bagi2in tajil di masjid sebelah…hahah bercanda

.184, : wah, kayanya kamu tipe penyuka masokist. Kalo Naruto mati masalah gak kelar, Sasuke belum tahu siapa yg buat Naruto berkhianat dan siapa si dei itu. Tetap update ya.

naehyuk6, Yukayu Zuki :Kalo kamu penyuka BDSM, selamat. Akan ada banyak BDSM setelah chap 3& 4\. Makasih,,,tapi kalo kamu lgi puasa mending pas buka puasa aja ya… semat berlibur.

hanazawa kay: saya juga gak nyangka bakal dibaca. Tapi saya senang kamu menikmati cerita pasaran ini.

.9: iya. Saya juga baru jadi author tulus. Lebh suka membaca dari smp. Baru berani nulis pas kuliah ini. Jadi maklum kalo banyak salah tulis. Tapi kamu senang kan?

mifta cinya : Deidara bukan kakak kandung. Tapi karena mereka tinggal satu rumah makanya dah dianggab family.

ciel(guess): Naruto bukan anak yg gak diinginkan. Tapi anak bandel yg berani kabur dari rumah di umur 12 tahun mungin gak tahan tinggal dirumah." _I wanna free…."_ *jerit Naruto dalam ati.

justin cruellin:iya, Terima kasih udah baca.

choikim1310:Bulan puasa begini saya malah buat fic. Ternyata saya terinspirasi manga bi no bitsu diawalnya. Coba aja kkamu baca. Masih udah mampir.

zadita uchiha:balas pake bahasa itali ah…"Grazie ancora,"

zadita uchiha:saya usahain setiap chapter jelas,biar gak menggantung. Rated M untuk crime karena bakal penuh intrik, darah dan BDSM. Dulia merana menjadi pacar kepala yakuza sih…

Ace155: IYA1 TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENGINGKATKAN! Sumpah saya langsung jatuh cinta sama manganya pas awal baca. Tapi itu dah lama aku baca dan pas jadi kiblat awal cerita. Terispirasi lah…dari baca komiknya jadilah ini fic khusus untuk sasunaru lover.

nami yukidakara, Aiko Hikari Fujoshi, BlackCrows1001: tenang…Naruto banyak nyawanya kok …*emang kucing?

nelsonthen52, Mimo Rain, blackjackcrong, versetta:iya makasih…

: arigatou! *peluk dan ciumin iche. Sambil nangis.

SNlop : ada jawabannya di chap 3, naru hanya anak panti kok.

nami yukidakara: terimakasih kamu telah menjadi pembaca setia. Kamu boleh kasih saran nanti aku tambahkan.

Guest kasih dah baca kamu bisa tambahan masukan.

AtukChu :Seorang yakuza rata2 begitu kalo sudah dihianati. Kepercayaan tu 100% penting disbanding apapun bagi mereka.

Arisa T:Terima kasih kamuu pembaca pertamaku. Iya aku akan usahan meruba gaya tulis acak aduk ku dan nambah word biar makin baca!

Buat yag namanya belum kubaca, mungkin terlewat tapi pastinya saya senang menjadi bahan bacaan yg mengisi liburan atau waktu santai kalian. Narusasu llah yag paling senang karena terus dijadikan cerita (dan korban )

Akhir kata : semoga menjadi hiburan bagi kalian dan gak bosan sama sasunaru ataupun narusasu. Kesamaan cerita adalah lumrah tapi kalau sampai menjiplak keseluruhan itu namanya plagian. So, keep write your fantastic world. Semoga semakin cinta Sasuke dan Naruto. Fic ini terinpirasi manga **BI NO ISU**. Silakan baca lgi kalo lupa.


	5. Chapter 4: Ke Taman Bermain?

**YAKUZA BLOODY LOVE**

 **Story© ERI TII**

 **Charakters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gender: Romance, Angst**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **A/N: Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca setia dari chapter 1-4, saya sangat senang membaca comment kalian dan membuat saya semakin bersemangat melanjutkan fic kilat ini. Meskipun tidak semua saya balas, tapi percayalah saya membaca komen chap depan mungkin saya tidak akan sering update karena saya akan pulang kampng yeaaa(kecuali saya membeli vocer wifi.) TAPI saya akan terus menulis di waktu luang. Jika terlambat update mungkin saya akan mengupdate satu kaligus beberpa capther. Mumpung puasa, mohon maaf lahir batin dan selamat berlibur (saya baru mau libur kuliah lusa…) jangan lupa review diakhir ya..saya tak memaksa loh *asah parang dibelakang.**

Chapter 4: Ke Taman bermain?

Naruto merasakan dirinya terus berjalan berputar-putar di suatu tempat tetapi ia tak tahu dimana persisnya. Karena dunia sekitarnya hanya terlihat berwarna putih dan tak berujung. Ia mencoba mengingat mengapa dia berada disini tetapi semakin ia mencobanya maka ia semakin tak mengingat apa-apa, seakan ada yang menghapus ingatannya. Seperti papan tulis yang dihapus hingga bersih dan tak berbekas.

Mata biru seindah langit musim panasnnya hanya menatap hampa kesegala arah. Entah apa yang ia lakukan ditempat ini ia sendiri tak tahu. Hanya suara-suara samar yang kadang terdengar menggema entah dari mana. Suara seseorang. Suara itu terus memanggilnya meski tak jelas, ia tahu suara itu memanggil namanya. Ada perasaan rindu disana, rasa yang kadang begitu kuat sehingga terasa memilukan hingga tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

" _kenapa aku menangis?"_ Naruto bertanya pada diri sendiri, tangannya berlahan menyentuh dadanya, ada rasa sakit disana. Entah apa yang memyebabkan perasaan sedih dan sesak di dadanya, namun ia tahu setiap kali suara itu memanggil dengan nada sedih ia seakan pula ikut bersedih.

Adakah seseorang yang begitu bersedih hingga memanggil namanya terus menerus dengan lirih?

Naruto semakin lama semakin merasakan dorongan untuk mendengar suara itu lebih jelas lagi.

Ia ingin mencari asal suara itu, ia ingin tahu siapa yang terus memanggilnya dengan putus asa.

Entah mengapa sejalan dengan tekat Naruto yang semakin kuat suara itu pun semakin jelas.

Awalnnya hanya _" ru…to…na…pu…dih.."_

Lalu semakin jelas lagi," _Naruto…aku begitu rapuh tanpamu…"_

Suara itu semakin jelas dan berlahan ingatannya tentang seseorang terlihat samar-samar.

" _Naruto apa kabar? Hari ini aku datang menjengukmu lagi, apa kau masih marah…? Sampai kapan kau akan mengacuhkanku?"_

" _Naruto, jangan tidur terus. Jika kau bangun akan kubelikan mi ramen satu cup. Ah, baiklah dua cup jika kau mau bangun dan menciumku"_

" _Hari ini Sakura datang berkunjung bersama konohamaru, kau pasti senang karena kedatangan mereka."_

" _Naruto apa kau tidak lelah tidur? Aku bosan sekali, seharusnya kau tidak tidur, taman bermain hari ini membagikan diskon bagi pasangan. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin pergi ketaman hiburan sudah lama sekali tapi aku tak pernah mengabulkannya. Baik, jika kau sadar nanti aku akan meluangkan semua waktuku untukmu. Jadi sadarlah…"_

Hingga akhirnnya Naruto tak kuat menahan gejolak hatinya yang merintih menahan sedih, sakit, rindu ingin bertemu.

" _Naruto Ai-shi-te-ru…"_

Dan air mata Naruto pun tak dapat dibendung lagi. Air mata pemuda manis itu tumpah. Tangannya memukul lemah dadanya, mencoba mengusir rasa nyeri didalam sana. Rasanya sulit untuk mengambil nafas.

Sasuke…Sasuke..Ya benar Namanya! Kini ia tahu suara milik siapa itu.

Seseorang yang selalu menghantui mimpinya. Nama yang selalu menjadi candu bagi Naruto.

"….!"

Ia ingin memanggil namanya menyahut panggilan Sasuke namun tiba-tiba suaranya seperti tertahan di kerongkongan. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, lehernya sakit. Dicengkramnya leher jenjang itu. Suaranya tak dapat keluar.

YAKUZA BLOODY LOVE

© Eri Tii

Sasuke berdiri di depan kamar Naruto pada pagi hari yang sejuk. Jendela-jendela disepanjang lorong dibiarkan terbuka, sehingga udara pagi yang sejuk dengan leluasa masuk kerumah besar ini. Menghapus sisa-sisa kesuraman yang disebabkan hawa badmood Sasuke, seakan rumah ini semakin suram karena mewakili suasana hati si tuan rumah.

Mulutnya ditutupi masker dan di tangan kanannya terlihat ia membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah segar yang dibungkus kertas berwarna putih bersih. Alasan kenapa ia bisa membawa benda itu tidak lain karena wanita yang baru saja bertamu tadi pagi, sekitar sejam yang lalu. Sakura haruno.

" _Ini," Sasuke sempat dibuat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sakura datang bersama bocah panti bernama Konohamaru. Sakura tiba-tiba menodongkan sebuket mawar merah pagi itu._

 _Sasuke langsung memucat._

" _jangan katakan ini untukku. Lebih baik simpan saja jika kau tak ingin melihatku membuangnya ketempat sampah." Seru Sasuke sembari mundur selangkah._

 _Wanita berambut seperti permen kapas ini mendecih," hentikan itu, kau aneh sekali. Aku tahu alergimu dengan serbuk bunga. Tapi mawar ini tidak memiliki serbuk bunga. Terimalah," desak Sakura._

 _Tak mengindahkan wajah garang Sasuke Sakura terus menodongkan mawar itu didepan wajahnya. Sontak Sasuke panic dan mengambil langkah seribu._

" _HACIU..HACIU..!" Sasuke bersin hebat._

" _SINGKIRKAN BUNGA ITU, SIALAN! AKU BILANG MENJAUH…!"_

" _Ahahahaha kau lucu sekali Sasuke, alergimu bisa-bisa membuatmu tidak dapat segera menikah."_

" _APA HUBUNGANNYA?"_

 _Mundur lagi._

" _Semua laki-laki wajib membawakan bunga kepasangannya ketika mereka berkencan atau menjenguk sakit. Dan ketika menikah pasanganmu pun akan memegang sebuket bunga hingga kalian berciuman di altar, lalu kemudian sang pengantin membuang buket itu sebagai rebutan para gadis-gadis yang ingin cepat menikah." Kata Sakura penuh semangat, entah mengapa wanita ini terus mencuri langkah Sasuke._

 _Sakura maju makin bernafsu,_

" _HACIU!"Sasuke bersin._

 _Sakura menyeringai._

 _Sasuke mundur lagi,_

 _Maju._

 _Mundur._

 _Ma…_

" _Hentikan, jika kau maju satu langkah lagi aku tak segan menendangmu keluar dari sini."_

" _AHAHAHA…sangat menyenangkan mengoda Ketua Yakuza yang takut bunga." Wanita itu tertawa. Lucu saja melihat orang searogan Sasukebertingkah kkonyol begitu._

" _Aku tak takut."_

" _benarkah?" Sakura menangkat alisnya, mawar-mawar itu dicoba dekatkan ke wajah Sasuke._

 _Sasuke langsung menepis bunga-bunga itu._

" _HENTIKAN! Kau pikir aku senang dipermainkan! Karin segera singkirkan bunga ini dari hadapanku!"_

 _Karin yang berdiri tak jauh dari TKP langsung menyambar Sakura,berusaha merebut benda keramat itu._

" _Kemarikan bunga itu, jidat lebar."_

" _apa –apaan kau mata empat!Menyingkir!"_

" _Itu bunga buat kak Naruto!" Suara cempreng koohamaru menghentikan perkelahian dua wanita ini._

" _HACIU…APA?" disela bersinnya Sasuke berteriak._

" _Bunga mawar itu buat kak Naruto! Jangan dibuang!"_

" _Iya, bunga ini khusus untuk Naruto, kok." Sakura mengibaskan tangan Karin segera._

" _Tadi pagi sekali konohamaru memintaku pergi ke pasar bunga untuk membelikan Naruto bunga ini." Kata-katanya langsung menghilang ketika melihat wajah sangar Sasuke, seketika wajahnya memucat. Baginya Sasuke seperti orang jahat._

 _Konohamaru menunduk takut lalu kembali bersembunyi di kaki Sakura. Anak berumur 6 tahun ini adalah salah satu anak panti asuhan tempat Naruto pernah tinggal. Namanya panti asuhan Konoha, panti asuhan yang paling tua berdiri dan nyaris ditutup. Naruto sangat bekerja keras selama bertahun-tahun untuk mempertahankan panti asuahan yang pernah memungutnya itu. Itulah mengapa anak panti sangat menyayanginya. Sakura sendiri adalah teman SMA Naruto yang jadi suka relawan mengurus anak panti asuhan._

" _Ah, padahal aku masih ingin menggodamu." Ujar Sakura dengan wajah pura-pura kecewa dan itu membuat Karin melotot galak." Tapi konohamaru sudah tak sabar bertemu Naruto. Bisa kami melihatnya?"_

 _Sasuke menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan, matanya menatap penuh pertimbangan ke dua tamunya ini. Menimbang-nimbang memperbolehkan atau mengusir mereka?_

 _Sasuke menghela nafas berat lalu berkata lantang," tidak bisa. Kalian tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang._

 _Sakura dan Konohamaru mematung. Tak percaya apa yang diucapkan pria pantat ayam ini._

" _eh? Apa kau tak salah? Anak ini sangat ingin melihat kakaknya! Kenapa tidak boleh?"_

" _ya, aku masih waras sehingga aku tahu apa yang kuucapkan, Haruno."_

" _Bagaimana kau bisa melarangnya menjenguk naru-"_

 _Sasuke langsung memotong," Kondisinya sudah memasuki tahap normal, jadi kalian tidak usah kawatir."_

" _Tapi…"_

" _Karin bawa mereka keluar."_

 _Kata-kata Sasuke mutlak. Ini sudah perintah finalnya. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah, sekalipun Naruto. Mata onix itu menyorot mereka dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi._

" _kalian sudah dengar. Saya akan menunjukan jalan keluarnnya,"_

 _Sakura terperangah tak percaya, mengetahui pemuda itu tak mengijinkan mereka bertemu keluarga mereka sendiri yang sedang koma. Padahal mereka telah menempuh perjalanan pagi-pagi sekali untuk kepasar ketika matahari belum terbit, lalu menaiki bus subuh yang harus melewati jalan panjang hingga sampai kemari. Semua karena keinginan kuat konohamaru yang ingin menjenguk Naruto. Tega sekali pria iblis ini._

" _Asal kau tahu, Konohamaru membeli bunga ini dengan uang tabungannya sendiri." Ujar Sakura sembari menahan amarah._

" _hn." Guman Sasuke tak acuh. Ia tak terpengaruh drama Sakura._

" _setidaknya berikan bunga ini untuknya." Dengan kasar Sakura menyerahkan bunga itu ke Karin. Dengan reflex Karin menyematkan dalam pelukannya._

" _ayo, sudah dengar katanya, Kita pulang." Sakura mengacak rambut konohamaru penuh rasa sayang, membenarkan syall birunya untuk memastikan udara dingin tak mencuri masuk. Kemudian mereka bergandengan tangan beranjak dari rumah mewah Sasuke. Pria uchiha itu hanya diam._

 _Konohamaru mendadak berhenti,ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura dan berlari kearah Sasuke._

" _Konohama-"_

" _Kak Naru suka taman bermain. Kakak selalu bilang ingin pergi kesana. Nanti ajak dia kesana saja kalau dia sedih. Katanya dia senang pergi kesana."_

 _Lalu bocah itu kembali berlari kerangkulan Sakura_

 _Sasuke terpaku. Meresapi kata-kata konohamaru. Konohamaru terdengar merengek sebelum akhirnya mereka meghilang dari balik pintu._

 _Taman bermain?_

ia tak tahu Naruto belum pernah kesana. Jika diingat-ingat bocah berisik itu pernah menyinggung taman bermain tapi ia lupa kapan.

" _Sasuke kapan kamu libur?"_

" _hn."_

" _bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Disneyland?"_

" _hn?"_

" _Sasuke? Jadi Kita pergi ?"_

" _Aku sibuk."_

Ah, ia ingat sekarang, ketika seminggu yang lalu Naruto bertanya padanya sekilas. Dan ketika ia ulang tahun bulan juli lalu Naruto pun membahas itu.

" _Sasuke aku ingin ke Disneyland…" rengek Naruto diruang kerjanya saat itu._

" _Untuk apa?"_

" _karena hari ini ulang tahunmu. Aku ingin kesana."_

" _Apa kepalamu terbentur? Aku yang ulang tahun kenapa kau yang meminta hadiah?"_

" _lalu kau ingin apa, teme?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, lucu._

 _Sasuke berhenti menulis, berfikir sejenak, kemudian menyeringai," Aku ingin dirimu. Sekarang."_

 _Wajah Naruto langsung memerah._

Dan kenangan itu berakhir dengan mereka bercinta beberapa ronde di meja kerja. Okey, lupakan itu. Entah mengapa mengingatnya membuatnya terlihat brengsek.

" Sasuke-sama, apa yang harus saya lakukan dengan bunga ini?"

Lamunan nista Sasuke buyar oleh suara Karin. "saya harus membungnya atau…?"

"Berikan padaku."

 _Yakuza Bloody Love_

Dan itulah akhirnya kenapa sekarang Sasuke berada didepan pintu kamar kekasihnya dengan sebuket bunga ditangan.

Dengan semangat 45 Sasuke memantapkan diri memasuki kamar Naruto. Lengkap dengan masker di mulut dan bunga yang diusahan jauh-jauh dari hidungnya.

Sasuke melangkah masuk menuju ranjang besar di kamar itu. Melihat Sasuke masuk para bodyguard yang berjaga memohon diri keluar sehingga kini hanya mereka berdua. Kicauan burung gereja menjadi alunan music alam yang memenuhi kamar itu, jendela-jendela kamar itu telah dibiarkan terbuka agar Naruto dapat menyerap cahaya matahari yang katanya berkhasiat memiliki Vitamin D.

 _Sudah 3 hari._

Naruto belum menunjukan perubahan berarti, selang infus dan masker oksigen masih menghiasi tubuh Naruto. Wajahnya jadii terlihat lebih pucat dan rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah seperti bunga matahari kini berwarna kuning pucat.

" Hai, aku datang lagi dobe." Guman Sasuke. Setelah meletakan bunga itu di meja nakas Sasuke segera duduk di kursi langganannya. Masker diwajahnya disingkapkan karena bunga itu sudah jauh dari jangkauannya.

Ia tersenyum lembut, entah setiap melihat wajah damai Naruto Sasuke tak tega mengganggu tidur damainya. Senyumnya mendadak muncul tanpa ia sadari.

Setelah mengetahui alas an mengapa Naruto menghianatinya telah membuat Sasuke sadar kebodohannya selama ini. Ia tidak peka dengan Naruto sehingga tak tahu apa saja yang ia alamai selama ini.

" kau telalu banyak menahan penderitaanmu sedirian, seharusnya kau membaginya padaku juga agar aku bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

Air mata itu lagi-lagi menetes. Meski hanya sebelah, Sasuke menangis dalam diam. Menyesasili kebodohannya yang tak peka. Bahunya bergetar.

" _Naruto…aku begitu rapuh tanpamu…"_

"Naruto apa kabar? Hari ini aku datang menjengukmu lagi, apa kau masih marah…? Sampai kapan kau akan mengacuhkanku?"

"Naruto, jangan tidur terus. Jika kau bangun akan kubelikan mi ramen satu cup. Ah, baiklah dua cup jika kau mau bangun dan menciumku"

Sasuke terus berceloteh. Apa saja ia ucapkan untuk membuat ramai kamar ini. Membunuh kesunyian dan perasaan kalutnya.

"Hari ini Sakura datang berkunjung bersama konohamaru, kau pasti senang karena kedatangan mereka."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum ketika melihat bunga itu, senyum penuh yang jarang ia tunjukan di depan Naruto. _Mereka bilang dia suka taman bermain._

"Naruto apa kau tidak lelah tidur? Aku bosan sekali, seharusnya kau tidak tidur, taman bermain hari ini membagikan diskon bagi pasangan. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin pergi ketaman hiburan sudah lama sekali tapi aku tak pernah mengabulkannya. Baik, jika kau sadar nanti aku akan meluangkan semua waktuku untukmu. Jadi sadarlah…"

Lagi-lagi dadanya terasa sakit. Semua yang ia lakukan percuma, Naruto tetap tidak menunjukan apa-apa. Apa semarah itu kepadanya? Rasanya seperti ada yang meremas kuat jantungnya.

"aku tak punya apa-apa lagi selain dirimu. Kau dilahirkan hanya untukku... selamanya dan hanya kau seorang. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…" diraih tangan kanan Naruto dan ditempelkan ke pipi kiri Sasuke. Dengan berlahan dan lembut Sasuke mengelusnya membayangkan seakan narutolah yang mengelus wajahnya sekarang. Air mata kembali menetes membasahi kulit pucatnya dan mengenai jemari lentik Naruto.

Naruto dapat ia rasakan menyentuh dirinya secara tak langsung dan menggetarkan hatinya, rasa rindu meresap hingga ke nadinya.

"Naruto Aishiteru.." ujar Sasuke sembari mencium telapak tangan dingin itu.

SHET

Sasuke terhentak kaget. Barusan! Barusan ia merasakan jemari Naruto bergerak di wajahnya. Sedikit tapi Sasuke yakin 100% barusan Naruto merespon!

"Na…Naruto?!"

Bunyi detak monitor detak jantung kian cepat. Nafas Naruto kian kuat dan berat.

"Naruto? Apa yang terjadi? Naruto…kau tak apa-apa?"

Detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Sasuke panik bukan main. Dilihat wajah Naruto masih sama

"KABUTO! PENGAWAL PANGGIL KABUTO!SEKARANG!"

China, pelabuhan Sanghai.

Tiga mobil hitam terlihat melintasi jempatan donghan dengan kecepatan tinggi, yaitu jembatan sepanjang 32,5 km ini menjadi penghubung sebuah pelabuhan laut lain di pelabuhan shanghai. Namanya pelabuhan Yangshan pelabuhan laut Yangshan dibangun di pulau Yangshan sehingga mobil harus melewati jembatan panjang ini.

Pelabuhan Yangshan salah satu pelabuhan tersibuk didunia, setiapp hariya memindahkan 500 lebih ton barang ke shanghai. Berbagai dus-dus dan kotak-kotak tengker memenuhi pulau ini. Kapal-kapal besar setiap harinya bersandar dan memindahkan barang-barang disini entah itu produk bajakan china hingga barang seludupan seperti narkoba.

Ketika mobil itu parker sembarang dan penumpang didalamnya langsung memnghambur keluar. Dari setiap mobil Nampak 3 orang berpenampilan Yakuza. Disanalah Juugo turut turun dari dalam mobi. Pria besar itu menyisir rambutnya lalu membakar rokok di tangannya. Mereka adalah Sakon, Ukon; duo kembar yang menguasai daerah Harazuku, seorang wanita bersurai merah bernama Tayuya, Kidomaru, Zabuza, Haku, Kimimaru dan Jiroubo.

" Jadi, kapal yang mana barang kita disimpan?" tanyanya kepada salah satu yakuza. Kepulan asap nikotin melayang diudara. Juuga dapat merasakan bau laut dan oli bercampur di pelabuhan ini. Membuat kepalanya pusing, ia hanya ingin urusannya cepat berakhir dan kembali pulang ke jepang.

Pria berpakaian kemeja putih dengan lengan digulung menjawab," Kapal Marin007-BK dengan tujuan Eropa. Tepatnya kapal yang itu." Sembari menunjuk kapal tengker berwarna abu-abu. Kapal besi yang cukup besar menampung 50 kotak kargo dan 10 bus.

"Apa ada yang menjaga?"

" Kurasa tidak, hanya buruh di kapal sejauh ini yang ku selidiki." Jawab pria bertato lain.

"polisi? Bagaimana dengan mereka? Sudah kau bereskan Sakon?"

Pria bergaya nyetrik bernamasakon mengangguk," sudah, polisi-polisi tak akan masuk ke area ini untuk sementara."

"Bagus. Tapi siapkan pistol kalian, aku tak ingin kalian tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak. Oh, jangan lupa siapkan truk pengangkutnya."

" sudah, bos. Truk itu sudah menunggu di dekat pintu kapal."

"Hm…"

Juugo mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam lalu menginjak-injaknya di tanah.

"Ayo masuk."

Kesembilan orang itu beranjak memasuki bagasi kapal yang terbuka lebar. Mobil angkur mondar mandir membawa barang-barang yang tak pernah habis. Nantinya semua barang-barang itu akan di ekspor ke Eropa namun berkat kuasa Sasuke, mereka berhasil mencegal keberangkata kapal dan melakukan tinggal memeriksa barang dengan tujuan ke italia diantara ratusan paket-paket yang memenuhi Gudang bagasi bawah kapal.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang berteriak kepada supir truk didepan kapal.

" BAWA KEMARI TRUKNYA!" seru Ukon. Sopir yang dimaksut langsung menyalakan mesin dan memundurkan mobilnya.

"Ya, terus mundur." Seru Ukon selayaknya tukang parkir.

Dari belakang pria berbadan subur bersama rekanya datang dari dalam kapal sembari membawa peti kayu panjang berukura meter. Mereka terlihat sedikit kesulitan membawa kotak itu.

"Hei, Jiroubo cepat bawa itu ke truk, badanmu saja yang besar tapi tenagamu tidak ada!" wanita bernama Tayuya mencibir Jiroubo. Pasalnya kotak itu berisi penuh senjata rakitan milik mereka dan jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Maafkan aku nee-san. Ini juga sudah berusaha…hosh..hosh!" Jiroubo di bantu Kidomaru mengangkat kotak itu ke dalam truk berlahan.

"HOI! GEMBROT! Bisa kau jalan cepat!? Kami juga mau lewat." Sakon datang marah-marah dengan Kotak kayu bertulis 'Jangan diguncang, bahan mudah meledak'. Tidak salah lagi itu bubuk mesiu mereka yang dicuri. Begitu juga yang lain secara bergantian membawa 5 kotak mesiu.

"Apa semua sudah masuk ke truk?" Juuga datang dengan membawa priababak belur di gendongannya.

"semua rekannya menatapnya heran.

"Orang ini mencoba melapor polisis pelabuhan jadi terpaksa kulumpuhkan. Jangan hiraukan. Jika sudah lengkap ayo kita kembali ke bandara."

Juugo sudah merencanakan matang-matang mengangkuk barang-barang mereka lewaat pesawat pesawat pribadi milik Sasuke untuk mencegah pemeriksaan di pelabuhan ataupun ketika di bandara nanti. Pesawat pribadi mereka diberi hak istimewa akan dibebaskan pemeriksaan.

Mendengar komando Juuga, semuanya langsung bergegas menuju mobil masing-masing dan beranjak dari pulai ini.

Selanjutnya merek harus mengawal truk itu hingga ke bandaara shanghai. Ketika truk melintasi jembatan ia dikawal depan dan kira-kanan. Juuga berada d depan truk sedagkan mbil Tayuya diseblah kiri, mobil yang dikendarai Sakon pun menepi disebelah kanan.

" Sekarang yang paling sulit. Mengawal truk hingga ke bandara. Berjagalah," Ujar Juugo. pada Kidomaru yang sedang menyetir. Kimimaru juga turut berjaga di jok belakang.

 **DOR**

 **DOR**

 **DOR**

 **CIEEEEETTT**

Tiba-tiba tembakan beruntun menyambar ban mobil Juugo. Mobil itu kehilaangan kendali dan bergerak liar hingga terpaksa menepi di pinggir jalan tol.

"Sial! Mereka rupanya sudah menunggu kita di depan!"

DOR

DOR

DOR

Suara tembakan kembali mengalun. Kini mobil Tayuya yang mencoba melindungi Truk menabrak pembatas tidak cukup parah karena Yayuya langsung mengerem. Sakon ikut berhenti bersama Truk. Sehingga ke empat mobil itu berhenti di tengah jembatan tol yang sepi.

"Kita di serang dari udara bos!" teriak sakon.

Rupanya tembakan beruntun itu berasal dari helicopter yang melintas di atas mereka, sejak tadi ternyata di buntuti sebuah helicopter.

"Apa mereka polisi setempat?" Juuga menarik pistol dan keluar dari mobil. Semua langsung mengambil posisi bersembunyi di balik mobil.

"Saya rasa bukan, pak!" kata Tayuya. Matanya bergerak liar mengamati sekitarnya. Mencegah datangnya musuh dari arah lain."ADA YANG DATANG!"

Dari arah depan meluncur 4 mobil berkecepatan tinggi menuju mereka.

"sial kita kepung." Gerutu Kidomaru di samping Kimimaru. Mereka juga siap dengan pistol di tangan.

Tiga buah mobil Honda dan satu buah mobil mewah bercat merah berhasil mengepung mereka, menutup akses keluar.

Dari mobil Farrari LaFerrari merah itu keluar sosok laki-laki beramut kejinggan dan baju jaket bertudung. Pria itu memakai masker dimulut.

"Habisi mereka!" seru pria asing itu. Maka aksi baku tembakpun tidak terhindarkan. Mereka saling serang dan berlindung di balik mobil.

Juugo dengan senapan STEYR AUG terus membalas serangan, pistolnya tak cukup untuk menjadi senjata perang peluru saat ini. Musuh mereka terus menembak membabi buta dengan machine gun.

"AHAHAHA…KALIAN TAK AKAN BISA MENGAMBILNYA! BARANG YANG SUDAH MENJADI MILIKKU TAK AKAN KU KEMBALIKAN!" Laki-laki muda bermasker itu tertawa kesetanan. Ia seperti psikopat, menikamati perang senjata di idepan matanya dengan santai.

"apa dia gila?!"Seru Tayuya.

"Yah, cukup gila dilihat dari ekspresi buasnya" desis Ukon.

Baku tembak terus berlasung. Mobil sebagai tameng menjadi korban dan mengalami bolong disana sini. Beberappa peluru mengenai kaca mobil dan pembatas beton.

Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga peluru mereka habis. Setelah itu akan dilanjutkan adu tinju. Orang berambut jingga kemereahan itu mengangkat tangan, tanda menyuruh anak buahnya berhenti menembak. Mereka pun berhenti menembak.

Merasa perang senjata sudah tak berguna lagi Juuga turut menghentikan tembakan. Berlahan para Yakuza ini menampakan diri dari balik mobil.

Orang bermasker itu juga bersama kelompoknya mendekat, kedua kubu saling berhadapan dan melempar tatapan maut. Dilihat dari fisik orang gila bermasker ini masih muda, selebihnya adalah pria-pria dewasa dengan baju formal ala mafia.

" _piacere di conoscerti_!"

"Dia bilang apa?" Guman Sakon cengok.

"Bahasa Itali, idiot," desis Zabuza. Ia maju dengan pedang samuri ditangan.

"Rupanya hanya anak itik. Lebih baik kau pulang ke Ibumu dan menyusu! Menyingkir dari hadapanku jika kau ingin hidup." Juuga dapat menyimpulkan mereka adalah geng mafia Italia, berarti mereka rekan Deidara dan mereka datang untuk mengambil barang curian mereka.

" kalian pikir aku bodoh, jangan remehkan aku bangsat!" Pemuda itu mengambil gergaji mesin dari dalam koper besi yang awalnya mereka kira koper senjata.

"yeah, bahkan kami tak mengerti bahasa kumur-kumurmu. Enyahlah sebelum kami memotongmu kecil-kecil dan ku kirim dengan paket langsung ke Ibumu." Ejek Sakon dengan logat Kansai.

Pemuda itu langsung berhenti tersenyum, ia nampak tidak terima," KAU INGIN MATI?!"

Pemuda itu menyalakan gergaji mesinnya dan langsung menerjang Juuga tanpa perhitungan.

"BOSS!"

Bandara Narita, Jepang.

Seorang remaja melewati alat pendeteksi logam, lalu menuju keluar lewat pintu gerbang barat, ia memakai kaca mata hitam dan ransel khas anak sekolahan yang berlibur.

Dari luar pintu bandara ia langsung disambut pria tua berjas kantor.

"selamat datang di jepang, tuan Menma." Sapa pria itu sambil membungkuk Hormat.

"Hm." Menma melepas kaca matanya dan menyerahkan semua barang-barangnya pada pria itu,

"Apartemen yang anda pesan sudah saya siapkan. Saya akan langsung mengantar anda."

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin langsung jalan-jalan. Bawa saja barangku ke kamar."

"Baik. Tuan."

Menma hanya membawa tas leptop di tangan kanan dan smartphone di tangan kiri. Pemuda tampan itu menoleh kekanan, mencari taxi kosong.

"Taxi!" panggilnya. Menma langsung menaiki Taxi dan meninggalkan pria itu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke Uchiha…dimana kau sekarang." Guman Menma. Matanya tak lepas membaca peta digital di Leptopnya. Sebuah panah merah terus berpendar di peta itu. Menunjuk suatu tempat di peta.

"Ah,ketemu."

"Tarik,"

"GHAAAAHH…!" seorang pria menjerit kesakitan. Wajahnya melepuh mengerikan setelah di tarik keluar dari drum berisi air mendidih yang mengepul. Badannya diikat pada sebuah katrol dan di ganntung terbalik.

"Masukan lagi."

"HUAA…HUAAAA…Blubblum~" sekali lagi pria itu dimasukan ke damam drum.

Penyiksaan itu disaksikan oleh seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato merah di keningnya. Ia Gaara. Ketua geng mafia STAID, mafia yang bermarkas di Kolombia. Mafia tertua dan besar di Amerika. Gaara menatap bosan korbannya. Ia sedang menikmati segelas Volka dan menyamankan dirinya disofa kulit yang empuk. Menyiksa orang belum bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya.

"Hei, Gaara. Apa kau ingin mendengar berita menarik?"

Kankuro malam itu sengaja datang berkunjung ke kediam adiknya, dan mendapai adiknya sedang bersantai di pondok belakang mensionya, tempat biasa gaara mengeksekkusi musuhnya.

" berita apa? Aku sedang malas meladenimu."

"Huh, ini bukan berita biasa. Kau akan tertarik"

Gaara meletakan gelasnnya, menatap serius kakaknya.

"katakan."

Kankuro member isyarat agar gaara merapat dan menyerahkan telinganya. Kankuro pun berbisik. Mengatakan semua berita yang ia bawa . terlihat raut wajah Gaara berubah perlahan. Ia seperti terkejut.

" Bos, orang ini sudah mati!" seru anak buah yang bertugas menarik manusia itu dari tong air panas.

Keduannya menoleh," Bakar dia di oven." Perintah Gaara. Kini ia sudah tidak tertarik lagi bermain kemudian menatap serius kakaknya.

"benarkah berita itu?"

"aku jamin sratus persen. Semua dari mata-mataku yang seludupkan di markas mafia itu. Aku tak mungkin salah."

"Jadi mereka pergi ke asia?"

" Tepatnya ke Jepang. Semua pasti sedang tertarik dengan senjata baru itu."

"yeah, aku juga menginginkannya. Pasti akan pas dditanganku."

"jadi?" kankura menyeringai, menunggu sebuah kata-kata Gaara.

" Tidak ada salahnya kalau kita berkunjung juga ke jepang. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Sasuke uchiha."

" Ada satu lagi berita yang tidak kalah menariknya, mendekatlah."

Dan kankuro kembali berbisik di telinga Gaara. Kala itu wajah gaara semakin suram. Ia terlihat tidak senang.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri."

"sial.."

Terdengar bunyi pintu oven besar diruangan itu di buka kasar, lalu anak buah gaara yang tadi langsung menggotong mayat melepuh itu kedalam oven, melemparkannya kealasan besi mirip pemanggang daging dan menutupnnnya rapat-rapat. Setelah itu ia mulai menyeter suhu kompor hingga 1000 derajat. Memanggang korban hingga semua dagungnya hangus menjadi abu.

Sasuke tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, ia kehabisan kata-kata. Dihadapnnya kini terlihat sosok yang begitu ia rindukan selama tiga hari belakangan ini.

Naruto telah bangun, Narutonya kini terduduk membisu sembari terus menatapnya.

Masker oksigen telah di lepaskan dari wajahnya. Mata birunya mengerjab lemah beberapa kali.

"Na…Naruto …ini benar kau…?" Sasuke nyaris jatuh jika ia tak berpegang pada daun pintu. Naruto memiringkan wajah sedikit, bingung.

"Naruto! Syukurlah!" Sasuke langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto, tidak perduli rontahan perotes Naruto.

"syukurlah…syukurlah…aku nyaris gila…ah..syukurlah…aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan; tolong pukul aku!" Sasuke terus memeluk Naruto erat. Karena kesal akhirnya Naruto meninju Wajah Sasuke.

BUAK

Sasuke tersungkur di atas karpet.

" APA-APAAN KAU…maksudku, kenapa kau memukulku dobe sayang~!" Sasuke langsung memegang wajahnya yang memerah. Tidak sengaja sifat Yanderenya keluar.

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya. Sasuke buru-buru bangkit dan duduk dihadapan Naruto, menggenggam tangannya erat. Sesekali menciumi tangan itu.

"Aku sungguh senang kau sudah sadar, aku sangat kesepian.." air mata Sasuke meyucur deras. Naruto tidak tahu haru berbuat apa untuk menenangkan pria ini. Biarkan saja ia puas memegang tangannya dan menciumnya.

Tidak hanya itu Sasuke juga bangkit dan mencium Naruto rakus. Mencoba meyakinkan diri ini benar nyata. Ia mencium Naruto seperti orang kelaparan, mengisap menjilat dan menggigit dilakukan dengan cepat, memuat Naruto kepayahan. Naruto masih kekeuh menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Apa Sasuke tidak tahu rasa mulut orang sakit? Sepertinya Sasuke tidak perduli. Perlu pukulan lagi agar Sasuke diam kembali.

" Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau mulai sekarang. Jadi katakan apa yang kau mau." Setelah menyudahi ciuman memaksa itu Sasuke berkata dengan mengebu-gebu.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu meminta Sasuke meyerahkan ponselnya. Setelah itu Naruto mengetik beberapa huruf disana dan meyerahkan kembali.

" DisneyLand?" Baca Sasuke, kaget.

Naruto mengangguk senang.

' _yah, Sasuke. Aku ingin ke Disneyland untuk pertama kalinya bersamamu. Aku yakin ini akan seperti kencan pertama.'_ Kata Naruto dalam hati. Meskipun dia masih merasakan migren yang amat mengganggu, ia entah mengapa ingin langsung pergi kesana disaat pertama kali ia membuka mata. Bersaama Sasuke. Orang yang paling ia cintai.


	6. Chapter 6: Bertemu di Disneyland

**YAKUZA BLOODY LOVE**

 **STORY © ERI TII**

 **ANIME/MANGA © MASAHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATED:M**

 _ **GENDER: CRIME, ROMANCE, ANGST**_

 _ **WARNING: TYPO, gak sesuai EYD, Alur cepat, flashback dimana-mana, garing, banyak adegan berdarah dll. I just warn you.**_

 _ **flashback on**_

 _ **DUA TAHUN LALU**_

 _Hujam asam kembali mengguyur Jepang. Siaran tv dan radio setempat telah memeperingatkan masyarakat negera matahari terbit tersebut untuk melengkapi perindungan diri mereka dengan jas hujan dan payung. Hujan asam di prediksikan akan mengancam jepang dikarenakan ledakan dari rektor nuklir Fukushima yang mengalami kebocoran akibat gempa dan tsunami tahun 2011 lalu. Meksi sudah diperbaiki namun badan Penanggulangan Bnecana Nuklir Jepang masih memberikan peringatan keras untuk tak keluar tanpa perlindungan tubuh dikarenakan pancaran radioaktif masih tersisa dan terbawa oleh air hujan hingga 10 km dari daerah Fukishima. Peningkatan radiasi menjadi 1.000 kali lipat.  
_

" _Bukan salahku…bukan salahku…" seorang remaja meringkuk ketakutan terus bergumam sendiri dengan kata sama terus berulang. Lututnya ia tekuk rapat berusaha menghangatkan badan di pinggir bangunan besi berkarat. Di sekitarnya tak ada apa-apa selain gudang-gudang rokok tua yang sudah tak beroperasi. Sebuah kompleks pabrik mati. Hanya bunyi besi berkarat yang terus diguyung hujan asam. Menambah perkaratan pada besi-besi dinding pabrik._

 _Naruto meringkuk berjam-jam dengan pakaian sobek melintang di punggungnya, sebuah bekas cambukan. Mengeluarkan darah segar yang terus mewarnai punggung terekposnya. Naruto menggigil sembari mengigit jarinya, menahan getaran diseluruh tulang yang seakan sanggub meremukan tulang-tulangnya. Ia iangin bersender didinding namun rasa perih langsung menusuk indra perasanya ketika menyentuh permukaan dingin itu._

" _akh…."ia meringis. Mata biru shapirenya bergerak liar menelusuri pabrik. Memohon sebuah pertolongan._

" _Bukan salahku…bukan salah Naru..mereka mencoba membunuhku…tidak,Naru tak mau kembali…tolong aku.."_

 _Entah sudah berapa hari ia dibawa kemari. Yang ia ingat hanya bunyi cambukan dan suara berat pria-pria menakutkan. Bayangan kenangan ketika orang-orang renteniritu melukai tubuhnya tak pernah hilang. Rasa perih terus menggrogoti setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Hujan asam memperparah lukanya. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja. Neraka benar-benar telah mengambil cahaya hidupnya dibawah langit gelap itu. Hingga ia tak kuat lagi. Semua terasa terbalik. Tubuhnya terbanting kesamping. Merasakan dingin dan kerasnya jalanan aspal bergenang air._

 _Sebuah mobil Freed A hitam melaju membelah jalan pabrik. Menelusuri tiap blok dan berhenti tepat di depan tubuh tak sadarkan diri Naruto. Seseorang keluar dari mobil lalu menerobos hujan tanpa perduli teriakan orang lain didalam mobil._

" _Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke menjerit frustasi menemukan tubuh itu terbaring lemah di bawah guyuran hujan. Sasuke merangkul dan mendekapnya hati-hati. Tak perduli mantel mahalnya kini bercampur hujan dan darah._

" _Maafkan aku terlalu lama," Sasuke lalu meraih selimut yang disodorkan pengawalnya. Membungkus rapat tubuh dingin Naruto dan menggendongnya ala bridal style ke dalam mobil. Membaringkannya diatas kursi kulit yang lebih hangat._

" _Cari siapapun orang melakukan semua ini disekitar sini! Temukan apapun petunjuk yang tersisa."_

" _Baik, bos!" patuh dua orang sisanya. Mereka berpencar menelusuri kawasan gudang._

 _Sasuke merangkul tubuh Naruto dengan protektif. Layaknya seekor buaya yang melindungi sarang penuh siaga. Ia akan membiarkan Naruto terluka lebih dari ini. Setelah mencari dua tahun kenyataan pahit membuatnya membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menerima dirinya yang tak dapat menyelamatkan pemuda pirang ini dari jerat rentenir . ia mendapti kenyataan Naruto bekerja banting tulang untuk menembus sewa tanah panti asuhan tempat ia besar tubuh mungilnya bekerja 3 mata pencaharian dalam satu minggu. Semua karena rentenir yang mencoba memeras mereka lewat utang sewa tanah yang bila tak ditepati tempo pelunasan maka panti itu terancam digusur dan di jadikan klub malam. Seandainya saja ia tahu pelakunnya maka ia tak akan segan memberi perhitungan._

 _Para Yakuza itu kembali 20 menit kemudian dengan tergesah-gesah._

 _Wajah mereka pusat pasi. Seperti melihat setan._

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Kami tidak menemukan apa-apa selain…ini mengerikan!"_

" _Jangan bertele-tele, katakan apa?"_

" _M-Mayat! Kami melihat dua mayat tak dikenali dalam bentuk tak beraturan. Tubuh mereka hancur oleh beberapa tusukan potongan besi dan benda-benda tak lazim lainnya. Dan Perut mereka hancur terkoyak ."_

" _Siapa pelaku mengerikan itu? Aku nyaris muntah melihatnya." Guman salahh satunya. Terlihat ia menelan ludah susah payah. Mereka Nampak kacau._

" _psico,eh?"_

" _Baik. Sekarang kita pergi dari sini. Setidaknya dia dapat selamat dari mereka."_

 _Keduanya mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil. Jugo sebagai supir segera melesatkan mobil mereka menjauh meninggalkan lokasi._

 ** _flashback off_**

* * *

 _YAKUZA BLOODY LOVE_

 _~ Meeting in Disneyland~_

Disneyland, Japan.

Sasuke yakin ia telah mengenal Naruto cukup lama. Namun baru kali ini ia menyadari ada begitu banyak hal yang ia tidak ketahui walaupun itu hal yang mendasar seperti makanan kesukaan dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Dan kini ia mengetahui Naruto menyukai apapun yang bertolak belakang dengannya.

Memasuki bulan april jepang memasuki musim semi namun juga bertepat musim libur sekolah Jepang. Sasuke dan Naruto datang pagi-pagi sekali sekitar jam 9, dimana Disneyland baru dibuka namun antrian panjang sudah terlihat di gerbang masuk. Baik anak-anak, remaja hingga turis asing manca Negara telah mengantri dengan tertip di loket. Pengunjung membeludak lebih dari hari biasanya. Sasuke merutuki pemilihannya yang begitu mendadak karena hari ini Disneyland akan sangat ramai. Semakin ramai maka bukannya kepuasan menikmati wahana melainkan kelelahan ekstrim karena mengantri berjam-jam untuk satu wahana saja dan berdesakan untuk membeli sekedar popcorn.

Meski memasuki musim semi, ditandai dengan bunga sakura yang berguguran sepanjang jalan besar Jepang, suhu di Jepang tetap saja dingin. Sasuke merapatkan mantelnya ketika turun dari mobilnya.

"suhu 7 derajat,shit." Rutuk Sasuke. Padahal saat di Tokyo tadi smartphonenya mendeteksi 12 derajat namun ketika menginjakan kaki di Disneyland suhu berubah 7 derajat Celsius. Naruto yang keluar setelahnya terlihat tak terpengaruh oleh suhu dan hujan rintik-rintik di pagi hari ini. Ia terlihat bersemangat. Seperti anak kecil yang belum pernah diajak saja. Tempat yang paling di benci bos Yakuza adalah Disneyland. Alasannya hanya 1, Disneyland penuh hal-hal paling membosankan dan buang-buang waktunya yang berharga. Semua egonya harus ia pendam ketika melihat senyum cerah Naruto.

'setidaknya pengorbananku hari ini dapat menghiburnya,' batin Sasuke. Melihat perban yang membalut bekas luka di telapak tangan Naruto, bekas puntung rokok yang pernah ia tolehkan menjadi kelehan Sasuke saat ini. Seakan mengikatkan akan kekejamannya dan jika tak menuruti permintaannya mungkin Naruto akan membencinya hingga ia mati. Sudah cukup Naruto yang tidak bisa bicara, ia tak ingin ditambah Naruto mode mengambek-kacangin-Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya sebelah setelah membaca pesan yang Naruto ketik di smartphonenya. Tertulis jelas beberapa list kegiatan yang ingin ia lakukan seharian penuh. Naruto tersenyum cerah sembari berjinjit menahan dingin. Hari ini Naruto memakai mantel krem dengan syal merah-serasi dengan warna syal Sasuke- untuk melindungi diri dari suhu dingin.

" apa ini- pertama ke Word Bazaar, kedua ke Anvanture Land untuk mencoba The Enchanted Tiki Room lalu Westtern River Railroad, ketiga mencoba Pirates of Caribian, ke empat mencoba semua wahana di Western Land, Alice te party, ke Lima menaiki Space mountain…Naruto kau tahu ini tidak mungkin dapat laksanakan dalam satu hari ini." Sasuke mendesah, ada dua kemungkinan setelah mengabulkan permintaan special Naruto ini 1) Kakinya patah karena letih berjalan dan,2) Naruto tewas di tempat sebelum ia bisa pergi Kolombia berobat.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau tahu ini tidak mungkin terlaksana!" ujar pria raven 25 tahun itu, setelah mendapat tatapan puppy eyes andalan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal lalu mendorong punggung Sasuke agar berjalan ke pintu masuk utama Disneyland yang sudah di depan mata mereka.

"Berhenti mendorongku,dobe." Sasuke berbalik menarik kedua tangan Naruto dan mencengkramnya erat.

" Kau ingat waktu kita tidak banyak. Bagaimana jika aku buat peraturan juga." Sasuke mengatupkan giginya erat, menahan dingin. Terkutuklah udara pagi yang dingin! Meskipun bodyguardnya dengan setia standby memayunginya bersama Naruto dengan payum hitam lebar tetap saja percikan air es membekukan wajahnya.

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar, Sasuke mengaacungkan satu jari di depan wajah pemuda blonde.

" Aturan pertama; jangan menarikku, kedua; kita akan melakukan semua ini asal sampai pukul 6 saja, aku tak ingin membuang waktu berhargaku ditempat mengerikan ini dan terakhir; setelah ini kau harus pergi berobat ke luar negeri. _Got it_?"

Naruto membuka mulutnya hendak membantah, namun kembali menutupknya ketika merasakan nyeri disana. Rasanya menjadi bisu mendadak adalah neraka bagi Naruto. Selama ini ia selalu dapat membalas setiap aturan egois Sasuke dengan dalii-dalilnya namun sekarang Sasuke semakin berkuasa akan dirinya, tak ada penolakan untuk orang bisu sepertinya. Menyebalkan!

Mau tak mau Naruto yang ditarik sekarang. Sasuke memasuki antrian dengan gaya khasnya. Dua bodyguard bertampang Yakuza memaksa orang-orang menyingkir untuk member jalan si bos Uchiha, si dua Kin Gin bersaudara.

"Biarkan aku lewat." Minta atau lebih tepatnya perintah Sasuke dengan wajah datar ke petugas loket. Dengan seenaknya pria uchiha itu menyerobot sembari meyeret Naruto. Mengabaikan makian ratusan pengantri.

"Hei, mengantrilah,tuan!" seorang pria paruh baya terlihat tak terima disela dalam antrian mencoba memberanikan diri menegus Sasuke dan dua Yakuza itu, tidak mengetahui siapa yang ia tegur dan bertindak sebagai pahlwan ratusan pengantri yang marah.

"Heeeh?"Yakuza bernama Ginkaku melempar tatapan membunuh,"Kau bilang apa, pak tua?"

"Anda semua telah merebut antrian kami, apa anda tahu?"Sia pria tambun itu berusah mempertahankan keberaian dan bersikap sopan, seorang wanita dan anak kecil di belakangnya bercicit,"oto-san, jangan.." Dengan wajah ketakutan melihat tampang garang dua bodyguard Sasuke.

"CUIH! Kau bilang apa pak tua? Telingaku sedikit bermasalah!" Seru Ginkaku, menggerakan lehernya ke kekiri dan kanan, sehingga terdengar tulang berderak untuk menambah kesan sangar.

" Mengantrilah tuan, kami juga telah menunggu bersama anak-anak." Pinta tegas pria local itu.

Si istri semakin ketakutan, menarik punggung si suami heroik" Anata, sudah cukup jangan…"

Semua orang mulai tertarik perkelahian mental ini. Melupakan antrian mereka yang di rebut. Penjaga pun seolah terlihat menutup kuping dan mata membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.

"Apa kau tak tahu siapa bos kami ini?"

"Saya tak perduli siapa dia! Presiden pun saya tak takut karena ia telah merebut antrian kami-"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Kinkaku mencengkram leher si pria tua dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

Semua menahan nafas ketakutan.

"papaaa…!" si anak menangis melihat ayahnya tercekik diudarah, meronta-ronta minta di bebaskan.

Naruto mencoba meminta Sasuke menghentikan sifat diktatornya dengan memukul dada Sasuke, tetapi pria raven itu hanya menguap bosan melihat drama dihadapannya.

"berhenti ikut campur,dobe. Waktu kita tak banyak." Naruto melotot marah tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

" selesaikan," ujar Sasuke lalu melirik penjaga loker. Menunggu ijin masuk.

"gyaaaa!" si pria di banting ke tanah dengan kasar.

"Ada apa ini?" seorang pria pendek berusia sekitar 55 tahun datang tergesah-gesah setelah mendengar laporan di pintu gerbang.

"oh, sepertinya orang yang berkuasa disini datang, baguslah." Guman Sasuke, merangkul bahu Naruto erat.

"Hei pak tua, kenapa kau tak meminta petugasmu membiarkan ku lewat? Aku sudah nyaris membeku disini."

Melihat siapa yang berbicara mendadak wajah pria bertag name Manager memucat seketika, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan melap keringat dingin yang mendadak mengucur deras.

"Ah-Tu-tuan Uchiha. Mengapa tidak bilang anda akan berkunjung?"

"Cepat bukakan saja pintunya," desis Ginkaku.

"Ah…!YA!YA!Kalian cepat buka pintunya!" Si maneger menggeram marah ke Petugas loket pembayaran. Setelah pintu otomatis terbuka, Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto paksa. Mengabaikan pembrontakan Naruto.

"Pak Manager siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya?" Tanya wanita penjaga loket pintu masuk.

Kerumunan mulai kembali di tatapi sesuai barisan lagi, pria beserta keluarga kecilnya dibiarkan bangun sendiri dan beranjak dari loket, mereka Nampak trauma. Syukur mereka masih hidup.

"Ia Sasuke Uchiha, bos Yakuza Jepang saat ini. Orang paling berpengaruh saat ini. Berani mengusiknya maka potongan kepalamu akan di kirimkan ke rumahmu melalui pos kilat esoknya."

"Kami bisa menghancurkan tempat ini jika kalian menghalangi bos Uchiha Sasuke." Ancam Genkaku. Kedua bersaudara identik ini tidak ikut masuk karena Sasuke sendiri yang meminta. Ia tak ingin harinya terusik dengan dua pengawal, mereka culup ditugaskan menunggu di luar gerbang.

* * *

"berhenti cemberut seperti gadis labil,Dobe. Atau acara kita hari ini batal." Ujar Sasuke. Mereka telah berada di jalan pertokoan World Bazaar. Tempat pengunjung bisa membeli pernak pernik di Disneyland seperti bando mikey Mouse dan Sarung tangannya.

Naruto menimbun sebagaian wajahnya di syal tebalnya, menutupi wajah memerah menahan amarah.

"Aku lebih suka kita membatalkan ini semua dan kembali ke hotel. Lalu bercinta beberapa ronde denganku, _baby."_

PLAK

Sasuke mendapat hadiah tamparan. Okey, jika kali ini Naruto tak dapat mengandalkan mulutnnya maka tangannya yang akan bicara. Naruto membuang muka, memilih mengacuhkan sisi mesum Sasuke.

Naruto menarik Sasuke tiba-tiba ketika matanya menangkap toko etales penjual bando-bando mikey mouse. Menarik Sasuke paksa masuk kedalam. Sebenarnya dari mana ia dapat tenaga sebesar itu padahal ia baru kemarin sadar dari koma.

.

.

.

'Tuhan bunuh aku.' Batin Sasuke ketika melihat dirinya di depan kaca etales, menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri disana. Terlihat dirinya dengan bando telinga tikus, mascot Disneyland, terpasang manis. Bayangkan! Seorang tersegani, terkejam dan paling berkuasa di Jepang memakai bando tikus?!BANDO TIKUS?! Mikey mouse pula! Mau tahu dimana mukanya. Rasanya ia ingin mengkuliti siapapun yang sampai menertawakannya saat ini.

"pffftt…" terdengar seseorang menahan tawa. Itu Naruto. Si dobe terlihat pura-pura akan batuk namun ia yakin 100% sebenarnya si rambut kuning itu menahan tawa.

"Tertawalah dobe maka sebentar malam kau harus melayaniku sampai pagi." Geram Sasuke.

Naruto terlihat tak perduli, ia malah membelakangi Sasuke dan menahan geli sendiri hingga bahunya bergetar. Naruto sendiri memakai bando minne mouse, lengkap dengan pita polkadot pinknya. Membuat naruto semakin manis di mata si raven.

"ah, pria itu manis sekali."

"Yang tinggi tampan ya,"

" Apa dia aktor? Sepertinya pernah lihat di tv.."

Terkutuklah bando sialan. Sepanjang jalan kini ia menjadi bahan tontonan, mengalahkan badut tikus pembagi balon gratis. Naruto hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri, tangannya dikaitkan disela tangan Sasuke, terlihat ia begitu bahagia. Mau tak mau Sasuke mencoba sabr demi melihat wajah bahagia kekasihnya.

"Baik, pertama kita harus kemana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke, matanya bergerak liar melihat peta rumit taman bermain di dekat pancuran berbentuk bola dunia.

Naruto yang penuh semangat langsung (lagi-lagi) menarik Sasuke tanpa membaca peta, menuju papan bertulis Adventure Land. Mengabaikan protes Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

* * *

FLASH

FLASH

Kilatan bidikan kamera yang terus membidik pergerakan kedua pasangan itu tak disadari mereka. Sang fotografer terlihat memakai topi berbulu dan kacamata sunglass. Kabut tipis dari nafasnya berhembus setelah bidikan terkahir.

"huff…kena kau Uchiha. Aku menemukanmu." Gumannya sembari kembali membidik. Kemudian ia berhenti karena dua sosok modelnya menghilang keramain pengunjung, ia terpaksa menunggu sebuah kereta taman yang melintas agar dapat mengikuti dua orang itu dengan lebih leluasa.

Bunyi ponsel pemuda ini mengitrupsi kegiatannya memantau.

" _Pronto,"_ katanya dalam bahasa Itali, menyapa penelpon.

" _**Oi Menma,berikan kabar baik. Karena hari ini aku ingin melengkapi kemenanganku."**_

"Oh, kau sudah membereskan mereka?"

" _ **Yeah…sayangnya aku tak dapat turut membawa pulang organ mereka. Polisi hampir menggangu pestaku. Tapi aku tak rugi, mereka semua tak terlalu bernilai di ingin mata bosnya untuk oleh-oleh kalau bisa."**_

"Dari pada mata, aku punya sesuatu yang lebih menarik, "

" _ **heh? Apa itu? Jangan membuatku penasaran,"**_

Menma menyeringai. Kakaknya satu itu tidak baik dibuat penasaran karena ia akan menagihmu sampai mengeluarkan tablet dalam tasnya kemudian menyambungkan dengan kameranya.

"Akan ku kirimkan foto sekarang."

" _ **Hm."**_ Kurama menunggu. Tak lama terdengar suara kekehan kurama," Kau tak salah kan Menma?"

" Apa aku pernah salah?" sebuah pertanyaan penuh kesombongan khas menma.

"Menarik. INI MENARIK!HAHAHA…"

Menma menutup pembicaraan ketika memandu kerta keliling memberitahukan nama tempat yang mereka lalui, ia menekan bel diatas jendela agar kereta berhenti. Memasukan tabletnya dan kembali mengalungkan kamerannya layaknya turis, Menma turun dari kereta di Avanture Land..

.

.

.

* * *

Yakuza Bloody Love

* * *

.

.

Sebuah ruangan di bawah tanah. Ruangan berdinding batu itu menyimpan berbagai senjata-sejata mengerikan. Di dinding tembok batu tergantung rantai duri, gada, kampak, pedang katana, gergaji beruncing ganda menjadi hiasan biasa dan dijaga dalam keadaan bersih mengkilat.

Terlihat sosok wanita bersurai merah sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di atas meja besi panjang dengan gergaji ditangan. Dari meja besi itu menetes cairan berwarna merah kental.

"Haa…sayang sekali tak ada yang menemaniku bekerja saat ini. Kurama pergi ke China dan Menma berlibur ke Jepang. Tidakkah kejam meninggalkan Ibu mereka sendiri disini…malang sekali ~ ." Wanita diketahi sebagai Khushina itu mendesah dan memasang wajah sedih. Ia dengan serius menggergaji tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sebuah badan utuh korbannya. Menyayat dengan telaten leher mayat pria tak dikenal di atas meja besi itu. Mengabaikan darah yang bercipratan mengenai wajah cantiknya. Wanita itu begitu bersemangat memisahkan antara kepala dan badan tubuh itu.

ZRRKK

ZRRRKK

ZRRRKK

Bunyi gergaji mencoba memotong tulang leher korban.

"ahahaha…masih belum cukup. Aku membutuhkan alat yang lebih kuat." Wanita itu tertawa lalu membuang gergaji penuh sisa daging tersengut diantaragiginya ke lantai. Kemudian ia memutari meja menuju tembok penuh alat-alat penghancur.

Matanya menatap Kampak genggam tergantung disana. Seringainya Nampak semakin lebar.

"Ara…meminjam milikmu sesekali tidak apa-apa ? Sudah lama mama ingin menggunakan ini juga. .. _my boy_." Katanya pada diri sendiri. Kushina kembali ke meja eksekusi. Dengan wajah belepotan bercak darah kushina mengacungkan kampak ditangannya tinngi-tinggi tepat di hadapan tubuh itu.

"Saatnya memasak untukmu anakku sayang…!"

BAKK

"Aha…pasti kau akan suka menu kali ini. Otak atau hati? Tinggal bilang! Ahaha~"

BAKK

BRUK

Kepala itu sukses terputus dari tubuh asalnnya. Terjatuh dan mengelinding di lantai dengan bunyi pelan dan penuh becek darah.

" Kepalanya untuk koleksi Kurama dan organnya untukmu sayang ~Jadi pulanglah cepat," wanita berseru sing a song. Layaknya sedang memotong daging ayam untuk keluarga tercinta. Ia menjilati darah di pipinya sedikit.

" Harus segera di masukan kedalam kulkas sebelum rusak. Persedian makan malam kita banyak hari ini." Kushian meraih kepala itu dan meletaknya didalam wadah kaca berisi air berwarna Hijau. Air aneh itu mendadak bereaksi menghalahap habis darah tersisa dari leher bunting kepala itu. Menyisakan kepala bersih tanpa darah mengapung-apung dalam wajah kaca tersebut.

Sembari bersenandung riang ,ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Membelah isi perut mayat itu.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Suara pintu kayu satu-satunya ruangan itu menghentikan Kushina. Kushina mengibaskan rambutnya dan meletakan pisau bedahnya di meja. entah mencari mati atau apa sehingga mengganggu waktu berharganya.

"siapa?"

" Saya, nyonya." Seru pria dibalik pintu. Kushina Nampak tak suka diganggu acara 'memasaknya' namun ia membiarkan orang itu masuk. ternyata hanya seorang butler.

Si butler menyerahkan nampan berisi tablet Ipad milikknya."Ada pesan dari tuan muda Kurama, nyonya. Kata beliau ini penting."

Kushina menatap penuh selidik dan bertanya-tanya. Segera ia lepaskan sarung tangan karetnya dan mengambil tabletnya.

"Apa kurama sudah selesai dengan tugasnya?"

"Sudah, nyonya. Namun beliau belum bisa pulang saat ini."

Kushina membuka pesan masuk. "Mengapa ia mengirim gambar ?" Namun ekpresi wajahnya semakin keras ketika semakin banyak gambar yang ia lihat.

"Oh…ini!"

* * *

 _Aku mengawasimu._

Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti menatap kerubunan orang, entah hanya perasaannya atau apa, tetapi Naruto seperti merasa terus diawasi sejak turun dari kapal kecil yang mereka tumpangi di Jungle Cruise lalu terakhir di rumah booneka film terkenal The Pirates of birunya berkeliling mencari siapa gerangan yang terus mengawasi mereka.

" Ini adalah wahana paling membosankan yang pernah ku masuki Dobe." Ujar Sasuke penuh penekan di tiap kata. Terlihat jelas ia sangat tidak menikmati dan terkesan memaksa. Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum. Sasuke benar. Semua terasa biasa saja jika keduannya tak menikmati acara kencan ini. Naruto tanpa sadar mendesah kecewa. Ia gagal membuat Sasuke tersenyum sejak awal. Ini jelas tidak baik diteruskan. Bukan ia benci sifat menggurutu Sasuke sejak tadi namun melihat Sasuke tak ikut menikmati semua wahana membuat Naruto tak bersemangat.

"Apa kau marah?"Sasuke bertanya, sadar telah membuat wajah Naruto bersedih kembali. Terima kasih atas ketidak pekaanmu Sasuke.

Naruto menunduk sedih. "Ah,bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat dan membeli popcorn hangat di hall?" tawar Sasuke. Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk lemah, mereka kemudian bergandengan layak sepasang kekasih dan berjalan menuju stan popcorn terdekat.

Stan popcorn rasa Tiramisu sangatlah ramai. Baik ibu-ibu maupun kaum muda berebut mendapatkan pesanan mereka. Maklum semakin siang taman bermain makin padat pengunjung. Beberapa kali Sasuke memaki orang yang menyenggol pundak Naruto dan dirinya. Suasana jalan benar-benar padat, Sasuke harus ekstra melindungi tubuh lemah Naruto.

"Tunggu disini. Akan kubelikan popcorn dan air mineral" perintah Sasuke. Membantu Naruto duduk pada kursi taman (setelah mengusir dua pengunjung lain dari kursi itu dengan tatapan intimidasinya).

Sasuke langsung melesat ke kerumunan stan popcorn itu, meninggalkan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu meluluskan kakinya. Akibat obat bius deidara masih membekas. Kakinya mudah sekali lelah dan terkadang kebas. Kepalnya pun mendadak seperti di remas kuat jika mencoba berbalik terlalu cepat. Namun ia berusaha menahannya da bersikap normal didepan pria uchiha itu. Ia tak ingin membuat Sasuke semakin tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

Dirasa pening di kepalanya makin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke belum kembali. Sepertinya ia harus menahan beberapa menit. Namun ketenangannya harus terusik oleh kedatangan sosok asing dihadapnnya.

" _forse la mi siedo?"_ Tanya pemuda bertopi dihadapannya.

Naruto spontan mengangguk dan bergeser sedikit memberikan tempat. Namun ada yang terasa janggal. Sejak kapan orang itu tahu ia orang italia? Bukannya menggukan bahasa inggris sebagai bahasa turis.

Naruto mendongak, melihat wajah si penanya. Terlihat sosok seumuran dengannya, mungkin tinggi mereka sama. Warna kulit pun sama hanya warn rambutnnya yang itu menyeringai lalu berlahan membuka topinya.

" Lama tak bertemu kak Naru…hm?"

Seketika ia membeku di tempat. Mendadak tubuhnya tak mau bekerja sama. Tubuhnya terpaku.

"Kurasa kita tak butuh kamus bahasa Jepang ini lagi," Menma membuang buku kamus mini 'Beljar Bahasa Itali-Jepang dalam sehari' dari saku mantelnya.

* * *

Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan dua kotak popcorn 10 menit kemudian plus dua botol air mineral dan telah ia masukan di dalam kantong plastic bening dalam tentengan tangan kanannya. Ketika hendak kembali ke pusat istirahat langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah panggilan masuk. Ponselnya menjerit minta diangkat.

Itu panggilan dari Karin.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ponsel ditempelkan pada telinga kirinya.

" Juugo tewas dalam tugasnya! Mereka gagal membawa pulang barang milik kita!"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, seakan pendengarannya sedang bermasalah. wanita itu pasti bercanda. Juugo tidak mungkin mati dengan mudah. ia adalah salah satu bawahannya yang mampu menandinginya dalam adu fisik. Ia tangan Kanan kepercayaan Sasuke selain Suigetsu.

Juugo mati? siapa yang telah membunuhnya?

"Bagaimana bisa ia gagal?"

"Mereka diserang oleh kelompok Italia, Juugo sempat terkena serangan **_il Terzo Capo_** , bos ketiga mafia itu. Kami menduga kuat mereka kelompok mafia yang sama pelaku pencurian dan rekan Deidara."

"Brengsek! Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

" Tayuya, Kidomaru dan Ukon juga tak dapat diselamatkan Karena pendarahan yang tersisa terluka parah. Kini berada di rumah sakit Shanghai untuk ditangani. Semua paket dalam truk diambil ahlli dan dibawa lari ke bandara tepat sebelum polisis tiba."

Sasuke mencengkram kuat tangannya hingga memutih. Para mafia itu telah membuatnya marah besar. Semua ini sudah tak dapat ditoleransi lagi! Ia akan membalas semua apa yang telah dilakukan mafia brengsek itu tanpa pandang bulu!

* * *

"Saudara kembar tak akan terpisahkan kemanapun ia memang ditakdirkan sejak dalam rahim selalu bersama. Tak kusangka mitos itu benar. Sejauh manapun kau melarikan diri aku akantetap menemukanmu."

Naruto mencengram kuat ujung mantelnya. Tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Sosok salah satu orang yang ingin ia lenyapkan dalam ingatannya kini berdiri dihadapnnya. Tersenyum lebar layaknnya psyco.

"Apa kau tak merindukan kami. Delapan tahun menghilang. Apa kau tahu, mama sangat bersedih ketika kau kabur dari rumah. Karena tidak ada yang memakan masakanya. Apa kau tidak merindukan masakan mama?"

'hentikan! Jangan ingatkan aku!'

" Ayah sangat rindu padamu. Hingga setiap malam ia bermimpi melihatmu pulang. Ia selalu teringat dirimu ketika melihat luka diperutnya. Hasil karyamu. "

'Hentikan…hentikan…'

"Kurama semakin gila karena tak mendapatkan menemukan mainan sebaik dirimu."

" Apa kau tak merindukan 'rasanya'? Apa kau cukup makan selama disini?"

'hentkan!Hentikan!'

" Dan Pain pun tak ingin pulang semenjak kau pergi. Semua orang jadi sangat menyebalkan ketika kau pergi."

Menma menyeringai melihat Naruto tak berkutik. Yah, ia tak salah mengenalinya sebagai saudara yang selama ini menghilang. Naruto Namikaze. Putra kesayangan Namikzaze family. Secara memalukan melarikan diri dari Namikaze delapan tahun lalu. Menghianati Namikaze family.

"Aku diperintahan datang membereskan Uchiha itu, namun siapa sangka kakakku tercinta dekat dengan bos Yakuza tampan itu."

'Tidak! Jangan sentuh Sasuke!' Naruto menahan emosi yang menggebu-gebu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja. Namanya Sasuke bukan? Ia pewaris terakhir Uchiha. Dan sepertinya kalian sangat dekat, benar?"

Hening. Naruto tetap tak bergeming. Itu membuat senyum menma memudar.

" Berhenti mengabaikan diriku seperti mayat hidup. Apa kau begitu berharga diri tinggi hingga tak mau menjawabku?Diam berarti aku tak kuberikan kau permainan menarik setelah ini."

Setelah itu Menma kembali memakai topinya kemudian menghilang diantara kerumunan.

"Naruto, kita pulang sekarang." Sasuke datang semenit kemudian dengan wajah luar biasa menakutkan. Ia terlihat marah.

"Ada masalah di Shanghai." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sekilas, nampak ia begitu terpukul." Juugo dan yang lain gagal dalam tugas. Dsn Juugo tewas di tempat."

asap mengepul di kedua belah bibir Sasuke. Suhu dingin ini seakan turut menyelimuti perasaan terlukanya. kehilangan tangan kiri adalah hal yang sangat membekas bagi seorang kepala Yakuza karena hampir semua pekerjaan berat seorang kepala mafia akan ditangani Juugo tanpa mengeluh yang sering kali melibatkan nyawa. Ia selalu yakin Juugo memiliki sembilan nyawa sehingga selalu lolos dri maut selama 5 tahun mengenalnya dan kesetiaan pria bertubuh besar itu sangatlah hebat megalahkan Suigetsu maupun Karin. Ia tak menyangka Juugo akan pergi secepat itu ditangan musuh bebuyutan keluarganya.

"Akan ku suruh Ginkaku dan Genkaku bersaudara mengantarmu hingga sampai ke mension lalu tunggu aku disana, aku akan ke Shangai sekarang dengan pesawatku. Besok malam baru kita ke Kolombia. Paham?"

Naruto menatap nanar Sasuke sembari mencengram ujung mantel Sasuke erat, seakan berkata 'Sasuke tolong jangan jauh dariku.'

" Ada apa? Aku bilang hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kita akan ke Kolombia besok. Malam ini aku ingin mengurus pemulangan rekan-rekanku." Katanya sembari meyeret Naruto paksa.

'tidak Sasuke! Mereka menjebakmu! Kumohon sadarlah!'

Naruto menjerit frustasi dalam hati. tapi percuma, pria raven ini tetap memaksanya keluar taman bermain.

" Aku tak punya banyak waktu." sergah Sasuke. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Naruto terus menolak naik.

seandainya sasuke tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang telah menyiapkan skenario bagainya dimana Sasuke sendiri yang akan menjadi kambing hitam dalam panggung berdarah itu. Harusnya Sasuke sadar ia telah masuk perangkap secara berlahan namun pasti. Orang-orang mafia itu telah menunggunya diluar sana dan bersiap menghancurkan Sasuke hingga tak bersisa.

'Sasuke Kumohon jangan pergi. Tetaplah bersamaku.' Batin Naruto, ketika Sasuke menutup pintu Naruto keras. Sasuke langsung menelpon seseorang sepertinya meminta bawahannya datang menjemputnya. Naruto hanya dapat memandang sedih Sasuke dari Kaca jendela sebelum tubuh sasuke menjauh menjadi setitik seiring deru mobil yang semakin jauh meninggalkan taman bermain.

Naruto akan kehilangan orang yang ia cintai sekali lagi kah?

"Karin, siapkan pesawat dan cari keberadaan grombolan mafia yang menyerang juugo itu." sasuke memeri ntah Karin dari ponselnya, sekilas ia melirik jam tangan mahalnnya untuk mencek jam kepergiannya.

" Aku akan tiba di bandara 20 menit dari sekarang."

 _" Baik, pesawat anda akan saya siapkan di bandara Narita. Ada lagi?"_

"Siapkan juga data profil mengenai dan apapun yang mengenai dirinya. kutunggu."

 _"baik, Sasuke-kun."_

klik

Sasuke memutuskan panggilan setelah memerintahkan wanita berambut merah itu mengumpulkan semua data yang ia perlukan nanti. Setelah itu ia yakin laporannya akan sudah tersedia di atas pangkuannya dalam perjalanan terbang menuju china. Karin iya kenal selama 3 tahun sebagai sekretaris yang jenius dan cekatan. tak butuh banyak perintah Karin dapat langsung melaksakan permintaan sasuke. Karin terlahir dari keturunan konglomerat Jepang-Turki. Ia terkenal jenius sejak kecil, menyelesaikan gelar S3nya pada umur 22 Tahun dan menjadi dokter pribadi sekaligus informan handal Sasuke di umur 25 tahun setelah berhenti bertugas di Afrika dan Tibet.

Sasuke mondar-mandir di pinggir jalan dengan tak sabaran. Ia sedang menunggu pengawal lainnya datang menjemputnya 15 menit yang lalu, tepatnya ketika ia menelpon di dalam DisneyLand menuju pintu keluar ketika menyeret Naruto secara paksa.

Tak lama mobil yang ia tunggu datang dan menepi. Sasuke segera menyambar pintu mobil dan masuk kedalam. Ia mendaratkan pantanya di jok belakang supir. menatap marah ke dua orang di depannya.

"Kalian terlambat," desis Sasuke. kedua orang itu meneguk air liur ketakutan."cepat ke bandara."

Ping

pesan masuk di smartphone Sasuke.

Terlihat pesan dari karin.

 **TBC**

 **Ahhhh apa ini! Arigatou…minna-san…maaf mengecewakan. Berhubung NB saya menjadi sengketa di rumah dan di tambah unsur malas yang merajalela di bulan puasa. Silakan klik review follow atau favorite story. Domo**

Next chapter :Kurama AND Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7: Reunian keluarga kecil

**YAKUZA** **LOODY LOVE**

 **STORY © ERI TII**

 **ANIME/MANGA © MASAHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATED:M**

 _ **GENDER: CRIME, ROMANCE, ANGST, INCEST (disini mulai terlihat)  
**_

 _ **WARNING: TYPO, gak sesuai EYD, Alur cepat, flashback dimana-mana, garing, banyak adegan berdarah dll. I just warn you!**_

 _ **a/n: maaf ya saya ubdate kelamaan. Entah mengapa saya terkena virus malas akibat dampak liburan. Fic ini pun masih terdapat banyak(sekali) kekurangannya, but actually I'll try my best!Meski masih jauh dari tulisan sempurna seperti para senpai author saya senang bisa menjadi bagian dari ffn. Ciou..**_

Casino Ponte 16, Macau (China). Tempat judi terbesar di daratan Asia. Surganya para penjudi. Berbagai Casino dan resort-resort mewah serta hiburan-hiburan lainnya di integrasikan pada hotel-hotel di sekitar pelabuhan inner Macau. Pemilik tempat judi terbesar di benua tirai bambu ini ialah seorang pengusaha, aristokat berbakat bernama Toneri. Hampir semua klub casino di china adalah miliknya. Tentu saja usaha malam bar casino hanya kedoknya untuk menutupi apa yang ia dagangkan di balik layar. Semua barang-barang haram diperdagangkan lewat usaha besarnya ini seperti miras, narkoba dan manusia. Tentunya para aparat Negara telah disumbal mulutnya dengan Uang. Jika kau pernah menonton film mafia china, dengan tokoh-tokoh memiliki tato dipunggung maka itulah gambaran kecil mereka namun jangan samakan dengan Yakuza jepang. Masuklah lebih dalam kedunia mereka maka kau akan tahu perbedaannya dan merekalah yang terkuat dan terlicin dalam bertahan hidup.

Toneri, pria berambut kelabu dengan senyum menawan itu di balik senyumnya tak lain dan bukan adalah seekor tiram mengerikan. Itulah mengapa dengan mudah ia menyogok para polisi dan pejabat. Kekuatannya sangat mengerikan dan tak ada yang mampu menangkapnya. Ia begitu licin seperti belut. Bahkan kekuasaannya mampu menggulingkan seorang kaisar jika ia mau. Toneri sendiri mempunyai 100.000 lebih anak buah yang tersebar di dataran china.

Semakin larut casino ponte semakin ramai pengunjung berkantong tebal yang datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk menguji keberuntungan di tempat judi mewah ini. Pria berkantung besar akan terus dibuai oleh wanita-wanita pelacur di sana agar terus mengeluarkan uangnya, menguras mereka hingga tak pengunjung tak sadar mereka telah diperbudak dan diperas secara halus oleh para wanita penghibur casino ponte 16. Para wanita hanya ikut tertawa dan terkadang memberi bonus one night stand jika pria yang menyewa mereka menang besar namun mereka memastikan pria pancingan mereka akan kembali untuk berjudi esoknya.

" lihatlah sayang, aku pasti menang kali ini!" pria asing berbadan seperti babi itu terus berteriak penuh percaya diri, tangannya merangkul wanita china montok yang sesekali ikut tertawa menikmati permainan. Karyawan yang bertugas di meja roulette hanya tersenyum," anda hampir mendapatkan jackpot,sir!"

"Yeah, anak muda! Ah siapa namamu?" Tanya pria tambun itu.

"Rock Lee,sir. Jadi anda ingin bertaruh lagi,sir?"

"Ah, ya. Lee, aku bertaruh semua untuk wanita cantik disampingku ini." Si pria paruh baya kembali menyeret keping-kepingan chipnya yang terakhir senilai 1.550 dollar. Wanita china itu tersenyum senang dan mencium si pria (bodoh) itu.

"Ah, tuan aku yakin kali ini tebakanmu benar. Aku mencium jackpot disini." Puji si wanita. Pria itu tertawa penuh dengan kecongkakkan. Padahal jelas ia telah tertipu oleh trik-trik casino yang mendasar. Pujian. Siapa yang tak suka pujian?

Tak jauh dari kerumunan pengunjung, Toneri memperhatikan setiap orang-orang itu dari lantai atas yang memiliki kaca satu arah. Disalah ia mengawasi para pengunjung.

"pria Amerika itu akan kalah sebentar lagi dengan mempertaruhkan semuanya malam ini. Urus dia." Perintah Toneri dalam bahasa china kepada salah satu bawahannya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Bawahannya mengangguk dan menyalakan walky talky di genggamannya.

"kode 0074,meja roulette 056,jawab."

Terlihat pemuda penjaga meja ramai tadi menekan handfree yang terselip di telinganya, menjawab panggil masuk sambil terus membagikan kartu, tanpa disadari pelanggannya.

" Rock Lee, beri pria Amerika itu bonus kemenangan kecil, agar ia kembali esoknya."

Rock Lee menggangguk sekilas lalu kembali menjalankan tugas membagikan kartu yang tersisa.

" Lihatlah orang-orang bodoh itu. Mereka datang jauh-jauh dengan dompet tebal hanya untuk membuang-buang uang mereka disini. Menyedihkan…" Guman Toneri. Matanya terus mengawasi 50 meja kasino di bawahnya. Lalu matanya berhenti pada sekumpulan beberapa orang lain yang baru memasuki area kasino.

"Malam ini juga kita kedatangan tamu spesial."

Dari arah pintu lobby 10 orang Yakuza terlihat berjalan cepat memasuki gedung pusat perjudian tebesar dan termegah di Macau, Casino Ponte."Selamat datang, tuan-tuan di Casino Ponte—" Sambut wanita cantik penjaga pintu lobby hotel dengan senyum lima jari kepada grombolan pria-pria bertampang gengster tersebut .

" Menyingkirlah!" seru salah seorang Yakuza dengan kasar mendorong wanita penjaga pintu. Pria-pria bertampang menyeramkan itu mengawal sosok pria tampan berambut raven. Memastikan sang bos raven bertampang angkuh tak tersentuh secuil debu pun.

tatapan mereka begitu tajam, memicingkan tatapan membunuh kepada siapapun yang menghalangi jalan bos besar mereka,Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke adalah bos gengter Kriminal terbesar di Jepang, Yakuza Uchiha Family. Menaungi lebih dari 20 lebih geng Yakuza di Jepang. Ia memiliki ukiran ular api dengan bunga sakura yang menjalar dari leher hingga lengan kirinya, menandakan bahwa ia sang pemimpin.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah besar dan cepat,dikelilingi para pengawal di sekililingnya. Kacamata hitam bertengger kokoh di hidungnya, menunjukan keangkuhan dibalik ketampanan alami seorang Uchiha. Jaket berbulu macan asli dilehernya menambah kesan berkelas dan tak tersentuh.

"Dimana mereka?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Mereka ada di meja belakang. " Jawab salah seorang pengawalnya, menunjuk sekumpulan pria bertampang asing terlihat sedang berpesta dengan para wanita penghibur di meja bernomor 14 yang terletak di pinggir ruangan. Meja itu sengaja di tutupi horden merah sedikit agar dapat menjaga privasi pengujung namun Sasuke dapat melihat wajah pria-pria itu dari celah horden. Suara tawa pria-pria eropa itu cukup besar dan berbaur dengan keramaian di casino Ponte.

"Huh, dasar orang bar-bar." Ejek Sasuke. Sasuke membuka jas berbulunya dan menyerahkan kepada salah seorang pengawalnnya. Kedua lengan kemeja hitamnya ia singkapkan hingga keatas, " Saatnya kita membalas apa yang mereka telah lakukan pada Jugo."

"Ayo tambah lagi, jangan sungkan!" pria-pria tambun berpakaian serba hitam terus menegak minuman dihadapan mereka dengan rakus. Memasukan berliter-liter minuman mengandung alkhohol yang berkadar cukup tinggi.

Sasuke dihadang dua orang bodyguard. Seorangnya berwajah khas orang negro sedangkan yang satunya berperawakan orang spanyol, kulit coklat karena sering berjemur di matahari dengan banyak tato di lengan kekarnya. Kacamata hitam dan baju ketat hitam menjadi gaya Sasuke dengan film Man In Black, Sasuke mendengus meremehkan. Tubuh mereka lebih tinggi dari bawahan-bawahan Sasuke. Namun fakta perbedaan ukuran tubuh itu tak membuat nyali Sasuke ciut. Sasuke membiarkan bawahannya maju terlebih dahulu menghadapi dua penjaga ini.

"Menyingkir." Perintah anak buah Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"mau apa kalia-UGH!" Suara si Negro tertahan di tenggorokan ketika sebuah pisau melayang dan menusuk perutnya.

Sasuke dengan gerakan cepat menusuknya lalu berahli melayangkan tendangan ke graham si pria spanyol, menyebabkan ia tersungkur dilantai. Si Negro kemudian dibanting kedalam, menambrak tirai horden hingga terlepas dari kerangkanya. Mendarat dengan sempurna di atas meja dengan bunyi keras.

PRANGG!

"KYAAA…!" Para gadis penghibur menjerit berlarian menghindari kekacauan sedangkan pria-pria italia itu nampak kaget. Empat orang segera bertahan dengan menodongkan pistol. Namun mereka kalah cepat dan jumlah. Geng Yakuza Sasuke telah lebih dulu mengacungkan pistol.

" Kau pasti bos mereka. Orang yang paling berisik dan mencolok disini hanyalah kau, gendut." Sasuke menempelkan pisau berhias darah pria negro di leher pria tambun yang duduk meringkuk ketakutan.

" S-Siapa kalian?" pria gendut itu nampak kesulitan bicara. Mereka tak dapat bergerak bebas dengan pistol mengacung tepat di wajahmu dan hidangan penutup mayat di atas meja.

" Disini aku yang bertanya jika kalian tak ingin bernasib sama seperti pria ini," kata Sasuke. Matanya melirik sekilas pria kulit hitam tak bernyawa itu lagi sebelum kembali bertatap muka dengan si pria Itali besar.

"Katakan dimana pria brengsek bernama Kurama! Ia telah membunuh rekanku. Dan aku yakin Kurama masih ada di Negara ini."

Pria gendut itu susah payah menelan ludahnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Ia masih kesulitan untuk sekedar bicara atau menggeleng saja.

" Aku tidak keberatan jika anak buahmu malam ini bernasib sama dengannya. Anggap saja oleh-oleh dari ku." Sasuke mengoreskan sedikit pisau keleher penuh lemak itu. Maka terlihat garis sayatan berwarna merah. Si pria gendut langsung bergetar hebat menahan takut dan perih.

"D-dia disini…!" seru si gendut, membuat Sasuke berhenti dari acara mengukir garis dileher berlipat

"GHAAKK!" Tanpa perasaan Sasuke menancapkan pisau itu itu ke leher berlipat pria italia itu.

"Bunuh mereka semua!" perintah Sasuke,"Dan temukan pria bernama pasti belum jauh dari sini."

Lalu suara teriakan pecah bercampur suara rentetan tembakan. Menembak kelima pria mafia Italia itu tanpa ambun. Darah pekat terciprat di kursi, tirai dan tembok. Memberikan corak apstrak mengerikan. Sasuke membantai semua tanpa perasaan. Jika para mafia bermain bersih tanpa meninggalkan jejak maka Sasuke akan bermain kasar tanpa takut terlihat polisi. Ini untuk menunjukan dengan siapa pria brengsek bernama Kurama itu dengan siapa ia bermain api. Kematian anak buah di macau ini tak dapat dihargai dengankematian Jugo. Butuh seribu kepala mafia untuk menggantikan nyawa Jugo. Dan Sasuke bersumpah akan mendapatkan kepala bos mafia itu. Nyawa di balas dengan nyawa 1000 kali lipat..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman manor Uchiha. Pukul 00.23 waktu Tokyo.

" apa? ….begitu?"

"….."

"Teruskan alihkan perhatiannya. Aku hampir selesai di sini."

Kurama menyeringai lalu memutuskan percakapan dengan salah seorang mata-matanyayang sekarang berada di macau. Rencananya tak disangka berjalan dengan mulus. Dengan informasi palsu Kurama berhasil membuat Sasuke percaya bahwa ia masih di china dan menginap di hotel casino di macau. Bahkan si pria Uchiha itu langsung terbang siang harinya mengejarnya di macau tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya diincar Kurama darinya. Ya, Kurama bukan hanya mencuri senjata rakitan Sasuke namun ia berniat mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya. Dan tempatnya ada di mension Sasuke sendiri.

" Tak kusangka si kepala pantat ayam itu terpancing dengan mudahnya." Kurama menyeringai puas. Ia menoleh ke arah temannya disebelah yang sejak tadi sibuk mengutak-atik leptop hitamnya.

"Kurasa julukan 'keturunan Uchiha itu Jenius' tidak terbukti 100 persen," Guman Menma.

Kakak beradik ini sedang berada di dalam helikopter. Namun bukan helikopter biasa. Helikopter ini mampu terbang tanpa meninggalkan bunyi berisik pada umumnya. Dan merupakan salah satu helikopter kesayangan Menma yang telah di sewa Kurama seharga 1 juta dollar. Harga yang fantastis untuk seorang kakak yang meminjam, namun Menma memang sangat perhitungan apalagi itu yang berhubungan dengan barang-barang koleksinya. Tak ada diskon bahkan untuk Kurama sekalipun. Menma tahu betul harga segitu tak berarti apa-apa jika sudah menyangkut obsesi aneh sang kakak.

Helikopter itu maju dengan mulus hingga terbang tepat di atas atap mension mewah sang Uchiha.

"bagaimana perkembangannya?" Tanya Kurama antusias. Ia begitu bersemangat menjalankan misi kali ini.

Menma membuka headset yang menempel ditelinganya kemudian memperlihatkan denah 3D rumah mension Sasuke. Gambar itu memperlihatkan seluruh isi dilantai rumahnya. Sensor-sensor berwarna merah yang bergerak-gerak menunjukan penjaga yang tersebar hampir di setiap sisi pekarangan, pintu masuk dan gerbang masuk mension.

" seperti yang ku duga, Uchiha itu membeli rumah ini khusus untuknya dan Naruto. Penjagaan ketat hampir disetiap lantai. Ada sensor gerak, kamera cctv di setiap sudut ruangan, dan penjaga yang berlalu lalang. Memang keamanan yang sempurna untuk menjaga orang yang begitu penting baginya." Jelas Menma sambil menunjuk titik-titik merah yang terus bergerak berlahan, menunjukan penjaga yang hilir mudik mengawasi lantai bawah dan halaman.

"Tapi keamanannya masih kalah dari rumah kita. Disini banyak sekali celah untuk masuk. Penjaga hanya berkeliaran di lantai 1 dan diantara semua ruangan hanya kamar Sasuke dan Naruto yang tidak dipasangi kamera pengawas di dalam kamar. Rupanya ia suka menjaga privasi."

"kalau begitu, _lets have fun!"_ seru Kurama. Tanpa aba-aba Kurama melempar dirinya sendiri ke udara lepas. Bermodal tali baja, tubuhnya meluncur bebas dan mendarat di balkon salah satu kamar dilantai dua.

 **BRAK**

Naruto terbangun seketika karena mendengar seperti ada yang membuka jendela balkon kamarnya. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika menangkap sesosok serba berpakaian hitam dan bermata merah merayap di atas tempat tidurnya.

'Si-siapa?!'Jerit Naruto dalam hati. Tubuhnya mendadak tak bisa digerakan, baik tangan maupun kakinya menolak bergerak reflex bahkan sekedar berlari menyelamatkan diri dari kungkungan kedua tangan kekar pria berambut oranye menyala di atasnya.

Kurama menyeringai dan membuat gesture jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, memintanya diam.

"sstt, jangan takut. Aku akan membawamu pulang Naru-chan. Sekarang tidurlah dengan tenang." Bersamaan dengan itu muncul pria lain dari balik horden putih yang berkibar-kibar tertiup angin malam dar pintu jendela yang terbuka lebar.

" _Ciou,_ nii-chan?" sapa Menma dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Naruto menatap tak suka dan waspada Menma. Kau pun akan berfikir dua kali jika memiliki saudara seperti Menma. Yang membuat Naruto semakin tak suka ketika Menma muncul dengan rambut dicat pirang seperti dirinya sehingga kini tak ada yang dapat membedakan keduanya jika berdiri sejajar.

"terkejut dengan kunjungan kami? Atau dengan kenyataan betapa miripnya kita hingga ku yakin kekasihmu itu tak dapat membedakan kita."

Naruto semakin ketakutan. Kedatangan mereka bertanda buruk. Ia tak ingin melihat mereka lagi. Bertahun-tahun ia mencoba mengubur jati dirinya. Kenyataan ia lahir dari keluarga yang mengerikan seperti dua orang ini. Ia sudah mengubur dalam-dalam masa lalu kelamnya.

'Apa yang kalian rencanakan!' Naruto menggeleng lemah. Ia takut kedua orang ini akan melakukan hal buruk kepada Sasuke. Namun apa daya, berlahan matanya terpejam dan kesadarannya di bawah pergi. Tubuhnya jatuh dalam kungkungan Kurama.

" Aku akan bermain-main dengan kekasihmu itu sebentar. Kali ini ia pasti tak akan sadar. Terima kasih atas hiburannya nii-chan."

' Apa yang kalian rencanakan!'Naruto mengeleng lemah. Bibirnya bergetar menahan marah dan benci. Pemuda blondy itu benar-benar telah menjadi dublikat dirinya. Naruto Tahu Menma sedang mencoba menjadi dirinya dan hendak melakukan rencara busuk bersama Kurama.

Naruto memberontak, Ia mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memanggil bantuan. Namun usahanya sia-sia, tubuhnya mati rasa. Bertanda seluruh racun yang diberikan deidara sudah bereaksi penuh akan tubuhnya. Ia lumpuh!

Jika Ia memiliki suara sudah sejak tadi Ia berteriak memanggil penjaga. Jika Ia tidak dalam kondisi sekarat seperti ini sudah sejak lama ia menendang pria brengsek di atas tubuhnya ini, memitingnya dengan jurus karatenya dan menonjok wajah si peniru itu.

'sasuke..tolong aku.' mata biru laut itu berkilat, untuk pertama kalinya ia begitu ketakutan. Ia takuttakdapat kembali pada pelukan Sasuke lagi. Tak ada yang ia bisa lakukan disaat dia sangat tergantungan dengan pria Asia itu. Ia sudah tak dapat di pisahkan lagi dan jika memang itu harus terjadi maka kematian adalah pilihan yang lebih baik ia ambil. Sasuke telah menjadi sseparuh Jiwanya. Jika Kurama mencoba mengambil orang yang ia cintai lagi, maka lebih baik ia menyerah akan dirinya dan mati secara berlahan.

Kurama mencengkram kuat wajah Naruto. membenamkan kepala Naruto dalam bantal. Naruto susah payah mencoba bernafas di sela bekapan tangan besar Kurama namun perlawanannya tak berarti apa-apa. tangannya tak bergerak sesentipun. Ia hanya mampu mengerjap dan meringis menahan sakitnya tekanan. Kurama seakan berniat menghancurkan tengkorak kepalanya.

"Ssst..Tidurlah dengan tenang, aku akan membawamu pulang segera." bisik Kurama sembari menyeringai iblis. Jarak mereka hanya 1 senti dengan posisi Kurama menindis Naruto. Helaan nafas putus-putus Naruto menerpa wajah Kurama.

"Ya,ya, anak baik. Jangan bicara dan melawan jika tak ingin selamat dariku." Segera Kurama menyumbal mulut Naruto dengan sapu tangan.

wajah Naruto berlahanmulai memucat. Nafasnya mulai pelan dan penglihatannya mulai rabun.

Naruto mendadak merasakan tubuhnya melemas ketika mencium aroma kuat yang menyengat system pernafasannya. Pandangannya mendadak buram dan tubuhnya terasa letih. Ia tak mau tertidur sekarang namun kelopak matanya seperti bertambah berat berkali-kali lipat. Kurama membekap Naruto dengan sapu tangan yang telah diberi obat bius.

" Selamat malam Naru-chan."

Menma kini Nampak persis seperti Naruto. Dengan warna rambutnya dan pakaian piyamanya ia begitu Nampak seperti klonin kakak kembarnya. Jika bukan karena misi bodoh dari kakak dan ayahnya Ia tak ingin repot-repot menjadi diri orang yang paling dibencinya.

Setelah memastikan Kurama tak kesulitan menggotong tubuh Naruto ke helikopter dengan bantuan tali pengaman autometik, ia kembali menutup pintu jendela dan mulai menjalankan perannya. Menma hanya butuh menyamar sebentar, memanfaatkan hak akses penuh yang dimiliki Naruto, mengacak-acak sedikit laboratorium milik Sasuke kemudian membunuh pria tak berguna itu.

Ya, cukup sedikit bakat ekting dan keberuntungan seorang Menma.

Ia terpaksa menuruti permainan peran yang diberikan Kurama. Sejak kecil ia selalu benci di katakan sebagai dublikan Naruto. Ia benci selalu menjadi nomor dua di rumah. Tak ada kebahagiaan dan keuntungan yang ia dapat dari menjadi nomor dua atau kembaran kakaknya. Karena kehadiran Naruto telah menjadi mimpi buruk yang tak pernah berakhir. Ia benci selalu menjadi bayang-bayang Naruto.

 **Pesawat pribadi Kurama, perjalan menuju Itali. Jam 02.00 waktu Tokyo.**

Kurama menatap wajah terlelap dalam dekapannya. wajah baby face itu nampak damai dalam pengaruh obat bius. Tidak menghiraukan bahwa kenyataan menanti dimana nasibnya dipertaruhkan. Tak perduli bahwa kini ia berda di ketinggian bermil-mil dari atas permukaan tanah. Tertidur dalam pesawat pribadi yang akan membawahnya ke neraka terdalam. Neraka yang mungkin ia lolos untuk kedua kalinya.

Sangat cantik hingga Kurama ingin sekali memakannya bulat-bulat. TIDAK! Dia harus menahan sedikit lebih lama hingga tiba di dalam kamarnya. Ia sudah merencanakan betul apa yang akan ia lakukan kepada mainan berharganya ini. baginya Naruto adalah mahakarya terhebat Tuhan. Ia harus sedikit bersabar hingga pemuda ini tumbuh lebih lama hingga siap di santap.

Kurama membaringkan kepala Naruto tepat di pangkuannya. Ia tak mengijinkan siapapun menyentuh adiknya, bahkan hingga mereka pindah pesawat. setelah menculik Naruto, bukan menculik, tepatnya menjemput pulang adik kesayangannya, Kurama memerintahkan Menma bertukar peran dengan Naruto, berpenampilan mirip Naruto dan menyusup masuk di badan Yakuza tampa terdeteksi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Informasi yang diberikan Menma terbukti benar. Adik kesayangannya dan menjadi obsesinya yang telah berani melukainnya dan kabur dari rumah.

"Ah, kau begitu cantik Naru. Tidak sia-sia aku sabar menantimu tumbuh...membuatku ingin selalu menatap wajah polosmu ini" Desah Kurama. Ia hampir lepas kontrol jika ia tidak sadar ada banyak pasang mata anak buannya dalam pesatnya yan sedang memperhatikan gelagak anehnya. persetan dengan moral! Jika sudah sampai ke Italia ia akan segera mengeluarkan hastrat terdalamnya.

" Kita akan kembali pulang, lalu setelah itu kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku dulu."

Kurama mencium aroma rambut Naruto dalam-dalam. Meresapi wangicitrus kesukaannya. Sangat menggoda. Seluruh tubuh Naruto adalah candu baginya. Hingga keinginannya makin kuat untuk mengoleksi organ Naruto semakin besar, terutama mata biru jernih Naruto. Mata yang selalu menyiratkan cinta dan hati yang suci. Kurama ingin mata Naruto sebagai koleksinya kelak. Meskipun Menma dan Naruto kembar namun Menma tak semenarik Naruto. Jika Naruto ibarat kelinci putih maka Menma adalah kelinci hitam yang begitu gelap dan tak tersentuh.

'Aku ingin bermain-main seperti dulu lagi. Hanya ada kau dan aku.'-

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **15 tahun yang lalu.**_

" _hik…hik…hik…Sakit…tangan..N-naru Shaakiit…hik"_

" _ssstt…sedikit lagi, Naru. Aku masih belum selesai…"_

" _Ta-tapi Naru pusing…t-tangan hik..Naru juga perih…"_

 _Di ruangan redup dengan berpencahayaan minim itu nampak terdengar isakan seorang bocah laki-laki yang terus merintih dan memohon dibebaskan, namun sayang bocah yang lebih besar darinya beberapa tahun Nampak tak perduli. Bocah pirang selalu melap air matanya yang tak kunjung habis dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya terulur dan membuarkan si bocah lebih tua yang memiliki surai oranye kemerahan melakukan sesuatu disana._

 _Tetesan gumbalan darah Nampak memenuhi wadah baskon besi di bawah lengan penuh luka itu. Kurama kecil Nampak sangat antusias memperhatikan darah yang mengucur deras dari tangan adiknya, Naruto. Warna merah kental yang muncul dari luka sayatan memanjang dari lengan kanan terbuka adiknya terlihat begitu mempesona, mengalir dan berwarna. Kurama suka darah. Mereka begitu cantik. Cocok di sandingkan dengan Naruto yang manis._

" _Nah, lihat jika kau menurut kita bisa mengumpulkan darah lebih banyak lagi." Kurama berkata. Nampak ia tak terganggu dengan lenguhan dan isakan sang adik. Baginya melihat Naruto menangis dan memohon padanya adalah suatu kenikmatan tersendiri._

" _Darah Naru harus dibersihkan. Untuk itu aku akan mengeluarkan semuanya." Tambah Kurama. Tangan menganggur lainnya sibuk mengutak atik kotak menisnya. Cita-citanya menjadi dokter dan ketika diumurnya 5 tahun dulu ia meminta dibelikan alat menis sungguhan sebagai mainan. Awalnya kurama menyalurkan hobby membedahnya kepada semua hewan peliharaan di mensionnya. Dia suka membongkar perut dan mengambil organ-organ hewan malang itu, namun ia mulai jenuh karena semua hewan yang ia bedah tak bisa bertahan lama hidup sebelum ia selesai menjahit lukanya. Ketika itu datanglah adikknya yang Nampak tertarik dengan apa yang Kurama lakukan setiap hari didalam kamar yang disulap menjadi ruang bedah pribadinya._

 _Sejak saat itu Naruto menjadi objek penelitiannya dan tempat penyaluran hobby anehnya. Naruto selalu membuatnya lupa waktu. Karena sejak kecil Naruto punya system imun kuat luka Naruto cepat sembuh dan tanpa bekas meski berapa kali Kurama membuat goresan disana. Tapi tenang saja Kurama masih cukup waras untuk tak membedah adiknya sungguhan. Ia hanya menikmati bagaimana pisau kecilnnya mengukir tubuh Naruto dan mengirisnya, melihat darah melimpah yang mengucur deras, warna kesukaannya, hingga menjahit luka itu. Menjahit menurutnya seperti menjahit pola di pakaian corak. Begitu menarik._

" _hik…kepala Naru pusing…hik.." Naruto tak tahan lagi. Meski sudah sering diajak main dotker-dokteran dengan kakaknya ini yang terparah. Kakaknya ingin Naruto mengelurkan semua darahnya dan memenuhi Loyang di pangkuannya. Katanya darah Naruto kotor dan dia harus mencucinya. Namun karena ia masih kecil dan polos Naruto menelan bulat-bulat semua ucapan kurama tanpa tahu bahaya setiap hari yang ia dapat._

" _Tenanglah, setelah darahmu keluar semua kakak akan menjahitnya seperti biasa." Hibur Kurama dengan seringai khasnya. Kurama mencondongkan wajahnya dan mencium kening penuh keringat dingin Naruto. Wajah bocah 5 tahun ini sudah pucat pasi. Keringat terus menyucur deras. Kurama semakin bergairah. Dijilatnya air mata yang lolos di kedua mata Naruto bergantian. Rasanya asin dan kurama suka._

" _lihat apa yang ku bawa.!" Kurama menunjukan jarum dan benang yang terbuat dari bahan kuhsus. Perlengkapan menjahit kulit. Jangan remehkan kurama. Di umurnya yang muda ini, belum belasan, ia telah menguasai teknik menjahit kulit yang rapih tanpa sekolah. Semua karena kesenangannya melihat ibunya menjahit boneka lucu untuk Naruto dulu ketika Naruto belum lahir. Ibunya mengira akan ada bayi perempuan maka ia memenuhi kamar Naruto dengan boneka sedangankan kamar menma adalah bekas kamar Kurama dulu._

" _sekarang berbaringlah di teddy." Perintah Kurama sembari menyingkirkan baskon yang terisi darah terlalu banyak karena kurama tahu batasnya bersenang-senang. Ia tak mau kehilangan kelinci putihnya terlalu cepat._

" _apa darah Naru akan habis?" Tanya Naruto lemah sembari berbaring berlahan diatas boneka beruang yang sangat besar._

" _Tentu saja tidak. Kan aku sudah pernah bilang 'jantung kita akan memompa darah setiap detiknya, mengganti semua darah dengan darah baru.' Jika tidak ku keluarkan kau akan punya penyakit seperti Menma." Ujar kurama santai. Kemudian ia usap wajah penuh keringat di wajah Naruto. Di kecupnya bibir ranum Naruto lama, dengan kepercayaan bahwa jika ia mencium Naruto maka sakitnya akan hilang. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah hilang._

" _Tapi sepertinya main-main kita sudah dulu hari ini. Kurasa obat bius yang kuberikan sudah mulai habis. Ini membantumu mengurangi rasa kuselesaikan segera."_

 _Kurama mulai menyapu bekas darah ditangan Naruto. Kemudian mengikat lengannya untuk menghentikan pendarahan dengan pita bermotif. Kurama kemudian mulai menjahit luka menganga itu dengan telaten, seakan tak ada ketakutan apa-apa atas apa yang ia lakukan. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia menjahit manusia. Terakhir ia menjahit mata seorang pembantu karena berani menggangu kesenangannya dengan Naruto. Ah, tenang saja, pembantu itu ia sudah ia bereskan. Siapa yan butuh pembantu tukang ikut campur. Ia tak ingin sampai keluargannya tahu apa yang ia lakukan sekrang, terutama kakak tertuanya. Mereka perusak kesenangan. Hanya Naruto yang mengerti dirinya._

Kurama menyengir lebar dan melepaskan tangan Naruto berlahan" _Nah sudah! Besok kau akan lihat kulitmu mulai menyatu dengan jahitan ini. Dan sebagai hadiahnya karena menurut sama dokter maka…"_

 _Belum selesai bicara sebuah dobrakan pintu mengagetkan keduanya._

 _BRAKK_

" _KURAMA! MANA NARU!?"_

 _Cih, Pein lagi._

 _Sesosok figure jangkung dan tampan memasuki ruangan redup itu. Namanya pein. Perawakannya mirip dirinya. Seakan dia adalah miniature pain diwaktu kecil. Denan rabut oranye menyala dan tatapan mata kelabu yang di wariskan dari kakek mereka, Pain nampak tampan._

 _Pain meraba tembok mencari saklar lampu._

 _ckek._

 _Dalam sekejam kamar itu menjadi terang benderang. Kamar itu sangat kacau. Tempat tidur penuh dengan bulu angksa, bantal terguling sana-sini, koleksi boneka Naruto yang terhambur keluar dari lemari kaca khusus boneka,menumpuk dipojokan tempat adik kecil manisnnya kini itu terbaring lemas. Dan yang paling menjijikan adalah bercak-bercak darah di lantai dan tembok pink kamar. Jika tak salah pain juga mencium bau obat anti septic, dan bangkai hewan. Yah, kini ia dapat melihat wadah akuarium ukuran sedang berisi hewan-hewan mati dalam air obat pengawet. Akuarium itu sudah tak mampu menampung banyaknya hewan-hewan yang dimutilasi Kurama. Adiknya ini sudah terlalu sakit._

" _Apa yang lakukan selama aku tak ada, bocah tengik?" geram Pain. Dengan marah ia menarik paksa kurama, menjauh dari Naruto yang terbaring setengah sadar dan hanya menggunakan celana pendek. Ada banyak luka di tubuh anak itu. Dan ia tahu siapa pelakunya._

" _LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!"_

" _OH, sudah mulai melawan bocah! Tiga bulan saja kutinggalkan kau sudah berbuat lagi?" Desis Pain_

" _LEPASKAN BANSAT!" Kurama memaki dan terus memberontak dalam cengkraman kuat kakaknya. Ia anak kebanggaan ibunya dan terhormat! Tak ada yang boleh memperlakukannya seperti ini! Tidak ayahnya! Tidak kakaknya!_

 ** _PLAK_**

 _Pain menampar kuat Kurama hingga Kurama tersungkur di karpet, di antara tumpukan shock dan mendadak diam. Darah segar merembes sedikit di sudut bibirnya. Kurama tak berani lagi memberontak. Ia membisu mendadak. Pain melangkah mendekat, Kurama yang ketakutan mundur sembari bergetar hebat. Pain jika marah akan menjelma menjadi monster. Dan ia tak segan membunuhnya kapanpun saat ini juga._

 ** _GREPP_**

 _Pain mencengkram leher Kurama._

" _Ahk.. ka..khh!" Kurama mencoba melepaskan tangan besar kakaknya dari lehernya. Ia bisa mati kehabisan nafas!_

 _Pain berbisik, " Aku tahu apa yan kau lakukan pada pelayan bayaranku untuk mengawasimu. Dan aku tidak akan mengampunimu, sekalipun kau anak kesayangan Ibu. Aku akan mencincangmu hingga tak dikenali dan kujadikan sup makan malam jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto." Lalu ia melepaskannya kasar." Mengerti, bocah?"_

 _Kurama langsung menghirup udara dengan rakus sebanyak-banyaknya, seakan ia akan mati saat ini juga jika tak bernafas sekarang. Ia terbatuk-batuk disela pengambilan nafas. Pain hanya menatapnnya dingin._

" _Naru, kamu tak apa-apa?" Pain kembali lembut dan berjongkok di samping tubuh ringkih itu. Tangannya menyentuh dengan penuh sayang tubuh Naruto, mengusapnnya berlahan seakan takut Naruto bisa retak sedikit saja. Ia mengusap putting memerah Naruto memutar, mengirimkan rangsangan aneh ketubuh bocah itu. Ia sangat merindukan tubuh porselen Naruto dan ia mencoba memastikan tak ada bekas sentuhan lain di tubh itu._

" _Aku merindukanmu, Naru."_

" _ngh…kakak..?" Naruto mencoba membuka matanya berlahan sembari melenguh risih. Lukanya sudah mulai terasa sakitnya setelah obat bius itu mulai hilang efeknya. Ia harus pandai menolak ajakan Kurama lain kali jika tak ingin ia mati kehabisan darah._

" _Ya, aku pulang. Ayo sini ku obati lukamu di kamar kakak,"_

 _Naruto mengagguk pelan. Meskipun pain sering memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh Naruto tetap lebih menyukai pain setelah ayah dan ibunya. Meski mereka suka memperlakukan aneh terhadapnnya namun Naruto tahu itu wujud sayang mereka. Pain akan memberikannya pelukan hangat dan ciuman sayang hampir diseluruh tubuhnya jika ia menuruti keinginannya. Dan terpenting pain tak pernah melukainya dan bermain benda berbahaya ditubuhnya seperti Kurama atau menyuruhnya berpakaian Lolita seperti Ibunya. Pain adalah kakak idolanya, pelindungnya dan pahlawannya. Ia selalu muncul disaat yang tepat._

 _Tangan kiri Naruto terangkat diudara, minta digendong Pain._

" _Kakak…hik…angkat… Naru-tan"_

 _Pain menyerinai. Naruto masih ingat rupanya panggilan khusus untuknya._

 _Pain tersenyum dengan senang hati menggendung tubuh yang semakin ringan itu. Ia yakin kurama mengurungnya disini selama tiga bulan dan tak memberikan makan cukup. Sepertinya ia harus lebih ketat mengawasi si bocah tengik itu. Ia tak segan akan memotong tangan anak itu jika berani menyentuh Naruto-nya lagi._

 _Naruto memeluk erat pain, menyembunyikan wajahnya di permukaan dada sang kakak. Air mata dan ingus sang adik kini membasahi kemeja hitam mahal Pain. Tapi tak masalah asal Naruto tenang kembali. Suara isakan masih terdengar sedikit dari dalam sana._

" _cup, cup..hei kenapa masih menangis manis?"_

" _hueee, tangan naru –tan sakit, Naru-tan juga bukan gula! Naru gak manis…hik..hik.."_

 _Pain terkekeh geli, di usapnya kepala pirang acak-acakan itu. Terlihat mulai panjang di bagian belakang. Membuatnnya tambah menyukai wajah feminism ini. Pain membawa Naruto yang bergantung bak koala dalam pelkannya keluar kamar laknat itu. Menaiki tangga batu yang memutar._

 _Kamar adiknya ini memang sengaja diletakan di bawah tanah untuk alas an tertentu orangtuannya. Sedangkan kamar saudarannya yang lain diletakan di bangunan mension utama. Naruto hanya dapat dibawa keluar oleh orang dewasa dan harus ditemani pula. Status keluarga mereka yang merupakan pembunuh bayaran dan ketua mafia tersegani didaratan eropa membuat mereka sangat menjaga satu-sama lain. Terutama menyangkt nyawa Naruto. Dan pain yakin ia dalah satu-satunya pria yang akrab dengan naru-tan manisnya._

" _Okey, aku tak akan memanggilmu manis lagi, tapi jika kau mau memberikanku ciuman selamat datang."_

 _Kepala Naruto mendongak keatas, menatapnya dengan tatapan lucu._

" _Okey.." bocah mungil ini kemudian merankak naik dan meringis sedikit ketika tangan kanannya dicoba digerakan. Alhasil ia hanya mampu merangkul leher pain satu tangan dan kemudian memberikan ciuman kilat di bibir Pain. Tak lupa ciuman pipi kiri dan kanan juga._

" _sudah!" Seru Naruto lalu kembali memeluk Pain manja._

" _kau ini dasar…hahaha" Pain tertawa sembari menacak rambutnya kembali._

* * *

 _Ketika melewati ruang keluarga yang dipenuhi sofa mahal dan barang antik berkelas, terlihat bocah lain yang sedikit mirip Naruto. Pakaiannya terlihat mahal seperti anak bangsawan pada umumnya. Tangannya sedang sibuk mengutak atik leptop di pangkuannya , wajahnya nampak lebih dewasa dari umurnya ketika sedang serius mememecahkan code di Internet.. Ia langsung menoleh ketika mendengar canda tawa dari depan._

 _Ia Nampak senang melihat pain telah kembali._

 _"Kakak! Kakak sudah pulang?" seru si anak sembari melompat bangun dari kursi._

 _Pain menoleh dan mengangguk sekilas." Oh, Menma kau sudah tumbuh sedikit tinggi."_

" _Iya! Sekarang aku rajin olahraga bersama Tanaka. Oh ya, aku baru saja berhasil masuk ke situs pertahanan Negara Austira, hebat bukan?" cerita Menma mengebu-gebu sembari menunjukan lawan web itu dihadapan Pain._

" _seperti biasa, kau memang jenius." Pain mengusap sayang kepala Menma, tanda penghargaan. Namun pemuda itu langsung membatin,' kau mulai Nampak mengerikan. Siapa sangka 10 tahun kedepan kau akan menjadi informan berguna untuk ayah dan ambisi konyolnya.'_

 _Kemudian pain pergi begitu saja ke lorong menma dan malas berlama lama dengan tiran kecil itu. Semua adiknya sama. Haus pujian dan congkak. Cuma Naruto yang tumbuh sesuai keinginannya. Naruto tak butuh orang lain selain dirinya._

 _Setelah Pain menghilang dari pandangan, Menma membanting leptop keluaran pertama itu dengan jengkel. Benda itu kini terpisah antara layar dan keyboard. Beberapa bagian berserakan kemana-mana. Ia tak perduli. Menma bisa merengek dibelikan yang baru pada ayahnya nanti._

 _Tatapan kebencian itu begitu kentara. Sia-sia perjuangannya memecahkan code security keamanan Austria jika akhirnya kakaknya itu tak mau meliriknya lebih lama bahkan narutolah yang ta berguna itu malah mendapatan perhatian lebih!_

 _Ia benci Naruto!_

 _Ia benci apapun mengenai Naruto!_

 _Ibu dan Ayahny dapat mudahnya ia peralat namun Pain sangat sulit. Ia tahu Pain tak mudah sisogok dengan prestasinya, tapi ia akan pastikan pain mau mengakui kehebatnya. Kemudian menyadari kalau Naruto tak ada apa-apanya. Sampah tak berguna harus ia singkirkan segera. Apapun caranya!_

" _khukhu..hahahahaa!AHAHAHA!" Menma tertawa kesetanan._

* * *

 _'Naruto mati kau!'_

 _'Naruto milikku!'_

 _'Naruto milikku!_

 _"darahnya!tulangnya! matanya! Semua MILIKKU"_

 _Kurama memastikan pain akan menyesal merebut mainan paling berharganya!_

TBC

Tolong jangan lempar saya dengan celurit. Iya saya tahu saya gak tepati janji. Semoga ga ada yang buka fanfic setiap hari untuk nunggu updatenya (jujur setiap hari ada dua ffn yang saya buka untuk tunggu updatenya, bahkan saya marah2 sendiri pas tau itu ffn belum keluar keluar. Yup itu story faforid saya = onegai Akashi! Dan kitty kitty baby. Huhu…please update donx sensei…eh senpai maksudnya…)

But minna-san ….aku sangat senang cerita nista penuh typo dan dark theme ini disenangi sedikit. Seperti biasa update kilat jadi rada typo semua I hop u like it.

Thank senpai yang dah membaca dan koment. Saya tahu sebagaian Cuma baca dan malas koment. Tapi saya senang ini fic di baca juga dan di tunggu. Sebagai manusia saya memang ga pernah benar. Ciou..


	8. Chapter 8: White Rabitt Lost In Forest

**YAKUZA BLOODY LOVE**

 **STORY © ERI TII**

 **MANGA/ANIME : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATED: M( For Gore, Bloody theme and bla-bla…)**

 **Pairing: (Main) SasuNaru ( soo if du not like u better klik back) INI SASUNARU ditambah XXXNaru. Kalo tidak suka dan maunya pairing lain ya jangan baca. Benar?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

pairings on story:

KuraNaru

PainNaru

PainKonan

XXXNaru

Chase: Naruto Uzumaki as The white Rabbit |Sasuke Uchiha as Yakuza Leader|Kurama/Kyuubi as 3rd Senju| Pain/Pein as 2nd Senju|Menma as 4th Senju|Minato and Kushina as parents| Toneri as TRIAD Leader| Gaara Sabaku as KARTEL Leader|

Chapter 8: white Rabbit lost in forest

* * *

 _"Ne, Sasuke-kun apakah kau akan menjauhiku dan melupakanku ketika kau mengetahui masa laluku?"_

 _"hn."_

 _"Kau tahu? Aku tidak sepolos kelinci putih."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Kau tak takut denganku?"_

 _"Apa kau ingin mengatakan kau ini kelinci dekil yang terbuang di tempat sampah? Begitu bau dan menjijikan?"_

 _"Em! Aku saaa~ngat kotor. Bahkan aku tak yakin apa aku pantas menjadi orang terdekatmu."_

 _"Kalau kau begitu kotor maka aku akan memandikanmu sampai bersih, merawat bulumu hingga kembali putih seperti kapas dan memberikanmu rumah yang nyaman hingga kau lupa bahwa kau pernah terlahir dari tempat sampah itu."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"hn."_

 _"Sasuke,"_

 _"hn.."_

 _" **Ti amo,** Teme **."**_

 _"hm. **Ti amo anch'io,** dobe **."**_

 ** _Apakah kata cinta itu pantas untukku?_**

 ** _Sebenarnya aku masih ragu akan arti diriku bagi dirimu?_**

 ** _Rasanya sakit jika mengetahui tak banyak yang ku lakukan untukmu selain menempel memohon perlindungan dari dunia yang ke_** ** _j_** ** _a_** ** _m_** ** _padaku._**

 ** _Apa aku pengecut?_**

 **YAKUZA BLOODY LOVE**

 **STORY © ERI TII**

 **MANGA/ANIME : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATED: M( For Gore, Bloody theme and Sexality Unnormal)**

 **Pairing: (Main) SasuNaru ( soo if du not like u better klik back)**

Sebuah pesawat kelas satu melaju melintasi langit malam Amerika. Pesawat ini memang digunakan untuk para bangsawan berkantong tebal dengan berbagai macam kartu gold bank di seluruh dunia yang mempertebal dompet. Suasananya begitu tenang dan nyawan. Kursinya pun terbuat dari bahan kulit asli berwarna krem yang sangat lembut, empuk dan tentunya lebih nyaman dari kelas ekonomi di lantai bawah. Pesawat besar ini memang memiliki dua lantai dan untuk kelas VVIP diletakan paling atas, dekat ruang Pilot guna memberi kenyamanan penumpang khusus. Pesawat besar ini hendak pergi Cali, Kolombia dari landasan Udara Fukuoka, Jepang melalui penerbangan malam.

"Anda ingin wine atau minuman lain?" seorang pramugari cantik berbadan bak model sedang menawarkan minuman dari troli yang di dorong oleh rekan pramugari lainnya. Dengan senyuman manis ia menawarkan kepada sepasang pria yang terduduk nyaman di bagian tengah barisan dekat jendela pesawat.

Pria berwajah tampan khas asia nampak mengangkat alisnya sedikit dan menjawab,

"Siapkan wine 4 gelas dan cemilan ringan di meja sana." Minta Sasuke Uchiha.

Matanya masih sibuk membaca file-fie profil orang bernama Kurama, dengan cekatan berpindah dari baris-kebaris setiap baris kata, hingga terlarut dalam pikiran yang begitu rumit. Terlihat Sasuke sedang berfikir keras menyambung setiap informasi yang masuk. Namun dengan wajah datarnya seolah ia sedang tak memikirkan apapun, tak ada kerutan seorang pemikir keras disana.

Sasuke melirik sekilas pria berambut pirang di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu juga tak kalah asik sendiri dengan dunianya. Menyipitkan mata dengan tajam ke layar ipadnya, berkutat dengan game yang biasa dimainkan anak-anak. Catwar. Syal berwarna merah yang di pakai kemarin yang lalu ketika mereka pergi Ke Disneyland nampak melilit erat lehernya hingga hanya nampak rambut blonde acak-acak dan secuil mata biru. Bibir dan hidung Naruto tenggelam di dalam syal merah itu. Ditambah baju coat krem luar biasa tebal, sarung tangan putih dan kaos kaki. Jika tidak diberi tahu Karin sebelumnya, Sasuke tak akan percaya ia adalah Naruto.

PUK

Sasuke menepuk kepala pirang Naruto pelan.

"Kau seperti orang asing dari Alaska. Apa kau berniat membajak pesawat ini dan pergi berlibur ke Kansas?"

Niatnya sih melucu agar dapat memecahkan kesunyian. Biasanya Naruto yang akan memulai sesi adu mulut dan lomba saling menghina setelahnya, seperti " Diam, teme! Aku sedang tak mood beradu mulut !" atau " Apa katamu? Ini gaya bajuku. kenapa kau yang protes?"Tapi sejak kondisi Naruto yang makin lemah ( dan terutama acara kencan resmi pertama mereka yang gagal), Naruto semakin mengacuhkannya. Bahkan terkesan menganggabnya tak ada.

" Ada apa? Kau lebih diam dari biasanya. Apa kau masih kecewa atas kencan kita kemarin?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia muak. Dengan berlahan ia menepis tangan Sasuke dari tempatnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

" Aku tahu jawabannya." Ujar Sasuke lagi. "Kau takut operasi nanti? Bersabarlah hingga pita suaramu berhasil dioperasi dan membuang semua racun yang diberikan keparat itu padamu. Nyawamu tergantung dari operasi nanti. Setelah dari bandara kita langsung ke rumah sakit. Mereka telah menunggumu."

Naruto tetap tak acuh. Tangannya semakin liar memainkan permainan konyol itu. Ia terlihat semakin kesal. Entah itu karena mendengar kata operasi atau kucing andalannya mati oleh lawannya.

"Baik. Aku harus rapat sekarang dengan Suigetsu. Akan ku panggil Karin untuk menyuntikan makanan ke perutmu jika kau lapar."

Naruto menoleh sekilas dan menggeleng. Tanda ia tak butuh Karin saat ini. Naruto mematikan Ipadnya dan menarik selimut dari depannya, kemudian menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat itu. Ia sekarang tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

Sasuke mendesah berat melihat sifat kekanakan kekasihnya. Ia tak tahu mengacaukan kencan mereka dan meninggalkannya sendiri nampak membuat mood Naruto berubah buruk seperti ini. Ia menyerah dan membiarkan Naruto dalam mode ngambek. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi ke tengah ruang pesawat, disana tersedia empat kusi VVIP yang saling berhadapan yang dirancang khusus sebagai meja rapat darurat di dalam pesawat untuk bisnisman yang ingin rapat seperti Sasuke.

* * *

" Kau lama." Guman Suigetsu yang bertopang dagu di atas meja. Selain Suigetsu ada beberapa rekannya yang lain memenuhi meja rapat dan menunggu Sasuke.

"Ada yang kupastikan terlebih dahulu," Ujar sasuke. Lalu seringai ganjil mendadak tertarik dari bibir tipisnya.

" Apa-apaan senyumanmu itu? Apa bocah itu membuatmu gila lagi? sudah lama ku sarankan untuk membuangnya sedari dulu, bukan?! Lihat kita mengalami semua ini karna ulahnya." Desis Suigetsu, nyaris tak terdengar selain gerakan bibir yang mencibir sembari mencuri pandang ke arah tempat duduk Naruto.

Sasuke lalu duduk di samping Suigetsu. Diketukan ke lima buku jarinya berirama di lembaran kertas profil keluarga milik Kurama.

" Belum, aku masih menunggu saat yang tepat, Sui. Tentu pengorbanan kecil dibutuhkan untuk hasil tangkapan terbesar," Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar," Dan dugaanku benar. Bocah ini memang datang bukan tanpa sebab. Bagaimana yah.."

Suigetsu meringis prihatin memikirkan kejiwaan Sasuke. Setelah kematian Jugo ia terlihat sedikit berbeda. Kali ini Suigetsu tak ingin menyimpulkan banyak tapi ia tahu Sasuke kembali terjebak di masa lalu ketika kedua oranguanya meninggal, sehingga pribadinya sedikit berubah-berubah begini.

"...Aku tak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja untuk saat ini. Aku akan ikut bermain bersamanya."

mata pria raven itu kembali suram. Rasa sakit itu kembali muncul. Hatinya telah lama mati untuk mereka semua. Untuk kedua orangtuanya, ia bersumpah akan menghabisi mereka semua...para hama penggangg pekarangan rumahnya!

* * *

Menma merasakan pria Uchiha itu berjalan berlahan menjauhi kursinya, dibalik selimut itu ia mendesah legah. Si Uchiha itu diakuinya sedikit gesit karena ia mulai mencari informasi mengenai Kurama hingga cepat atau lambat ia mulai menemukan silsilah keluarga mereka. Kemudian sudah dipastikan ia tak akan seberuntung tadi. Sasuke terlihat tak mengenalinya dan belum melihat keganjalan penyamarannya. Beruntunglah ketika pria uchiha itu belum kembali dari Macau, Menma bertemu wanita bernama Karin ( yang sekarang sedang membagikan profil kakaknya ke rekan-rekan Sasuke). Dan wanita itu salah satu orang yang harus ia waspadai karena keberadaan yang selalu disekitarnya.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Matahari Nampak malu-malu keluar dari peraduannya. Cahaya samar-samar menembus masuk dengan lancing di sela-sela horden kain satin di dalam kamar mewah itu. Terlihat sosok pirang dengan tiga garis kumis kucing khasnya sedang duduk bersender di sandaranan tempat tidur._

 _Matanya sibuk melihat data-data yang lewat di layar Ipadnya. Dengan rakus memakan semua informasi yang masuk di dalam otaknya. Dengan IQ yang tingga, membaca cepat adalah salah satu keahlian Menma. Ia nampak tidak tidur semalaman, baju piama katun putihnya masih rapih._

 _Lalu ketika jam di nakas menunjukan pukul 07.00 terdengar suara ketukan pintu._

 _TOK TOK TOK_

 _" Naruto, apa kau sudah bangun?"_

 _Suara seorang wanita!_

 _Cepat-cepat Menma-bukan-Naruto ini mematikan Ipadnya dan menyembunyikan dibalik bantal. Menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal, menyisakan kepalanya sedikit yang berwarna piring di balik selimut. Memastikan ia terlihat sedikit untuk mendukung kamusflasenya._

 _Terdengar pintu dibuka, lalu disusul suara ketukan berisik dari hak sepatu tinggi mengetuk lantai marmer kamar, berlahan mendekat kearahnya. Menma masih dalam mode tidur pura-puranya. Sebisa munkin tak menimbulkan suara mencurigakan. Bagaimanapun juga orang akan dapat melihat perbedaan pada wajah mereka meskipun Menma adalah kembaran Naruto. Apalagi untuk orang yangsering bertemu dengan kakakya itu. Ia bisa ketahuan satu kali. Menma tak sebodoh itu untuk lansung menegus dengan senyum bodoh dibuat-buat._

 _"Ya ampun, masih tidur rupanya. Baiklah jika kau lapar dan tak bisa bangun lagi tekan saja bel di meja ini." Kata Karin sembari meletakan remot putih dengan satu tombol merah,sebuah bel._

 _"Aku akan menyuntikan suplemen makanan sebentar. Berhubung tenggorokanmu sudah rusak parah. Harusnya kau tak memaksakan diri kemarin pergi bersamanya. Betapa khawatirnya aku ketika mendengar kau pingsan di dalam mobil dengan batuk darah hebat. Kau sudah kehilangan pita suaramu dan aku tak mau direpotkan dengan mendengar kabar kau mati muda sebentar karena kurang makan."_

 _Apa yang dibicarakan wanita cerewet ini? Tenggorokan rusak? Pita suara hilang? Mereka pasti bercanda._

 _" sebentar lagi Sasuke-sama akan datang menjemputmu. Aku sudah menyiapkan barang-barangmu untuk operasi di kolombia nanti. Ada baju ganti, darah cadangan, obat-obatan dan pastinya makanan infus. Cukup untuk persediaan di dalam pesawat," Ujar Wanita itu panjang lebar._

 _Menma tetap bertahan dalam posisinnya. Menyimak dengan seksaan perkataan wanita entah siapa disampingnya, tapi ia yakin wanita ini adalah salah satu anak buah Sasuke. Sebenarnya Menma bisa langsung membunuh wanita ini sekarang juga tapi ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak membongkar jati dirinya sekarang. Yang pasti ia harus memutar otak untuk mencari tindakan aman selanjutnya._

 _Tujuan Menma hanya satu ; masuk di dalam tubuh Yakuza lebih dalam dan curi informasi sebanyak mungkin, mulai dari kelemahannya hingga semua senjata yang sedang dikembangkan Sasuke._

 _Baik, aku mohon diri dulu." Wanita berseru lalu meninggalkan kamar dengan segera._

 _Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Menma segera menyingkat selimut itu dan duduk._

 _'Jadi Naruto sakit parah dan harus ke Kolombia hari ini?' Menma Nampak berfikir keras, lalu ia menyeringai sembari membatin,'Keadaan ini cukup menguntungkan sekaligus berbahaya buatku. Aku harus bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Sasuke . Permainan semakin menarik.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Roma, Italia. Kediaman Perdana Menteri.**

 **Pukul 08.35.**

Kediaman utama perdana menteri Italia nampak ramai malam ini. Acara amal yang di selenggarakan sukses besar. Rumah mewah perdana menteri Namikaze Minato disulap menjadi ruang pesta yang memukau, dihiasi pernak-pernik serba krem keemasan, untaian lampu-lampu gemerlap dan puluhan buket mawar berwarna merah sengaja diletakan di setiap sudut ruangan, meja buffet dan pintu depan. Sudah menjadi kegemaran istri sang perdana menteri, Kushina Namikaze untuk meletakan mawar merah di kediamannya apalagi untuk menyambut tamu penting seperti malam ini. Ratusan kepala datang meramaikan acara amal ini diantaranya paraa artis papan atas italia terpilih, politisi, bangsawan, wartawan dan humanis.

Setelah berpidato sedikit tentang maksud acara amal ini, Minato bergabung bersama sang istri untuk sekedar bertegur sapa kepada lawan politiknya, mengobrol ringan dengan rekan dan anak buahnya serta turut menikmati segelas anggur dari pramusaji. Dan ketika dipuncak acaranya, Minato mengumumkan perihal kedatangan Pain.

" Terimakasih atas kehadiran saudara-saudara sekalian. Malam ini saya dengan senang hati mengumumkan kedatangan putra sulung saya, Pain Namikaze."

Semua undangan Nampak berbisik-bisik. Banyak pula kepala yang melirik kesana-kemari penuh rasa ingin tahu. Mencari anak perdana menteri tersebut. Seolah akan muncul orang ditengah mereka dengan tulisan besar 'Pain Namikaze' atau 'anak PM Minato'. Minato melihat wajah penuh rasa ingin tahu itu tersenyum semakin lebar. Membuat beberapa ibu-ibu yang berdiri di dekat mimbar merona merah karena terpana.

'Oh~Dia sangat tampan.'

Mendadak penerangan ruang pesta meredup lalu bersamaan muncul lampu sorot terang dari atas dan menyorot dua sosok di ujung atas tangga bercabang dua. Semua mata terpaku pada satu titik yang muncul dengan dramatis itu. Seorang pria muda tampan dengan rambut oranye kemerahan. Berdiri tegak dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi berarti namun tak mengurangi kesan jiwa muda berkarismanya. Ialah Pain Namikaze. Putra sulung sang PM Italia.

"Ah, tampan sekali."

" Apa itu anak sulung perdana menteri. Buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari sarangnya." Puji sekumpulan wanita di dekat meja hidangan. Sayup-sayup pujian terus mengalir hingga pandangan mereka kesosok lain disamping Pain.

Disamping Pain seorang wanita cantik dengan kesan berkelas dan tak tersentuh berdiri dengan anggunnya dalam balutan gaun putih. Tubuhnya yang tinggi sangat modis dan serasi ketika merangkul lengan kiri decak kagum dan tepuk tangan sopan saling sahut menyahut.

"Malam ini juga merupakan malam spesial untuk anak kami," Suara Namikaze Minato kembali mengintrupsi dan mengambil perhatian penonton, ketika Pain dan Konan menuruni tangga." Kami dengan senang hati mengumumkan pertunangan Pain dengan gadis cantik ini, Konan."

Para tamu-tamu langsung memberikan hujan tepuk tangan sopan. Memberi selamat atas kabar baik tersebut. Beberapa wartawan eksklusif datang mendekat dan mengambil beberapa foto pasangan baru ini. Hanya sekitar 15 wartawan ber-ID card yang diundang sehingga kesempatan mengambil gambar. Mereka mengambil gambar sesuaikebutuhan dari segala sudut pandang, tentu mereka tahu sopan santun untuk tidak menjebpret mereka seperti wartawan gila berita.

Setelah acara pengumuman dramatis itu, Pain dan Konan berkumpul dengan ayahnya. Beberapa pejabatan kenalan Minato segera mengerebuninya, seperti lalat. Berbicara dengan bahasa Italia yang keras dan tertawa dibuat-buat, seolah ingin mengumkan pada dunia kalau mereka begitu akrab dengan anak perdana Menteri. Tak lupa berusaha memberikan senyuman yang nampak aneh kepada Pain. Apa mau mereka sebenarnya? Tapi ia tahu itulah pergaulan politikus. Mereka pura-pura akrab padamu dalam satu detik.

Pria gendut dengan perut seperti ibu mengandung 9 bulan dengan kumis yahutnnya (mengingatkan Pain dengan koki restoran Itali di restoran kemarin), tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Minato menceritakan betapa Ibunya, Kushina, sangat ingin Pain pulang dan meresmikan perjodohan mereka.

"Ya, lalu aku meminta mengecilkan suaranya sedikit. Hahaha …"

"Aku tidak berteriak sekeras itu, sayang."

"Istriku juga suka melakukan hal aneh. Ia akan menjerit kesenangan ketika melihat cucu kami datang dari Amerika. Bayangkan ketika istri kita bertemu bersama dalam satu ruangan dan melihat cucu-cucu berkunjung!"

Tawa kembali terdengar. Sekarang Pain yakin 100 persen akan beralih dari suara istri yang memalukan ke cucu yang manis. Orang dewasa senang memanjangkan pembicaraan tak penting. Lalu bisa ditebak akhirnnya mereka akan membuka aib mereka masing-masing secara tak langsung seperti,"Istriku suka bangun terlambat di pagi hari dan ia mendengkur seperi haina Afrika."

Oh, ayolah... siapa yang tak tahu taktik busuk para politisi untuk mencari kejelekan lawan terutama bos mereka? Untuk itu Pain benci yang namanya basa-basi. Ada pepatah; lidah itu tak bertulang. Sekali bicara maka semua akan terungkap. Orang banyak bicara biasanya bodoh.

Pain menerima segelas anggur bening dan meminumnya dengan wajah datar. Pikirannya kosong dan tak menangkap pembicaran 'kelas atas' ini. Konan sesekali tersenyum dan menempelkan ujung gelas winenya kebibir ranumnya. Ia terlihat sedikit menyimak obronan teman-teman ayahnya tanpa masalah.

Sesekali Pain tersenyum tipis jika orang-orang itu meminta tanggapannya atas cerita tak lucu mereka. Semua acara ini sangat membosankan dan nyaris membunuh Pain. Ia bisa mati karena bosan di sini. Untunglah ketika pembicaraan telah beralih ke 'daerah yang terkena gizi buruk di tenggara' kedua orangtuanya, munculah sosok pria besar yang berpenampilan kasual dari arah barat.

" _Ma'am_ ," Seorang pria dewasa dengan tanda bekas codet melintang di wajah membungkuk dengan sopan dan berkata," Ada telpon dari kepala pelayan manor." Dari balik saku ia menyerahkan sebuah benda persegi hitam. Sebuah _smartphone_.

Kushina terlihat sedikit bingung. Tak biasanya kepala pelayan rumah utama menelpon. Kalau bukan tamu penting mungkin anaknya yang bermasalah satu itu membuat keributan di manor. Wanita cantik berkepala empat yang tak termakan oleh usia ini mengambil telpon persegi hitam dari pria bernama Ibiki tersebut. Lalu mengambil langkah menjauh dari teman-teman suaminya. Namun mata Pain mengikuti gerak gerik sang Ibu.

" Ya, Iruka?" Jawab Kushina sembari berjalan menuju tempat cukup sepi, dekat sebuah jendela besar yang menjulang ke langit-langit.

"Aku dan Minato masih sebulan di roma. Ya, jadwal kami ditambah dari yang kemarin karena ada undangan kunjungan ke Palestina 2 minggu. Lalu besok ada pertemuan dengan duta-duta baru dari 25 negara. Dan beberapa agenda penting lainnya menanti. Ada apa?"

"Dia membawa seseorang lagi?" Kushina bertanya, nyaris menjerit. Wanita ini tidak habis pikir berapa orang yang sering diajak anaknya ke rumah utama. Dan biasanya semua orang yang dibawa Kurama itu akan berakhir sama. Jadi objek malpraktek.

"Orochimaru katanya? Bukankah dia ilmuan gila dari Newzeland itu?" Kushina menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan Kurama dan profesor perpenampilan nyetrik itu. Yang satu gila ingin menjadi dokter praktek sedangkan yang satunya lagi suka mengoleksi organ. Kushina sebenarnya mendukung apapun yang dilakukan Kurama asal ia tidak mencoba merusak keindahan rumahnya lagi. Tidak, jangan ada lagi sampah di lantai bawah atau bom!

"Tetap awasi dia selagi aku masih di luar. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya tanpa pengawasanmu." Kushina memijik keningnya, mengurangi rasa berdenyut-denyut dipelipisnya. Jika Kurama suka membawa orang-orang tak jelas asal-usul dirumah sebagai kelinci percobaanmaka si bungsu Menma akan senang mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan mencoba mengutak atik berbagai macam chip serta kabel atau mencoba membobol bank dengan otak jeniusnya. Ketika Menma berumur 14 tahun mulai tertarik belajar merakit mesin. Ia hampir meledakan satu manor dengan bom rakitannya. Dan terakhir Kurama,ia merubah ruang bawah tanah menjadi gudang mayat setelah memutilasi korban-korbannya. Jika begini terus ia akan tua sebelum waktunya.

"Lalu dimana Menma?" Kushina menghela nafas berat. Jawaban dari orang disana cukup mengagetkannya," ke Jepang? Apa dia sudah membawa Naru-tan?"

Kushina tak menyadari obrolannya dengan kepala pelayan Iruka telah dicuri dengar oleh seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

* * *

 **Senju Manor, 30 menit sebelumnya.**

Iruka sedang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen kantor di meja kerjanya. Matanya melirik jam di hadapannya. Sudah pukul 9 malam. Berarti sudah lebih dari 5 hari terhitung dari kedua tuan muda gilanya meninggalkan manor tanpa kabar. Oh, bukan hanya dua anak itu, keluarga Namikaze berisi orang-orang gila semua. Namun sebagai pelayan yang baik dan telah mengabdikan dirinya sejak raturan tahun lalu secara turun-menurun dari kakek buyutnya, Iruka tak boleh membicarakan kejelekan apapun secara gamblang.

Ia telah berjanji sebagai kepala pelayan baru, menggantikan sang ayah, di dalam manor untuk melaporkan segala sesuatu yang terjadi sekecil apapun jika telah mengenai dua anak bermasalah itu. Menma dan Kurama Namikaze. Namun ia dalam dilemma yang amat kronis saat ini. Beberapa kali Iruka harus berhenti menulis dan melirik jam lalu berpindah ke telpon rumah di sampingnya bergantian.

Kedua anak itu secara ajaib bersekongkol memerintahkannya tak memberitahukan kepergian mereka kepada nyonya besar. Jelas ini sebuah ancaman yang bukan main-main. Namun sikap professional dan bertanggung jawab dipertaruhkan disini. Nyonyanya akan memenggal kepalanya jika ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sepuluh pelayan termaksud ayahnya telah dieksekusi mati ketika anak itu menghilang 12 tahun lalu.

Kerugian yang lain adalah tentu saja pekerjaan yang menumpuk 2 kali lipat. Kurama Namikaze telah diberi tanggung jawab oleh Minato mengurus perusahaaan di Belgia, nyatanya dengan seenak jidatnya melemparkan tanggung jawab kepadanya dan tak memberinya kabar apapun. Sebagai kepala pelayan tentu sudah kewajibanya pula membantu mengerjakan sebagian urusan kantor majikan. Untuk itu ia dituntut belajar politik dan bisnis keluarga Namikaze disela kegiatannya memanejemen para pelayan di rumah manor ini.

"Akhh..apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Tuan muda kurama dan Menma belum juga kembali. Jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada mereka…" keluh Iruka. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda. Ia sudah tak tahan dibuat menunggu tanpa kabar yang jelas. Bagaimanapun juga Kushina Namikaze bisa datang kapan pun juga dan menanyakan keberadaan mereka.

Akhirnya sikap professional harus ia ambil. Ia akan menelpon nyonyanya dan memberitahukan segalanya. Ia sudah bertekat bulat. Soal hasil bisa belakangan. Setidaknya nyonya tak akan menghukumnya.

"Iruka,Sir." Seorang bodyguard bersetelan serba hitam memasuki ruang kerja Iruka.

Iruka memutar kursi rodanya dan menatap si tamu tak diundang.

" Kuharap kabar bagus, Shikamaru. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

Pria bernama Shikamaru adalah salah satu bodyguard kelas rocky (pemula) yang baru saja dikirim Ibiki, si kepala bodyguard elit keluarga Namikaze, untuk menjaga pintu depan rumah sebagai syarat kenaikan tingkatnya di tahun ke-limanya. Dan sudah seminggu dia dipekerjakan iruka untuk mengawasi pintu utama bersama Genma, rocky yang juga dalam masa pelatihan.

" ada laporan dari petugas di lapangan, mereka mendapat sinyal pesawat siluman milik tuan Menma memasuki anggar dan sekarang baru saja mendarat."

" Apa? Jadi, tuan muda Menma yang pulang pertama dari jalan-jalannya? Syukurlah.."

"Sayangnya bukan dia sir, melainkan tuan Kurama. Dan ia membawa beberapa orang sir."

Apa? Pergi tanpa memberitahukan kedua orangtua mereka, menyerahkan beban perusahaan kepadanya, memakai pesawat siluman milik tuan Menma dan sekarang membawa orang lain lagi? Nyonya kushina akan benar-benar membuatkan peti mati untuknya.

"cukup!" Geram Iruka. "Aku akan langsung turun tangan dan menghentikan kegilaan mereka selama nyonya memberiku perintah!"

Iruka segera bangkit dari kursi dan ikut bersama Hayato keluar ruangan dan menuju ruang tamu utama di lantai satu. Mereka menelusuri lorong yang lebih mirip labirin, melewati puluhan lukisan dinding aneh. Kebanyakan adalah gambar apstrak organ manusia seperti mata, otak dan tangan. Dekorasi wallpaper pun dominan warna gelap seperti merah tua, biru dangker, abu-abu, dan coklat tua. Jangan berharap kau akan mudah menemukan pintu keluar di rumah mafia tersegani di Italia ini. Orang sering bilang lebih baik diluar dari pada di dalam rumah ini.

Rumah manor Namikaze terlihat sebagai rumah bangsawan mewah pada umumnya dari luar. Luas dan terdiri dari 4 lantai, namun siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam. Orang yang biasa berkunjung dan bukan tamu undangan tak akan kembali. Setiap desain rumah terlihat rumit namun penuh seni mematikan. Kadang kau akan mendapatkan jendela ada di langit-langit, pintu rahasia di balik llemari,ruangan kecil di dalam ruangan, kamar dengan lima pintu dan tanpa jendela atau tangga diatas langit kamarmu. Iruka menyebutnya jebakan tikus . Semua di desain untuk membingungkan penyusup atau ini tak ada tamu resmi yang pernah menampakan diri kemari kecuali korban makan malam 'anak iblis itu'.

Iruka menapakan kaki di lantai setelah menuruni tangga utama yang besar.

 **BLAM**

Suara pintu kayu mahoni besar di banting, seorang pemuda berambut merah, oh tentu saja, Kurama, datang. Suara ketukan sepatunya memantul di lantai marmer. Wajahnya nampak lelah tapi ada tatapan suram disana. Ia sedang tak ingin diganggu saat ini. 

"Selamat datang tuan Kurama dan—" Iruka bemberi jeda sejenak. Matanya berpindah dari benda yang ia pikul di pundak Kurama lalu ke sosok lain di sampingnya, yang penampilan seperti profesor.

Kurama menyadari tatapan meminta penjelasan pelayan cerewetnya itu. Ia kenal pelayan ini sejak lama,Iruka tak akan berhenti bertanya jika menyangkut orang baru dalam rumah manor.

" Oh, dia..perkenalkan dia Orochimaru, rekanku. Biarkan ia masuk," Ujar Kurama santai. Wajahnya datar seakan berkata 'enyahlah dari hadapanku tukang ikut campur'.

Pria berwajah seperti ular itu tersenyum dan berkata, " pelayan yang selektif tamu, eh?"

Kurama mengangguk setuju, memang ia lumayan membenci Iruka tetapi ia masih ingin hidup jika tak mau berurusan dengan Ibunya. Iruka diberi kekuasaan sedikit istimewa oleh Kushina sehinggaada batas-batasan tertentu Kurama tak bisa menentangnya. 

"Jika tak ada yang diobrolkan lagi, Kita langsung ke ruanganku," Ajak Kurama,

" lewat sini." Kurama langsung memimpin jalan. Meninggalkan Iruka dan Shikamaru diruang tamu. 

Iruka hanya menghela nafas. Kali ini apalagi?

Ketika ia berbalik melihat kepergian Kurama matanya dibuat terpaku pada sesuatu yang dibawah Kurama. Kurama membawa manusia lagi ? Iruka dapan melihat kaki telanjang tanpa alas kaki dengan rambut pirang yang sedikit keluar dari kain putih yang menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya. Apa itu mayat? Tubuh itu terayun-ayun lemas dalam gendongan Kurama dan ia mengangkatnya tanpa kesulitan berarti. 

" Sebentar Tuan!" Iruka berseru, menghentikan langkah Kurama yang belum jauh dari posisi semula.

" Apa itu korban klien anda yang lain?" Tanya Iruka curiga, pasalnya untuk korban biasanya Kurama tak membawanya pulang utuh. Kurama suka mengoleksi kepala korban atau mata saja. Ia sudah dilarang membawa korban kedalam rumah oleh Kushina 2 bulan lalu.

Kurama menoleh dan menjawab tak acuh," Ini Naruto. Bukankah Menma sudah mengirimkan gambarnya waktu itu? Tapi biarkan ini menjadi kejutan untuk ibuku tercinta. Aku sengaja datang menjemutnya khusus leih awal. Dimana dia?"

"Na-Naruto yang mana—saya—Maksud saya Nyonya masih di Roma, dua minggu lagi beliau baru akan kembali." Nyaris Iruka lepas kendali untunglah ia sadar tempat, buru-buru ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kurama memandang Iruka penuh curiga.

" Jangan beritahu Kushina soal Naruto, atau aku akan mencincangmu."

"Ba-baik tuan." Cepat-cepat Iruka membungkuk patuh. Setelah itu Kurama langsung berbalik badan dan berajak pergi. Beberapa makian terdengar samar dari mulut Kurama, ia mencoba mengutuk Iruka.

Shikamaru turut memandang kepergian orang-orang itu hingga tak nampak lagi. Lalu ia berdehem, memecahkan keheningan.

" Sir, siapa Naruto itu ?"

"Ah, itu…Tidak salah lagi itu memang Naruto. Ia salah satu anak Tuan besar Minato. Kau tak akan menemukannya di dalam riwayat hidup keluarga Namikaze ya karna ini menyangkut hal yang sangat sensitif."

"Saya mengerti, maafkan atas kelancangan saya tuan Iruka."

"Baiklah, lanjutkan berpatroli. Aku harus memberitahukan kedatangan bocah itu pada Nyonya. Oh tentu saja, pria bernama orochimaru itu. Ia nampak mencurigakan." Iruka nampak berfikir dan menimang-nimang sejenak. kemudian tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pamit dan menaiki tangga kembali.

Iruka kembali ke ruangan kerjnya di lantai 2, membiarkan Shikamaru kembali berpatroli di lantai dasar, setidaknya itu yang ia pikir. Namun nyatanya Shikamaru melangkah menjauh ke dalam ruangan tersembunyi di balik sebuah cermin besar. Disana tak ada kamera pengintai, ia bebas melakukan sesuatu.

Setelah cukup aman dibalik cermin, ia meraih ponsel dari saku celananya, menelpon seseorang entah siapa. Ia lakukan dengan sangat hati-hati.

Telpon tersambung,

"Halo, tuan."

" **_Bagaimana, apa rubah merah itu telah kembali?"_**

"Ya. Seperti yang anda duga. Dan Ia bersama professor Orochimaru."

'' ** _Orochimaru? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Lalu?"_**

" Ia juga membawa pemuda. Dan namanya Naruto."

" ** _Apa kau yakin?"_**

"Tentu tuan. Seratus persen. Kepala pelayan itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Tidak diragukan ia Naruto yang itu."

" **_Khukhukhu. Kalau begitu ada yang harus ku pastikan disini dulu. Selebihnya cepat laksanakan apa yang kuperintahkan kemarin. Mengerti?"_**

"ya, tuan. "

Shikamaru kembali menyelipkan ponsel itu dalam sakunya. Tak lupa ia menghapus nomor itu sebelumnya.

Sepertinya ia akan segera keluar dari rumah ini, jika misi rahasinya yang terakhir selesai. Demi bocah yang ia tak kenal ia harus membahayakan nyawanya memasuki kandang musuh dan bersembunyi selama 5 tahun dalam penyamaran. Semua demi obsesi aneh sang tuan.

'ini benar-benar merepotkan.' Keluhnya. Ia mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dan pemantik api. Membakar punting nikotin itu dan mengisapnya penuh kitmat. Ia butuh tambahan gaji dan libur panjang bersama istrinya kelak. Iya, ia akan memintanya sesegera mungkin. Berhubungan dengan istri, ia sudah tak pulang menemui langsung. Untung saja ia hidup di abad 21, sehingga ia masih dapat menghubungi lewat videocall. Terakhir berbicara dengan istrinya, temari. Ia sudah melahirkan dan anak mereka sudah dapat dititipkan kepada kedua mertuanya sedangkan sang istri tercinta melanjutkan bekerja di keMenterian. Wanita karir…Temari adalah wanita yang opsesif, sama seperti bosnya, juga kuat. Shikamaru cukup tenang mengetahui Temari dapat mengurus pekerjaan dan anaknya dalam waktu bersamaan.

''Sial, kapan sebenarnya ini berakhir.''

 **KLEK.**

Suara pintu rahasia terbuka. Ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Shikamaru menyiapakan diri penuh waspada. Ia selalu siap untuk resiko seperti ini setiap saat. pekerjaannya adalah menjual nyawa pada maut setiap saat demi sesuap nasi. seharusnya tadi dia memberi pesan-pesan terakhir pada istrinya sebelum-

"Oi.. Shikamaru? Sudah ku duga!" Seru sosok pria lain yang muncul dengan tampang kurang tidur, Hayate.

" Lagi-lagi kau merokok sembunyi-sembunyi disini. Ayo kita ganti posisi. Aku juga ingin merokok disini, _damn it!_ Rasanya aku ingin mati kedinginan diluar sana."

Rasanya seperti ada yang memeras isi perutnya. tangannya mendadak lemas.

"ya,ya…merepotkan." Shikamaru kembali ke ekspresi awalnya, tak acuh. Ia membuang rokok separunya dan menginjak sisanya. Kemudian tanpa sepatah kata pun meninggalkan ruangan 'rahasia' mereka. Lain kali ia harus lebih berhati-hati lagi. Untunglah rocky itu tak mendengarnnya dari awal.

- **TBC-**

 **next chapter:**

" Nah, orochimaru. Bagaimana jika kita memulai saja."

" Ia nyaris tak bernafas lagi. Apa mainanku kesayanganku sudah rusak?Sayang sekali~"

"Racun ini aku kenal siapa penciptanya. Kebetulan ia rekanku di Kolombia sana,"

"Aku akan melihat drama yang tak akan berakhir. Mereka akan saling membunuh. Itu yang ku tunggu. Tak ku sangka satu ekor kelinci putih dapat menimbulkan efek sedasyat ini. Kira-kira siapa yang menang diakhir drama ini?"

" Aku datang menjemputmu, Naruto! Tunggulah aku! Tak akan ku lepas yang kedua kalinya."

"Wah, sayang sekali orang yang kau cari tak ada disini."

"Aku tahu kau siapa, penipu,eh? Seekor serigala tak mungkin dapat menyamar menjadi domba."

* * *

Segini aja dulu ya, seperti biasa saya mohon maaf kalo saya masih banyak typo. Kalo ada yang mau jadi beta reader saya,Silakan melamar di kontak review ( makasih untuk saran **Yan 801** )Hehehe. Berhubung saya orang yang malas mengecek tulisan sendiri (walah…piye iki!) onegai mina-san…  
TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK:

 **Azmisama97, Pikachu (guest), Akasuna no Akemi, Yan801, Khioneizys, Aiko Michishige, Aprieelyan, HiNa devilujoshi, uzumakiNamikazehaki, mifta cinya, Indah605, uzumaki megami, Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange, Eun810, versetta, hanazawa kay, rikarika, egatoti, kikiko, Neko Twins Kagamine, Aikhazuna117, kufufufu-chan, dan semua pembaca yang menyempatkan membaca dan mereviews**. [reviewers chap 7]

 **85** : iya emang resiko tinggal dirumah Mafia kaya begitu. Lagian Naruto aja yang terlalu polos. Mereka semua kena Naru tan kompleks.

 **choikim1310** : Wah, tebakan saudara hampir benar. Apa anda pernah belajar membaca pikiran orang ke mbah surip? Hehehe. Ia Karena Naru dan Menma kembar jadi sejak lahir mereka punya hubungan kompleks. Naru sayang sama siapa aja, tapi terkadang kepolosannya itu kadang (selalu) membawa masalah.  
.1: Maaf aku suka telat publish, untuk yang lain juga, mianhe…

Bagi yang belum dibacakan namanya bukan berarti eri luPain. Yup. Terima kasih yang sudah menunggu, memfollow atau memfavoritkan YAKUZA BLOODY LOVE cinta kadang membutakan. Cinta juga akan menghancurkan 1 negara.

 **Iha** : iayaa ini lanjut. Aku akan berikan chapter bonus kisah pas naru masih kecil full di chap 9 nanti. Tunggu ya…

 **Versya** : Jangan biarkan rasa penasaran itu membunuhmu.

SAMPAI KETEMU DICHAPTER 9, oh ya, chap Sembilan hany flash back naru kecil nantinya. Bakal ada Menma chibi, gaara chibi, dan Toneri juga. WHAT?! Ya, ya, nantikan aja ya..{berasa nonton sinetron ane..}

please dont copy cat ...

TERAKHIR..TOLONG REVIEW YA, PLEASE ^.^


	9. Chapter 9: Gaara dan Naruto

YAKUZA BLOODY LOVE

Chapter 9

 **Tahun 19xx,**

Musim panas tahun itu cukup panas. Hampir seluruh chanel berita Televisi secara kompak meramalkan suhu meningkat hingga 30 celcius. Cuaca panas menyesakan itu akan berlangsung hingga dua bulan kedepan, untuk itu pemerintah memberikan larangan memakai air secara berlebih demi menjaga ketersediaan air kedepannya, setidaknya itu berita terakhir yang di dengar anak bermata hijau cemerlang dan rambut merah di depan televisi. Tangannya sudah pegal memencet remot guna mencari siaran menarik. Namun sayang hampir semua berita dengan seenak hati memotong acara kesukaannya hanya untuk berita tak penting ini. Siapa yang perduli kelangkahan air? Bukankah di laut begitu banyak air? Selama ada laut Amerika tak akan kekeringan.

Gaara adalah anak berumur 7 tahun. Ia tumbuh selayaknya anak-anak Amerika tumbuh. Meskipun ia lahir di Arab ketika orangtuanya sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis disana, namun ia besar di Amerika hingga sekarang. Ia tipikal anak yang pendiam dan jarang bersosialisasi dengan teman sebayanya. Disaat teman-temannya menikmati libur musim panas dengan mengikuti kemah pramuka musim panas atau menjual _lemon tea_ di depan rumah (seperti dua gadis cilik kalifornia di samping rumahnya. Mereka menjual es jeruk sambil membantu orangtua mereka menjual barang-barang bekas di depan halaman). Gaara tak butuh yang namanya teman atau apapun tetek bengek semacam itu. Selama ada TV, Gameboy, coklat, dan air minum dia tak akan mati bosan.

'membosankan...' Gaara menatap datar semua acara tv yang lewat. Ia terus mengganti chanel tanpa tahu apa yang ia mau tonton. Dibanding kartun Gaara lebih menyukai film semacam detektif yang memecahkan kasus-kasus pembunuhan sadis, film triller menegangkan dengan psikopat yang selalu muncul secara tak terduga dan memutilasi korbannya secara sadis. Di umur ke tujuhnya ini, untuk anak sekecil Gaara ia malah hobby mengumpulkan kaset film horror pembunuhan, triller. Jangan heran jika kau menemukan lemari di dalam kamarnya yang penuh dengan kaset Jiksaw all series, PSYCHO, RingO, Kanibal, dan lain sejenisnya, kau tak akan menemukan komik Donald bebek atau tiga tupai biang onar di sela bukunya.

Gaara pun punya catatan hitam ketika ia kelas 1 SD Morning Laketown, sekolah lamanya di Kansas. Karena sikap cuek Gaara dan tak acuh banyak anak yang berniat membullynya, namun Gaara tak perduli. Hingga suatu waktu ketika Gaara menunjukan bakatnya dibidang seni yang luar biasa, yaitu membuat boneka pinokio sendiri ia mendapat banyak pujian gurunya kala itu. Bahkan lukisannya memenangkan lomba melukis kelas umum se provinsi. Namun Gaara tak pernah mau berbagi cerita atau bergaul dengan teman laki-laki sebayanya, menimbulkan salah paham. Hal tersebut membuat malah ia makin di benci. Hingga muncul seorang bocah yang berkuasa kala itu, ia mengejek gaya Gaara yang suka boneka dan melukis persis perempuan, Gaara tak ambil pusing awalnya namun ketika anak bertubuh lebih besar lainnya menahan tangannya dan anak lainnya mencoba merusak boneka pinokionya disanalah kesadisan Gaara nampak seluruhnya. Ia mengigit dengan bringas kedua tangan anak yang mencegalnya hingga berdarah lalu mengambil pensil baru selsai ia runcingkan sebelumnya, kemudian berlari dan menusuk lubang telinga anak yang merusak bonekanya, belum puas Gaara kembali menusuk tangan anak lainnya. Sehingga ia total melukai 5 anak sendirian secara brutal. Hal ini menyebabkan ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Soal hukum? Gaara tetap dapat duduk manis dengan remot tv hingga sekarang, ia kebal hukum karena kuasa ayahnya. Tak ada orang yang berani mengadukan ke polisi ketika mengenal nama keluarganya. Keluarga korban memilih jalan aman dengan hanya meminta uang berobat.

"Gaara, kenapa siang-siang begini malah menonton TV?" Suara teguran seorang gadis remaja menghentikan kegiatannya mengganti-ganti channel.

Anak 7 tahun bernama Gaara itu mendongak, memasang tampang datar namun menakutkan seperti biasa. Jika anak seumurannya biasanya sedang dalam masa bermain yang aktif dengan teman sebayanya dan penuh tawa keusilan namun tidak untuk Gaara. Ia benci bersosialisasi dan Ia benci disapa.

" Aku bosan jadi aku menonton." Jawabnya datar.

Gadis remaja pirag berkuncir empat itu menarik nafas, menatap anak ini jengah. Ia nampak tak suka jawaban ketus itu.

" Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas libur musim panasmu?"

"Untuk apa? Kau bukan Guruku dan aku tak mau menjual cookies-cookies bodoh itu."

"Oh, jadi Mr. Jhon menyuruhmu menjual. Jika kau ingin menjual kau bisa bergabung anak tetangga sebelah. Kulihat mereka sedang menjual Es lemontea juga." Saran Temari.

"Anak-anak cewek bodoh itu? Tidak. Aku tak mau." Gaara mencibir sembari melempar tatapan kesembarang arah, asal tak menatap wajah si kakak, Temari.

"Oh, ayolah Gaara." Gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, seakan sudah menyerah dan kehabisan akal bagaimana membuat bocah ini mau mengikuti meletakan tas sekolahnya di atas sofa putih ruangan itu dan mengambil posisi duduk nyaman di samping si bocah bersurai merah.

"Semua anak-anak asik menikmati libur musim panas. Kenapa kau masih disini?" Temari tersenyum lembut, mengelus rambut halus milik adik tampannya ini. Bagaimanapn juga ia tak pernah bisa menghilangkan rasa sayangnya pada Gaara. Temari tahu Gaara adalah orang yang paling kehilangan, dan menderita karena tak bisa merasakan kasih sayang ibu mereka. Sedangkan kakak dan ayah malah memperlakukannya sebagai tersangka atas meninggalnya ibu mereka. Bocah ini lahir tanpa tahu dosanya apa namun telah dimusuhi oleh kakak dan ayah sendiri oleh kematikan sang ibunda tercinta. Dan rasa sakit itu terlihat di cerminan mata hijau zamrud Gaara.

"Aku benci sekolah. Aku benci mereka. Mereka bukan temanku," Guman Gaara. Ia menunduk sehingga surai merah itu menutupi wajahnya. Menyembunyikan rasa terluka dan marah yang selama ia pendam. Temari adalah satu-satunya yang mampu memancing emosi Gaara. Memancing semua unek-unek yang ia pendam dengan rapih dilubuk hatinya.

"Hei! Bicara apa kamu?!huh!"Temari mencabit rambut Gaara gemas, seperti mencabut rumput. Sontak membuat Gaara meringis kesal.

" Meski tidak sekolah formal seharusnya kau menurut dengan Mr. Jhon. Ia dengan baik hati mau jadi guru _home schooling_ -mu! Turuti semua yang ia tugaskan, anak tidak tahu diri! Bisa apa kau memang tanpa sekolah...dasaaar kurcaci ini."

Temari terus memainkan rambut Gaara, berharap pikiran kolot bocah itu sedikit terbuka. Gaara terlihat semakin jengkel dengan ulah kakaknya, mencoba melawat tangan usil si kakak kedua.

"berhenti bermain rambutku!"

" Sudah 2 bulan kamu berhenti sekolah. Menolak teman-teman klub senimu datang berkunjung dan sekarang kau meminta berhenti _home schooling_?Are You kidding me?!"Temari tetap asik mengerjai si adik. Ia bahkan menambahkan jurus menggelikan perut Gaara, membuat bocah itu menggelinjang kegelian sekaligus jengkel.

"Ahahaha...hentikan Temari-nee-chan!hahaha~"

"tidak akan anak kurcaci!" Temari tanpa ampun terus menggaruk pinggang Gaara, membuat keduanya tertawa bersama tanpa sadar.

Namun keasikan mereka harus terhenti ketika seorang pria dewasa memasuki ruang santai tersebut. Ekspresi wajah dingin langsung dilemparkan kepada si kecil Gaara. Pria itu adalah ayah Gaara.

" Gaara, apa ini yang kuajarkan? Menonton tv dan bercanda?" suara bariton yang keluar dari mulut sang ayah langsung menghentikan tawa dan kegiatan kedua bersaudara ini.

"Ayah sudah pulang," Cicit Temari. Wajah sang ayah tak berubah sedikit pun, matanya tetap terpaku pada wajah pucat dan ketakutan si bungsu.

" Aku menyekolahkan kalian untuk menjadi orang berguna bagi perusahaanku. Tapi lihat apa yang sekarang bocah tak berguna ini lakukan?" Guman sang ayah sinis. Nada bicaranya seperti biasa, begitu dingin dan menusuk ke ulu hati. Setiap kata-kata pria berkepala empat yang merangkak menjadi ayahnya ini sungguh penuh intimidasi, seakan dapat menjatuhkan mental Gaara satu kali. Dunia seakan tak meyediakan tempatnya untuk berlari. Nafasnya menjadi berat dan putus-putus. Kaki bocah tujuh tahun ini pun menjadi lemas sekan kehilangan semua tulang dan persendiannya. Ia butuh tempat berpegangan. Ia takut dengan orang ini.

"A-A-Ayahh..." isak Gaara, dadanya terasa sesak. Matanya berkaca-kaca namun ia tak berani menunjukan kepada ayahnya. Itu akan menimbulkan masalah lagi, ayahnya tak suka melihatnya menangis. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, seakan ingin meminta tolong diselamatkan dari situasi menakutkannya saat ini. Ia takut, sangat takut dengan orang ini. Orang ini pasti marah padanya, jika ia marah maka Gaara akan dihukum. Gaara takut hukuman. Ia benci dihukum.

"Kurasa aku terlalu lembut mendidik kalian hingga tak ada rasa hormat pada diri kalian. AKU MENINGGALKAN KALIAN 2 BULAN DAN KAU BERANI MELANGGAR PERINTAHKU?!" Geram pria bersurai ungu itu. Suara besarnya mengagetkan kedua anak itu satu kali. Sekali tarik ia mengangkat kerah baju Gaara di belakang dan melemparkan tubuh itu kelantai.

BRAAK

"KYAA...GAARA!" Jerit Temari ketakutan.

Gaara terlempar keras hingga menabrak rak kaset dekat tv. Beberapa sampul DVD dan kepingan CD jatuh dan mengenai Gaara. Gaara tak sempat melindungi diri hingga ia merasakan pening ketika kepalanya membentur badan lemari kaset.

"Ayah...ampuni Gaara, Gaara tidak bersalah. Ia lelah terus belajar seharian, biarkan ia bermain seben-" Temari berseru ketakutan, ia dapat melihat Gaara hanya duduk terdiam dengansetengah tubuhnya miring dan bersender di rak sangat terkejut hingga tak dapat menunjukan ekpresi lain. Matanya membola sempurna. Temari berharap Gaara masih kuat dan tak jatuh pingsan. Temari sangat tahu perangai ayah mereka ketika marah, ayahnya tak akan berhenti sampai salah satu dari mereka pingsan atau mati jika ia benar-benar marah.

" Ini bukan salah Gaara ayah. A-aku...aku lah yang mengajaknya menonton tv dan bermain," Bela Temari. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya setelah ini tapi ia yakin ayahnya tak akan segan-segan memberikan hukuman yang sangat menyakitkan lebih dari ini. Temari meraih tangan ayahnya dan merangkulnya erat, berharap sang ayah akan menghentikan semua ini.

" Lelah belajar katamu?" hardik sarkarme si ayah. Matanya mendelik galak ke bocah tak berdaya di hadapannya lalu ke sofa ruangan itu. Matanya menangkap sebuah boneka kayu kenang-kenangan Gaara, boneka pinokio buatan pertamanya yang sangat anak itu sayangi lalu berahli ke meja kaca di depan sofa yang penuh dengan buku gambar sketsa rancangan boneka lain dan beberapa coklat batang.

"apa ini yang disebut belajar?!HAH!" pria itu menyapu bersih semua barang diatas meja dengan tangan besarnya, menghamburnya ke lantai lalu melemparkan buku-buku itu di kaki Temari.

" APA YANG AKAN IA LAKUKAN DENGAN HOBBY TIDAK BERGUNANYA INI!"

Ayahnya membuka lembaran-lembaran buku sketsa Gaara kasar. Pinggir halamannya hingga kusut dibuatnya. Gaara menatap tak suka perlakuan ayanya pada buku setsanya. Seakan ayahnya menghina jati dirinya.

"hentikan..." guman Gaara pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

" LIHAT GAMBAR-GAMBAR KONYOL INI!"

"Hentikan..."

" LIHAT SEMUA SAMPAH HASIL BELAJARNYA SELAMA INI!AKU MENYEKOLAHKAN MU BUKAN UNTUK MENJADI PENCIPTA BONEKA, ANAK SIALAN!"

Pria itu mengambil boneka kayu Gaara dan membantingnya, kemudian ia mengambil pemukul baseball lalu ia menghantam ke boneka itu tanpa ampun.

" KAU MAU JADI SEPERTI ORANG TAK BERGUNA ITU? AKU BISA MENGUSIRMU SEPERTI SASORI!"

.

.

 _'JANGAN...HENTIKAN DIA! ITU BONEKAKU! DIA AKAN MERUSAKNYA! LAKUKAN SESUATU, KUMOHON...!'_

 _._

 _._

"HENTIKAN!"

Gaara berlari dengan luapan emosi tak terkendali. Tangannya meraih pena tinta runcing. Dengan membabi buka meyerang sang ayah dengan bermodal senjata pena tinta itu. Ia tak tahu apa-apa lagi. Tidak! Ia tidak perduli apapun lagi! Tak akan ia biarkan orang itu menghancurkan karya seninya! Karena boneka itu adalah barang berharga miliknya! Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh merusak karya seninya.

BRUAKK

"Gaara!"

Lalu semua menjadi samar-samar. Ada banyak suara mengganggu. Suara bantingan. Tulang yang patah. Jeritan Temari. Hingga makian sang ayah.

Gaara tak ingat banyak. Yang ia tahu ketika itu adalah telinganya berdengung keras. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia terjatuh menambrak lantai dingin seperti papan yang roboh. Seakan rasa sakit itu mendadak hilang seketika. Ia mati rasa. Tubuhnya menolak perintahnya bergerak. Bibirnya bungkam seribu bahasa, padahal ada begitu banyak kata yang ingin diucapkan. Ia ingin memaki apapun yang ia tahu tapi ia tak mampu mengemukakannya selain ringisan.

.

.

.

KLONTANGG

Suara kayu pemukul baseball dilepas sembarang oleh si pemegang setelah puas memukul tubuh tak terbujur kaku itu.

" Apa yang kau harapkan dari benda mati itu? Kesabaranku sudah habis. Aku akan mendidikmu langsung." Ujar pria itu dengan suara berat. Wajah tampak tak merasa bersalah setelah menghajar anaknya dengan pemukul baseball karena berani menyerangnya. Ia langsung secara naluri menghajar Gaara tanpa ia masih cukup waras untuk menahannya agar si anak tidak mati. Setidaknya belum saat ini. Ia tak inginmembuat istriya di akhirat sana mengutuknya sampai mati.

" Anak durhaka ini akan ku bawa ke Itali besok. Siapkan semua barangnya." Kata pria itu, sembari melap tangannya dengan sapu tangan. Tangan sedikit berkeringat karena perang kecil keluarganya ini. Ia meminta langsung beberapa pelayan lain mengangkat tubuh mungil Gaara yang tak berdaya dan menyurh yang lain membersihkan kekacauan disana.

Mata hitam kelam itu menatap anak gadis satu-satunya diruangan itu. Temari menatapnya dengan ekpresi terluka namun ia tak berani membantah sang ayah.

" Aku melakukan ini demi keluarga kita,Temari. Ku harap lain kali kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuk adik-adikmu." Ujarnya dingin, sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan Temari sendirian dalam kesunyian.

.

.

.

"Aku benci boneka. Buang semua boneka kayu itu!" Jerit Gaara pada pagi harinya. Entah menapa anak ini terbangun dengan perban di beberapa tubuhnya langsung melompat dari kasur dan membuang semua boneka kayu di dalam kamarnya. Semua adalah karyanya.

Para pelayan ketakutan dan tak berani melagkah lebih dari depan pintu karena Gaara akan membuang semua boneka kayu itu kepada siapapun yang mendekat. Boneka itu mengenai apa saja. Tak jarang mengenai kaca lemari hingga retak, vas bunga atau rak buku. Tak ada yang berani menghentikan Gaara. Hingga munculah orang itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya pria muda bernama Yasahamaru. Ia datang ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari kamar Gaara. Pertanyaannya terjawab ketika melihat Gaara berdiri diatas tempat tidur, masih lengkap dengan piayama miky mouse birunya, dengan wajah penuh amarah. Rambutnya sedikit lepek karena keringat. Gaara sedang mengamuk.

Yashamaru datang dan menghampiri si kecil Gaara dengan tenang sembari tersenyum penuh kehangatan, seakan senyumannya itu adalah senjata terbaik menenangkan Gaara. Gaara tak bergeming. Mata hijaunya menatap nyalang ketika Yashamaru mendektinya berlahan kemudian berjalan kesisi tempat tidur. Gaara entah mengapa tak bisa menyakiti orang ini. Ia merasakan senyuman itu hanya ada untuk mengejeknya, meremehkan dirinya yang cengeng dan lepas emosi hanya karena sebuah boneka. Tapi ia tak akan menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Tatapan Gaara seakan ia anak anjing yang siap mengigit kapan saja. Tapi di mata Yashamaru ia hanya anak anjing yang banyak terluka dihatinya. Ia butuh kasih sayang dan dekapan hangat.

" Hei, hei tenanglah jagoan. Tenangkan dirimu. Setelah itu aku berjanji akan membuang semuanya." Yasahamaru naik keatas kasur berantakan itu, lalu meraih tangan Gaara yang masih mencengkram boneka kayu terakhir. Yashamaru menggenggamnya dengan penuh sayang, menyalurkan rasa cintanya lewat sentuhan dan usapan lembut.

Gaara tak berkutik. Ia ingin menepis sentuhan itu dan mendorong pemuda itu, apapun asal ia bisa menghindar dari tatapan teduh miliknya, namun bibirnya tak bisa mengeluarkan makian apa-apa. Tangannya mendadak lemas sehingga berlahan boneka kayu itu jatuh tak berdaya di samping kakinya. Dan tanpa diminta, air mata memalukan harga diri Gaara itu akhirnya luluh. Aliran air mata menetes di pipi bayi Gaara. Bocah itu mencoba menyangkal rasa sakit hatinya dengan menahan isakannya keluar jadi ia mengigit bibirnya tapi ia malah membuat dirinya kesakitan. Bocah rindu kasih sayang itu menangis.

Orang yang sangat mirip mendiam ibunya memeluknya erat, memaksa tangan Gaara terkurung dalam pelukannya sehingga ia tak bisa meraih benda lain.

" Yashamaru,hik..hik...ayah membenciku karena aku membuat boneka bodoh itu. Hik..hhik...karena boneka itu aku dibenci teman-teman. Tapi aku kan..aku..."

"sst...ssst,aku tahu. Aku tahu." Hibur si Yashamaru. Tangannya terus mengusap helaian surai merah Gaara. Lilitan perbann di kepalanya membuat anak ini makin terlihat menyedihkan. Sebenarnya apa yang keluarga ini benci dari anak ini sehingga bukan kasih sayang yang bocah ini terima melainkan pukulan, makian, tekanan dan luka di hati. Bahkan anak ini belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

"Gaara tak bisa meninggalkan boneka kayu karena itu hal yang Gaara mampu dibanding yang lain. Ibu Gaara dulu juga pintar membuat boneka dan ia mengajarkannya ke pada kankuro. Jika tak percaya tanyakan padanya." Hiburnya.

Gaara berlahan bisa menguasaiisakan tangisnya, terasa sedikit sakit dihatinya namun ia terkejut dengan ucapan pengasuhnya ini.

"Be-benarkah? Tapi kenapa ayah tidak marah padanya?" mata hijau Gaara berkedip lucu,

"karena kankuro menggunakan boneka itu untuk sesuatu yang lebih menguntungkan. Ini hanya rahasia kita, tapi kankuro biasa menyeledupkan senjata di dalam boneka untuk mengalahkan lawan ayah. Boneka kankuro berguna sehingga ayahmu tak melarang."

"jadi...aku harus membuat boneka senjata yang berguna juga?"

"tidak harus. Gaara lah yang akan membuat sesuatu yang dapat membuat Gaara senang juga ayah bisa bangga padamu."

" apa aku haus membuat boneka yang berguna juga?"

"ya...coba pikirkan ide apa yang ingin kamu buat?"

"mmm...aku ingin membuat boneka hidup! Agar dia bisa menemaniku dan melindungiku!"

"hahaha..sepertinya itu ide yang luar biasa. Gaara memang hebat,ya."

"be..benarkah?"

"hm!" yasahamaru mengangguk mantap.

' _Ya, ayahmu memang sudah berhasil membuat banyak orang tunduk padanya layaknya boneka sejak menjadi mafia. Suatu saat kau akan melampaui kekuatannya. Membalas kekejaman ayahmu, keluargamu dan dunia. Membuat dunia ini tuduk padamu Dan aku yang akan membantumu mewujudkannya dari sekrang'._

"sekarang bantu aku membereskan bajumu. Kau akan ikut ayahmu ke Italia."

"kenapa? Aku tidak mau pergi. Aku mau bersama Yashamaru saja disini."

" Kita akan sering bertemu nanti, asal kau sekolah dulu disana. Supaya kamu bisa membuat boneka yang keren. Kamu butuh belajar membuatnya bukan?"

"tapi, Yashamaru..."

"Aku tak akan pergi jauh, karena aku ada disini."kata Yashamaru sembari menunjuk dada kiri Gaara." Disini. Aku akan selalu ada dihatimu sebagai malaikat pelindungmu."

* * *

 **Dua minggu di italia,**

Gaara telah mencoba menjadi anak baik bagi ayahnya, ia tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Ajaibnya rasa untuk membuat boneka berlahan memudar diganti rasa benci ketika melihat ayahnya. Dua minggu di italia ayahnya langsung memasukannya ke sekolah swasta mahal di Italia. Sekolah yang memiliki kelas minat bakat terbanyak untuk SD umumnya. Tentu saja ayahnya memberikannya perintah untuk mengikuti kelas yang tidak berhubungan dengan seni, apapun itu. Entah mengapa seni bagi ayahnya seperti kotoran sapi. ayahnya menyarankan mengikuti klub robotik. Merakit tak berkata apa-apa, tapi itu lebih baik dan berguna.

Ayahnya pun tak berarti akan tinggal dan menemani Gaara sekolah. Tidak, bahkan ayahnya langsung pulang kembali ke amerika setelah menyerahkan daftar tanggung jawab kepada seorang pria tua, berketurunan jepang, bernama Tanaka untuk mengurus mension mewah mereka beserta Gaara di dalamnya. Ayahnya memastikan akan menceknya setahun sekali apa ia masih hidup atau tidak. Itu saja, dan jika sedang tidak beruntung seperti ada kunjungan bisnis di italia dan terpaksa menginap di sana ia akan menyempatkan diri 'mencek' Gaara.

Ayahnya pergi begitu saja setelah tanaka menerima kunci dan kartu kredit uang belanja Gaara. Bocah itu hanya berdiri diatas tangga. Ayahnya pergi tanpa kecupan atau apapun itu. Ia akan memulai hidupnya yang semakin spi. Terisolasi dari dunia luar di negeri orang.

Warna indah daun-daun musim gugur menjadi pemandangan utama jalan menuju sekolah swasta ES. Louise Marria. Anak-anak harus memakai syal atau sweeter untuk menangkal suhu roma yang turun menjadi 19 derajat. Suhu dingin menusuk ketika memasuki bulan oktober.

Gaara hanya memandang bosan hamparan gundukan daun mati yang dikumpulakan tukang bersih-bersih sekolah di sekitar lapangan bola. Tak ada anak gila yang bermain bola di suhu dingin yang membuat mengantuk ini. Dari tempat duduknya yang terletak didekat jendela di lantai dua memudahkannya melirik pemandangan di halaman sekolah jika ia sedang jenuh dengan gurunya.

Sekarang Gaara dapat melihat tukang sapu itu mengangkat sapunya, terlihat sedang marah-marah dan memaki anak-anak kelas 3 SD yang dengan isengnya menendang hasil jerih payah si tukang menyapu. Daun-daun itu kembali berserakan, Mereka tertawa senang menjahili si tukang bergaji kecil. Gaara mendengus, anak-anak itu belum tahu rasanya menjadi pekerja seperti orang tua itu. Jika menjadi tukang itu, ia tak segan menyeret anak-anak itu ke kolam ikan dan mencuci kepala bodoh mereka itu.

saking asiknya melamun, Gaara tak menyadari ketua kelasnya , Menma Namikaze memanggilnya beberapa kali.

"... , Gaara."

Gaara mendongak kepada si pemanggil. Menma adalah ketua kelasnya, umurnya lebih mudah sedikit darinya. Mereka sama-sama meloncat kelas karena jenius. Gaara dan Menma duduk di kelas 4 A. Kelas favorit. Tahun ini Gaara genap 8 tahun. Namun ia tumbuh dengan cepat ketika musim semi kemarin. Tingginya sudah setinggi anak kelas 3, meski ia dan Menma yang paling kecil di kelasnya.

"what?" Jawab si rambut merah dingin. Gaara tetap menggunakan bahasa ibunya. Ia tak mau repot-repot menggunakan bahasa italia. Meskipun ia cepat pandai menguasainya setahun lalu (terutama istilah bar-bar yang diajarkan Tanaka).

Anak berambut pirang seperti lemon itu menyerahkan amplok emas di atas mejanya.

Mata Gaara melempar tatapan 'apaan ini,nyet?'

"Aku dengan senang hati mengundangmu ke acara ulang tahun ke-7 ku minggu ini, jika kau ada waktu tentu saja." Ujar Menma dengan lancar, seakan ia telah membacanya didepan presiden. Gaara rasa Menma orangtua yang terjebak ditubuh anak-anak.

Gaara tak ada niat untuk menyentuh atau membuka dan membacanya undangan itu barang sedikit.

"Akan ada banyak yang kuundang. Termaksud wali kelas dan guru-guru lain. Semua teman di kelas sudah ku undang. Datanglah," pinta Menma formal. Setelah itu Menma langsung memohon diri dan meninggalkan Gaara sendiri. Kelas sudah bubar sejak tadi ternyata.

Gaara cukup tahu alasan Menma mengundangnya, sejak lama mereka dijuluki 2 jenius di sekolah tentu saja Menma ingin membuat rumor kalau mereka akrab disela peperangat sengit menjadi anak terjenius. Mereka selalu bergantian meraih penghargaan di akademik maupun non academik. Menma tipe anak tak mau kalah dan penjilat, itu menurut Gaara. Tak ada yang memaksanya berteman dengan anak lemon itu.

Namun nyatanya Gaara menghadiri juga pesta ulang tahun bocah itu dua hati kemudian.

Gaara baru mengetahui betapa sempurnanya hidup bocah bernama Menma itu. Rumahnya sangat besar, lebih persis istana dengan seni tinggi. Orangtuanya lengkap dan hadir diacara ulang tahun meriah Menma. Kemudian Gaara melihat dua orang pemuda, seumuran kakaknya memberikannya kado dan pelukan. Kedua pemuda itu pasti kakak-kakak Menma. Entah mengapa membuat Gaara muak. Keluarga Menma terlalu sempurnatanpa cela. Ia juga mendengar desas-desus kalau ayahnya seorang calon perdana menteri dan pengusaha besar. Ibunya memiliki rambut merah sepertnya,ia wanita cantik dan enerjik.

Acara sangat meriah dan mewah, Gaara sangat jenuh. Banyak seniornya menyapanya sesama klub robotic namun Gaara memilih diam seribu bahasa. Ia lalu pergi keluar dari aula acara. Gaara terus berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas, melewati lorong kolidor manor. Sangat luas dan meyeramkan. Gaara kadan mendapati pintu dengan tembok kosong didalamnya. Rumah ini penuh jebakan untuk membingungkan penyusup, pikir Gaara. Lalu acara inti mulai terdengar sayup0sayup dari tempat pesta tadi. Mereka sedang menyanyikan lagu happy birthday dengan bahasa italia yang nyaring. Gaara tak berniat kembali. Ia ingin terus meliat tiap kamar jebakan ini.

'selamat...ulang...tahun...,"

Gaara terhenti tiba-tiba. Baru saja ia mendengar suara seseorang bernyayi mengikuti potongan lagu. Suaranya pelan dan serak tapi ia yakin itu bukan salah dengar. Sangat jelas barusan itu.

Gaara berjalan perlahan ke sumber suara yang semakin keras menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun.

Disana, di ujung ruangan redup ia melihat seorang anak terduduk didepan tembok polos. Tak ada ruangan apa-apa di sana. Hanya anak berambut pirang panjang acak-acakan seperti tak pernah menyisir rambut selama setahun. Baju kemeja lengan panjangnya kotor seperti ia habis bermain digudang dalam rumahnya. Kotor dan penuh debu. Apa ia hantu? Atau anak pembantu?

Anak itu seperti menikmati menyanyikan lagu dengan sumbang, kadang ia mengguman tak jelas jika ia lupa liriknya. Lalu ia tertawa ketika mendengar suara tepuk tangan riuh-riuh terdengar dari jauh. Seakan ia yang berulang tahun saat itu. Gaara sangat penasaran dengan anak ini.

"Hei, siapa kamu?" tanya Gaara.

Anak itu seakan tersambar listrik, ia berhenti tertawa dan diam membeku. Apa Gaara mengejutkannya?

Tanpa diduga anak itu mendongak. Ia menatap Gaara penuh rasa terkejut, takut, namun penasaran. Gaara kemudian memberanikan diri mendekat, menatap anak yang terduduk manis di lantai.

Mata shapire bertemu hijau daun. Sangat indah. Pikir keduanya. Kedua terpaku ditempat, saling mengagumi iris bola mata masing-masing.

"Aku Gaara, temanku mengundangku ke acara ini. Kenapa kau ada disini? Siapa kamu?"

Gaara bertanya datar namun terkesan haus keingin tahuan.

Anak itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu tersenyum lebar,"Nalu..aku naluto."

"naluto?"

Anak itu menggeleng dan lucu dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya seperti mengusir lalat," bukan!naluto..! pakai rrlll~"

Dia sepertinya kesulitan menyebut R karena cadel. Gaara mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, namamu Naruto, ya?"

"YA!YA!"

Anak itu mengangguk semangat, sampai Gaara takut jika kepalanya terlepas kapan saja.

"Naruto suka lagunya. Naru nau lihat Menma ulang tahun tapi papa larang naru keluar." Kata anak itu, ada nada sedikit sedih namun ia terlihat seperti sudah biasa. Ada tekat kuat tersembuyi dan rasa ingin tahu di sinar matanya.

"apa kamu anak pelayan?"

"bukan, naru anak papa minato dan mama kushina!"

" Lalu kenapa kamu disini dan bajumu kotor sekali!"

Anak itu terlihat semakin sedih. Ia mencengkram ujung kemejanya.

" Papa bilang naru nakal, makanya naru harus tinggal dikamar, tidak boleh keluar malam ini." Ujarnya polos. Entah mengapa Gaara seperti melihat anak ini bernasib sama dengannya. Atau lebih buruk lagi. Terlihat dengan kondisi anak ini. Ada banyak luka-luka sayatan kecil di lengannya entah karena apa. Yang jelas ia diperlakukan tidak baik.

"mana kamarmu? Biar aku antar kamu kalau begitu." Sikap heroik Gaara mendadak muncul. Ia sendiri tak sadar mengatakan itu.

"disini." Anak itu melangkah menjauh dan menunjutk tempat duduknya barusan. Sebuah pintu kayu menuju ruang bawah tanah?

"Berapa umurmu?"

"sama dengan Menma. Enam,eh, tujuh...segitu deh..hehehe"

Kedua anak itu sedang duduk dikamar yang serba pink. Semua jauh dari bayangan Gaara, sempat ia mengira bahwa Naruto tinggal di dalam sel yang mirip sel tahanan penjajahan jaman dulu. Nyatanya Naruto memang memiliki kamar yang sangat nyaman dan girly.

Ia makin terkejut mengetahui Menma dan Naruto adalah saudara kembar. Namun dilihat apa yang terjadi Naruto seperti dunia lain bagi Menma. Naruto bahkan lebih kurus, pucat, kotor dan tak mengurungnya seperti hewan ternak. Rasanya sulit dipercaya. Begitu banyak teka-teki tentang rumah dan anak ini. Gaara menduga sementara ia anak yang disembunyikan dan rumah ini didesain agar tak ada yang mudah menemukannya. Sangat berelian.

Tak terasa waktu sudah 20 menit sejak ia menghilang. Gaara harus segera kembali. Ia beranjak hendak berpisah dengan Naruto, namun anak itu seakan tak rela Gaara pergi sesenti saja dengannya. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram ujung tuxedo coklat Gaara.

"mau kemana?"

"Maaf aku harus pulang. Menma akan mencariku. Dan kau akan dalam masalah."

"tapi..."

Gaara jadi kasihan. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. Buru-buru ia keluarkan kotak kado yang ia simpan di balik jasnya. Sebuah kubus kado tak terlalu besar. Sebenarnya Gaara hendak memberikan kado ini ke Menma, isinya kotak musik yang biasa di kamar anak cewek. Ya ia hanya ingin mengerjai Menma dengan memberikan hadiah perempuan. Namun terlintas ide membrikan kepada anak itu karena ia menolak berpisah. Berharap anak itu akan tak sedih dan kesepian lagi.

"ini kado untukmu."

"Untukku?" Naruto nampak terpanah." Kurama dan pain suka memberikan kado juga. Apa ini sama?"

"tidak. Kalau orang yang memberikanmu dihari ulang tahunmu, maka ini kado ulang tahunmu." Gaara berseru. Ia tersenyum tipis. Kebahagian Naruto turut menular pada Gaara ternyata. Ia tak tahu kado tak seberapa harganya itu mampu membuat anak itu senang bukan main. Setelah puas tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih Naruto memeluk Gaara erat. Gaara mencoba menghiraukan debu yang bisa saja menempel di jaz mahalnya.

"Gaara datang lagi ya?" mohon anak itu.

Gaara terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab," ya, mungkin."

Suatu kata yang biasa namun dianggap sangat berarti bagi teman pertama Gaara sekaligus Naruto. Kenangan manis yang tak pernah dilupakan seorang psycopat bernama Gaara.

Karena tawa seorang anak kumuh yang terkurung dalam sangkar emas. Karena senyum dari bocah yang tak pernah melihat matahari. Karena pelukan seorang anak yang selalu disiksa di bawah tanah. Dan demi permohonan si kecil yang terlupakan, Gaara bertahan dan menentang arus dunia. Menghimpun kekuatannya sendiri Sehingga suatu saat ia dapat menepati janjinya. Membawa anak itu keluar untuk selamanya dari sangkar emasnya itu.

Entah berapa kali Naruto memutar kotak musik itu, namun ia tak tahu kapan tuhan akan mengijinkan ia bertemu kembali dengan anak berambut merah itu. Namun Naruto tak pernah lelah menunggu. Karena ia yakin anak laki-laki itu akan menepati waktunya.

BACKSONG:

SIMFONY HITAM-SERINA

Malam sunyi kuimpikanmu

Kulukiskan cita bersama

Namun s'lalu aku bertanya

Adakah aku di mimpimu  
Di hatiku terukir namamu

Cinta rindu beradu satu

Namun s'lalu aku bertanya

Adakah aku di hatimu

T'lah kunyanyikan alunan-alunan senduku  
T'lah kubisikkan cerita-cerita gelapku  
T'lah kuabaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku  
Tapi mengapa ku takkan bisa sentuh hatimu

Bila saja kau di sisiku  
'Kan ku beri kau segalanya  
Namun tak henti aku bertanya  
Adakah aku di rindumu

Back to Reff

Tak bisakah kau sedikit saja dengar aku  
Dengar simfoniku  
Simfoni hanya untukmu….

Back to Reff

T'lah kuabaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku  
Tapi mengapa ku takkan bisa sentuh hatimu

 **END GAARA'S FLASHBACK**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca cerita abal ini. Saya tahu banyak kekurangan dan mengecewakan para reader semua. Mulai sekarang eri gak mau buat cerita yang terlalu parah. Berhubung kuliah sudah aktif sekali lagi , makin banyak waktu tersisih buat kampus dan tugas. Eri sebenarnya anti soal juga sih, gak terlau hangout kemana2 yg gak penting tapi tugas eri makin menumpuk (halo aljabar linear, kalkulus dan peranak lainnya, go to hell!)

Abaikan typo diatas. Eri gak sempat perbaiki beruhubung ini di ketik di tengah malam dan kamar gelap gulita, aku sulit perbaiki (dasar pemalas!). yang penting publish. Setidaknya satu bulan satu kalilah. Yang penting bertanggung jawab toh. Eri gak mau kamu gentayangi eri karena mati penasaran. Hehehe

Terima kasih yang sudah meriview, baik yang dukung dan terus menulis kata lanjuttt thor! Dll terimakasih banyak. Baca review kalian kaya lihat oasis di padang pasir kampus. Sekali lagi, saya gak sempet bales tapi semua pesan kalian sudah tersampai dihati daku.

Kemarin ada juga yang memberikan eri sebuah nasehat/review dari kisah **nabi Luth**. Pas baca itu hati eri jadi gunda gulana durgam merana. Eri jadi mikir kalo eri kaya istri nabi luth yg fujoshi jaman jahilia. Sebelumnya juga eri udah berhenti dari semua club2 fujoshi,yaoi apapun itu namanya di f**ebook (tolong jgn mencibir). Munkin eri sudah merasa dewasa dan tua...eri mau berhenti jadi fujoshi secara berlahan. Eri tahu eri udah kaya istri nabi luth sekrang dan eri gak mau indonesia di hancurkan dari langit (okey, imajinasi eri terlalu ekstrim). Meski masih susah berhenti, eri mulai jarang baca manga yaoi kecuali ada kesempatan. Atas dasar itu juga yg membuat YAKUZA BLOODY LOVE macet di tengah aajalan.

BUT, DONT WORRY, eri akan selesaikan ceritanya tanpa memaksakan straight. Ini fic sudah YAOI saya rubah ke BL saja untuk amannya. Semoga kalian gak menyesal. Terima ksih atas dukungan dan pengertiannya selama ini. Saya senang kalian suka baca fic NISTA ini. Hehehe

Pis,lop en gaul.


	10. Chapter 10: Kaset rusak dalam memory

**YAKUZA BLOODY LOVE**

 **Story (c) Eri Tii**

 **Characters/manga/anime :Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : M (for gore,sexualy content and dark them)**

 **Gender : Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Angst,tragedy and romantic**

 **Pairing : Sasunaru (always),kyunaru, Gaanaru**

 **Awas, alur maju-mundur. Flash back lumayan sedikit. sudah lama fakum karena tidak ada mood, akhirnya dikeluarkan juga...maaf buat reader menunggu. Karena saya pikir cerita ini terlalu pasaran, suram OOC dan bla...bla...tapi saya akan mencoba bertanggung jawab melanjutkannya. Semoga saya terus termotivasi dan dibelikan Nb baru?. mungkin saya kena kutukan, makin malas nulis ffn NB makin banyak macam errornya.**

Yakuza 10-

 **Kolombia International Hospital.11.a.m-**

Seorang dokter baru saja masuk melewati pintu kaca otomatis sebuah rumah sakit besar. Seperti dokter pada umumnya, ia memakai jas putih bersih dengan stethoscopes terselip di kantung bawah kanan Jas putih kebanggaannya. Sebuah papan nama hitam mengkilat bertulis 'Dr. Tsunade -Ahli Bedah-' terlihat cukup jelas di sematkan di dada kirinya.

"selamat malam, dok." Sapa dua orang dokter muda jangkung disela perjalanannya. Tsunade mengangguk singkat sembari tersenyum.

Hampir semua orang mengenal baik dokter wanita ini. Selain ahli bedah saraf dan paru-paru, Tsunade adalah dokter terahli dalam kasus bedah pita suara. Hanya beberapa saja rumah sakit besar di dunia yang menangani operasi bedah pita suara dikarenakan kerumitannya dan bentuk khas jaringan pita suara. Namun jika sudah di tangan Tsunade maka orang bisu selama apapun bisa kembali bernyanyi. Orang-orang menyebutnya dewi dari langit. Sudah bukan rahasia juga kalau kecantikan Tsunade tak sebanding dengan umurnya yang sudah mencapai kepala lima. Bahkan ia telah memiliki cucu. Namun kecantikannya tak pernah pudar oleh usia. Orang akan salah paham ketika melihat wajahnya awet muda.

Tsunade memiliki ciri orang Amerika seperti pada umumnya. Rambutnya pirang pucat begitu pula kulitnya yang kurang terkena paparan sinar sehingga nampak urat-urat halus di kedua punggung tangan putih bersihnya. Wajahnya cantik terlihat 20 tahun lebih muda dari umur sebenarnya yang sekarang berusia kepala enam. Matanya elang emasnya itu terlihat sayu dan sedikit berair karena lelah setelah ia hanya pulang istirahat ke rumahnya tidak kurang 4 jam setelah menangani operasi pengangkatan tumor gondok salah satu pasiennya kemarin lalu. Kemudian kabar bahwa pasiennya dari jepang yang sebelumnya telah membuat janji dengannya memintanya segera melaksanakan tindakan operasi secepatnya dan ia dimintai melakukan pemeriksaan pertama siang hari ini. Pasiennya jauh-jauh datang ke rumah sakit ini kabarnya untuk mengembalikan suara yang rusak parah karena keracunan obat, setidaknya itu yang ia dengar dari menejer rumah sakit ini; selebihnya adalah privasi pasien.

" Dokter, syukurlah anda sudah tiba," seorang wanita berpakaian perawat berwarna biru muda datang dengan tergesa-gesa. " Pasien anda telah menunggu sejak tadi."

Ia Shizune. Salah satu suster senior disini. Jika kau mengharapkan ia adalah suster tinggi langsing dan tercantik di Kolombia maka sayang sekali, suster Shizune tidak memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu. Hampir semua suster di rumah sakit Internasional disini cantik, tapi tidak untuk Shizune. Namun Shizune adalah ketua suster dan ia yang biasa menjadi sekretaris pribadi tiap dokter karena ketangkasan dan kinerjanya yang menakjubkan diumurnya yang memasuki 30 tahun. Biasanya Shizune akan pertanggung jawab sendiri untuk mengarahkan dan mengawasi setiap pegawai baru di rumah sakit Kolombia Internasional. Shizune tidak jelek. Ia keturunan Jepang. Seperti kebanyakan orang jepang umumnya,tinggi Shizune tak terlalu menonjol dan wajahnya yang seperti boneka membuatnya sering dikira anak ingusan (oh, tapi siapa yang tak suka dikatakan lebih muda). Orang-orang harus menahan diri untuk tak mengganggunya jika tak mau terkena pukulan mematikannya. Namun di banding yang lain ia malas berdandan. Ia merasa berdandan atau memakai sepatu highthills itu hanya menyiksa diri saja. Wanita keturunan jepang ini ingin tampil apa adanya tanpa perias apapun di tubuhnya. Selagi tidak mengganggu karirnya ia tak butuh berdandan dan pakaian mini ala jalang Eropa.

Shizune langsung membacakan beberapa lembar data di map biru tua yang ia pegang sekarang. ''Nama pasien Naruto. Umur 20 tahun. Golongan darah A. Komplikasi di dalam tenggorokan. Pengoperasian guna mengangkatan pita suara lama dan pemulihan seperti sedia kala. Operasi akan dilaksanakan setelah anda memeriksa kesiapan pasien. Pihak keluarga ingin segera ditangani."

"Kamar berapa pasienku itu?" tanya Tsunade.

" Bangsal VIP,di kamar nomor 501, dok."

" Baiklah, mari kita lihat calon pasienku. Kuharap wajahnya seperti artis korea. Dia dari asia bukan?"

" Ya, tetapi sayangnya bukan korea. Dia dari Tokyo. Ia datang bersama keluarganya. Dan ia sangat tampan."

"Siapa? Pasienku?"

"Bukan,bukan. tapi walinya," Shizune menggeleng cepat.

"Haa~ tampannya...pasti sulit mendapatkannya. Rasanya seperti ada yang meremas perutku ketika melihatnya." Shizune mendesah mengenang kembali pria jepang tingga tegap nan tampan bak model yang memiliki tatapan tajam beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia berharap ia dapat pulang kampung dan menemukan orang setampan itu. Ah, namun itu hal yang mustahil. Baginya Orang tampan itu hanya ada 1000 tahun sekali. Ia yakin pekerjaan orang bermarga Uchiha itu seorang public figure; seperti artis,yeah semacam itu lah...

"haa~h,tapi dia sangat tampan." Ulang Shizune kembali penuh peyakinan. Kali ini mengerang frustasi. Shizuna tak bisa menutupi keterpesonanya pada pria asing itu. Ia menyesal tak dapat melihat pria itu lebih lama.  
"Kau seperti anak muda jaman sekarang saja. Penggila KPOP,Eh?Hahaha," Tsunade bercanda sedikit.

Shizune tersenyum tipis dan menjawab," Tapi mereka sangat tidak mirip. Yang satu wajah oriental asli sedangkan yang satu lagi tidak ada miripnya dengan orang asia. Dia dari jepang dan terakhir ku cek wajahnya tak menunjukan wajah asia dok. Dia lebih mirip orang Itali."

" Hahaha. Lucu sekali, orang asia berwajah eropa. Orangtua jaman sekarang memang gila. Untuk memperbaiki keturunan mereka rela menikah dengan orang luar atau dengan teknologi memungkinkan mereka dapat membeli sperma bibit unggul."

Kedua wanita ini terus berbincang, berbelok ke lorong sebelah kanan kemudian menemukan pintu lift di sana. Shizune menekan tombol lift untuk memanggil lift. Sembari menunggu

" Sepertinya ia orang penting". Lanjut Shizune sembari menunggu lift mereka datang.

Mereka memasuki lift besar. Hanya ada penjaga lift yang mengisi kotak besi itu. Ada dua lift di bangsal VIP. Pertama untuk penghuni rumah sakit umum dan yang satunya untuk liftt pasien khusus ke ruang disini cukup luas karena untuk mempermudah membawa tempat tidur pasien ke ruang operasi.

" Ah, kita sudah sampai." Guman Tsunade karena memang tak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di kamar si pasien. Tsunade cukup penasaran dengan pasien spesial, si asia-yang-tidak-berwajah-asia itu.

Di hadapan mereka kamar bernomor 501 berdiri angkuh. Tsunade dapat mendengar suara TV diputar lumayan keras dari dalam.

"wah sepertinya pasien kita sangat bosan di dalam. Jam berapa dia tiba?" Gumam Tsunade sembari memegang ganggang pintu kamar. Siap-siap membukanya.

"Empat jam yang lalu. Dari bandara pihak keluarga langsung mengantarnya. Beserta beberapa bodyguard bermuka mengerikan. Karena ini bangsal khusus kami melarang semua pengawalnya masuk. Orang tampan yang kuceritakan tadi adalah walinya. Dia tidak lama mengantar. Langsung meninggalkannya sendiri setelah mengurus administrasi operasi. "

"Orang penting, eh?" Guman Tsunade ambigu. Lalu ia membuka pintu itu. "Kuharap mereka tak menakut-nakuti pasien yang lain."

* * *

 **KLEK.**

Pintu terbuka.

Suara TV yang bervolume tidak kecil itu makin keras terdengar ketika membuka pintu itu. Suara berat seorang pembawa berita meramaikan seisi kamar.

' _Dan kembali diklasifikasikan bahwa ledakan tangki bahan inti nuklir milik iran ini disebabkan kesalahan pemerintah Iran menjamin akan-'_

"Halo, selamat malam?" Tsunade berseru lebih keras untuk mengalahkan suara tv,namun ia mendapati kamar pasiennya kosong. Tak ada pasien di dalam kamar. Tsunade kemudian mendengar suara air shower mengalir dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari ranjang pasien. Pintu kamar mandi tertutup rapat dan suara air itu terdengar monoton.

Tsunade mendelik kearah Shizune agar ia segera mencari remot tv untuk mengecilkan volumenya.

"Dimana pasiennya? Dia baru saja berbaring disini tadi." Seru Shizune penuh tanda tanya.

"kurasa ia di dalam kamar mandi." Kata Tsunade. Tsunade langsung berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintu tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

Senior ahli bedah saraf itu mengetuk pintu,

"Permisi, tuan Naruto. Apa anda di dalam? Kami ingin segera melakukan tes _ceck up_ pertama. Sebaiknya anda segera bersiap"

 **BRAKK!**

Baru saja Tsunade berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terdengar suara jatuh yang cukup keras dari belakangnya. Tsunade berbalik secepat kilat dan mendapati Shizune terkapar di karpet tak sadarkan diri.

"AP-APA!? Siapa yang..." dokter Tsunade nyaris menjerit panik. Nafasnya tertahan di tenggorokan sehingga hanya jeritan terbata-bata yang keluar. Ia langsung mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu kamar mandi. Semua berkas yang ia bawa berserakan di lantai karpet.

Ia sangat ketakutan menemukan sebuah pistol perak mengacung tepat ke wajahnya.

"Diamlah jika kalian ingin selamat." Desis pria itu sambil memberi bahasa isyarat menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir. Menyuruhnya tak membuat keributan lebih.

Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan pakaian rumah sakit berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan mengancam. Pasiennya dari tokyo baru saja ia bicarakan 5 menit lalu sekarang mengacungkan pistol kepadanya. Dan Tsunade tak pernah bermimpi untuk menemukan adekan real action didalam rumah rakitnya terutama tersangka utamanya adalah pasiennya dan ia sebagai korbannya. Sudah dipastikan dia sedang tidak berulang tahun atau dikerjai mengingat ini bukan _bulan april_.

"Ikuti semua perkataanku dan jangan melawan atau kepala wanita ini akan kubocorkan."seru pria itu kembali. Ia segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Kemudian ia memasang katup peredam bunyi atau cilincer di moncong pistolnya,guna menghilangkan bunyi letusan keras pistol yang dapat memicu alarm keamanan rumah sakit berbunyi.

Tsunade terduduk lemas karena ketakutan.

"A-anda Naruto bukan? Pasien yang seharusnya mendapat penanganan operasi pembedahan pita suara minggu i-ini?"Cara untuk meredamkan sikap brutal tak terduga pasien adalah berbicara dengan baik-baik kepada pasien agar dapat menenangkannya terutama pasien bagian kejiwaan. Tapi Tsunade tak yakin kalau pasiennya ini benar-benar sedang dalam efek obat-obatan,atau rusak mental karena ia bukan seorang dokter psikologi! Tapi bukannya berbicara adalah salah satu langkah efektif menangani keadaan mendesak dan tak terduga seperti ini? Bahkan Tsunade tak yakin pria ini adalah pasiennya karena terakhir ia baru saja sadari adalah _'pasiennya ini tak bisu dan IA BARU SAJA MENGANCAM AKAN MEMBOCORKAN KEPALA PERAWATKU DENGAN SENJATA API DITANGAN. WTH!'_ jerit Tsunade dalam hati.

Dunia pasti sudah gila. Tidak! Jaman yang sudah berubah. Bahkan bocah 20 tahun bisa membawa senjata kerumah sakit tanpa terlacak dan sekarang pasiennya mengancam nyawa orang tak bersalah yang seharusnya menolong nyawa orang lain. Gila . Benar-benar gila.

"Ck,ck,ck...kau tahu? Membiarkanmu hidup adalah hal merepotkan. Tapi kali ini aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan," Pria berpakaian baju piyama rumah sakit menyeringai lalu berlahan mengambil posisi berjongkok di depan sang dokter. Ia tak pernah melepas kontak mata dengannya. Mata biru shapier itu menatap Tsunade dengan penuh intimidasi, tak ada satu pun gerakan maupun nafas Tsunade yang tak terekam olehnya. Sejenak pria blondy itu melirik papan nama di dada kiri si dokter ,"Nyonya Tsunade. Kau akan berguna.".

Tsunade sangat membenci ada orang yang menyebut namanya tanpa rasa hormat seperti ini apa lagi oleh bocah amatir seperti pria didepannya.

"Lepaskan dia! Apa maumu,bocah!" geram Tsunade. Mencoba mengertak bocah ini namun sayang ia telah melakukan tindakan yang salah.

 **GREBB**

"Akh..!"

Menma menerkam leher jenjang dokter pirang itu secepat kilat. Aura wajah Menma berubah suram. Tsunade tak bisa bernafas dan tenggorokannya terasa nyaris diremuk seperti kaleng bir.

"Akh...le...pashkkk...bre...sk..!" Tsunade mencoba mendang –nendang dan memukul pria ini namun itu malah membuat Menma semakin menyeringai.

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa membunuhmu saat ini juga?huh,itu sangat muda. Meskipun aku tak suka bertindak bodoh seperti Kurama,tapi jika aku mau..." cengkramnya semakin kuat. Tsunade mencoba melepaskan tangan itu dari lehernya namun tenaganya tak dapat menandingi. Entah apa yang dimakan anak ini, ia sangat kuat.

"ahkkkhh..." wajah Tsunade semakin merah. Oksigen di otaknya mulai menipis.

" Diamlah. Disini aku yang berkuasa. Selama kau mengikuti aturanku kalian selamat." Pria bernama Naruto itu menyeringai sembari mengelus moncong pistolnya ke pipi kanan Tsunade. Kemudian mengarahkan ke tubuh terbaring di belakang Menma. Ia akan menembak Shizune!

Tsunade semakin bergerak liar, mencoba menghentikan aksi gila Menma yang menyamar menjadi Naruto ini.

Dokter itu kembali terdiam menahan nafas ketika benda dingin itu menyentuh kulitnya."Aku ingin kau melaksanakan sandiwara operasi. Kau tahu bukan, cukup bawa aku keruang operasi dan berektinglah seperti rutinitas penanganan pasien biasa. Aku tak ingin bodyguard orang brengsek itu curiga dan penyamaranku terbongkar. Dan kabar baiknya si Uchiha itu akan menjengku setelah operasi. Kau mengerti?"

Mata Tsunade melebar. Ia berusaha memahami serentetan informasi itu. Dan dokter kepala lima ini dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ia sedang berurusan dengan bukan orang sembarang. Ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang anak mafia. Bagus.

Suara tv yang keras membuatnya tak dapat didengar dari kali ini Tsunade tahu ia harus menuruti kemauan orang ini jika tak ingin nyawa Shizune dan dirinya melayang.

Namikaze manor. Dari sayap kiri rumah mewah itu kau dapat menemukan sebuah ruangan besi tertutup rapat. Pintu besi itu dilengkapi kombinasi kunci canggih yang menggunakan sidik jari. Dilihat dari bentuknya yang lain dari kamar sebelumnya, hanya kamar ini yang sulit ditemukan di dalam manor. Cukup aneh untuk menyebut itu adalah sebuah kamar karena pintu ini lebih mirip pintu ruangan pendingin ketimbang kamar namun sebuah papan bertulis 'kamar KURAMA. DILARANG MASUK!' membuat orang terheran-heran.

Di dalam kamar itu pun tak jauh lebih aneh dari penampilan luarnya. Kamar ini cukup luas namun minim pencahayaan. Kamar ini tak memiliki jendela. Wallpaper gelap yang dihiasi aneka poster-poster band punkrock mengerikan mendominasi kamar. Pemiliknya sepertinya memiliki hobi mengoleksi berbagai macam pisau, hingga katana. Semua terpajang rapih di dinding suram itu. Ditengah ruangan ada satu tempat tidur Queen size, ditutupi selimut dan bantal bergambar serba tengkorak dan mata manusia entah asli atau bukan dalam tabung berisi cairan kehijaunan, memastikan organ-organ itu dan lainnya tetap mengambang. Namun perhatian kita bukan pada kamar mengerikan itu melainkan seluit dua sosok tinggi yang sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu di balik ruangan lain bertulis toilet. Pintu kamar mandi itu sedikit terbuka. Hanya kamar mandi itu yang nampak terang di ruangan ini hingga cahaya meyelip keluar lewat daun mandi sangat mengerikan. Kamar mandi itu telah disulap menjadi kamar 'praktek bedah' pribadi Kurama.

" Sepertinya kamar mandimu telah menjadi tempat bersenang-senang, huh?" komentar pria bermuka ular sembari menjelajahkan matanya ke segala arah. Ia akan berfikir 1000 kali jika ia yang diajak anak psikopat ini. Kamar mandi ini lebih baik disebut sebuah 'ruangan sempit berdarah'. Lihat saja bak mandi sauna di pojok ruangan, bak itu diisi oleh gumpalan cairan pekat berwarna merah. Bau besi menyengat berasal dari sana.

"Yeah. Semenjak Ibu melarangku memakai ruang bawah tanah sebagai tempat praktek, aku memindahkan semua alat bedahku ke sini. Setidaknya tidak terlalu sempit. Aku tak mau bau busuk mereka mengganggu tidurku jika ku taruh di dalam kamar." Jawab Kurama enteng. Seakan Orochimaru menanyakan mengapa ia tidak menonton bola hari ini. Kurama sendiri yang telah lengkap dengan baju operasinya yang persis milik rumah sakit sungguhan dan sarung tangan karet ditangan. Ia datang membawa baskon stenlis berisi air hangat dan handuk wajah.

" Lalu bagaimana kau mendapatkan darah sebanyak itu? Apa kau punya kegemaran aneh mandi dengan darah?" sindir Orochimaru.

"Semua darah dari koran mainanku. Totalnya 44 orang. Aku memeras daging mereka semua di dalam mesin, kemudian ku kumpulkan semua darah itu di dalam bak. Mandi? Tidak. Aku hanya suka melihat darah saja." Jawab tak acuh Kurama."Sensasi melihat darah itu mengalir sungguh aku tak tahan." Lalu ia menyeringai seakan sedang merasakan sabu-sabu.

Sempat terfikir juga olehnya untuk mandi bersama orang yang ia sayangi selayaknya sepasang manusia yang sedang kasmaran di dalam riak merah darah yang kental. Menikmati waktu intim berdua di dalam bak penuh oleh pekat darah itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergairah. Dan impiannya sebentar lagi menjadi nyata.

" apa darah sebanyak ini tidak membeku setelah terkena udara?"

"Aku memasukan anticoagulant (zat yang mencegah pembekuan darah), bisa juga heparin. Setiap pagi dalam jumlah tertentu."

Orochimaru tidak tahu seberapa sakit anak ini tapi sudah dipastikan ia tak bisa meremehkannya. Jika bukan bayaran mahal Orochimaru tak berminat mengunjungi keluarga namikaze. Selamanya.

' _Semua orang disini sakit,_ ' pikir profesor muka ular itu.

"Aku akan membersihkan tubuh Naruto dulu." Ujar Kurama. Matanya menatap sendu sesosok pemuda tak sadarkan diri di meja besi sedari tadi. Naruto terbaring tanpa sehelai benang pun. Hanya sebuah handuk putih yang di bentangkan pada area bawahnya guna menutupi pinggul hingga pahanya. Kulitnya pucat memiliki beberapa bekas lebam biru dan luka bakar di punggung tangannya. Bonekanya yang dulu sangat indah harus ternodai oleh tangan pria jepang brengsek itu. Jika saja ia tahu dari awal musuhnya adalah penculik adiknya ia tak akan segan-segan menembakan nuklir ke markas pria pantat ayam tidak, ia akan langsung memenggal kepalanya dan memberi makan Kyubi, lalu memaku kedua matanya di tembok.

"Ia begitu indah." Guman Kurama. Dengan telaten tangannya membimbing hantuk basah ditangannya mengusap tubuh Naruto. Membersihkan semua noda keringat dan debu diatas permukaan kulit tannya. Ia ingat Naruto tak seberwarna ini. Ketika masih kecil Naruto sangat putih karena ia tak pernah keluar bermain dan merasakan teriknya matahari. Namun sekarang ada banyak ada sisi sekecil apapun yang ia lewatkan. Dengan hati-hati ia melakukannya seakan takut akan membangunkan malaikat kecilnya yang sedang tertidur damai.

"Setelah ini aku ingin kau menyembuhkannya. Itulah alasannya kau ada disini, orang tua."

Orochimaru mendelik tak suka, meskipun senyum lebar masih terpajang diwajahnya. Pria itu pun berkata"ya, yah..aku mengerti."

Orochimaru mengambil sebuah alat suntik dari menja besi rak bersusun tiga yang penuh dengan alat-alat bedah. Kurama memang menyimpan berbagai alat bedah asli guna mempermudah menyalurkan kegemarannya membedah. Ia tak perlu ikut sekolah kedokteran jika ia bisa membaca buku sedikit dan mempraktekannya langsung. Orangtua dulu bilang 'pengalaman adalah guru terbesar' so untuk apa sekolah tingi-tinggi dan buang-buang waktu mendengar ocehan dosen sok pintar diluar sana. Untuk itu ia harus memiliki semua alat-alat itu demi kesuksesan prakteknya langsung. Kurama lebih suka menyebutnya berseni dari pada malpraktek atau kerja nyata.

"Bagaimana ia bisa terkena racun?"

" Entahlah, Menma mendapat informasi kalau Naruto telah diberi racun kemungkinan besar oleh musuhnya. Racun itu sampai menggrogoti sistem saraf dan membakar pita suaranya."

Orochimaru mengangguk sekilas, "oh, ini menarik." Ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Orochimaru mengambil suntik lumayan besar, guna mengambil sampel darah pasiennya.

"Aku akan mulai sekarang. Pertama akan ku keluarkan racunnya dan mengujinya sehingga kita dapat mengetahui racun apa yang menggrogoti tubuh adikmu ini."

Kurama memperhatikan pria muka ular itu menyuntikan jarum ke perpotongan lengan mulus sang adik berlahan kemudian menyedot darahnya. Cairan pekat merah berlahan memasuki tabung suntikan. Setelah cukup, Orochimaru segera memasukannya ke dalam tabung reaksi kemudian menambahkan beberapa tetes zat entah apa guna menentralkan darah sehingga ia dapat lihat campuran murni terkandung dalam kepingan darah Naruto.

Ia mengaduk-aduk tabung reaksi dengan tangannya hingga zat itu beraksi dan berubah warna. " Kita akan melihat hasilnya sebentar lagi."

Kemudian berlahan warna merah pekat itu berubah menjadi oranye kemudian menjadi abu-abu pekat, mirip warna lumpur. Mata Orochimaru menyipit ketika mendapatkan keganjalan pada racikannya.

"hohoho, sepertinya adik kecilmu ini masih beruntung. Jika tebakanku benar adikmu ini baru saja mengalami siksaan malaikat maut. Ini racun yang sangat mematikan. Menyiksa korban peminumnya secara berlahan hingga putus asa. Kematian adalah pilihan terbaik. Kita berdoa saja agar saya dapat mencari penangkal secapatnya, tuan Kurama. Waktunya tak banyak."

Kurama memutar bola matanya, orang bermuka ular itu berbicara seakan ia adalah orang terbodoh di sini. Oh, ayolah, Kurama memang tak terlalu mahil dalam hal kimia dan farmatologi untuk itu ia meminta tolong orang ini namun bukan berarti ia tak tahu soal racuna-meracuni. Ia hidup dengan membunuh sejak kecil. Ia mempelajari segala hal untuk membunuh orang (meskipun ia lebih suka melihat wajah penuh darah dan rintihan memohon mereka), salah satunya belajar meracik racun untuk membunuh. Tetapi yang dilakukan Orochimaru sedikit , Orochimaru adalah ahli racun dan ia tahu jenis-jenis racun. Dan orang nyetrik ini tahu penangkal hampir semua jenis racun didunia.

Terkadang Kurama berfikir wajah Orochimaru jadi seperti itu karena terlalu banyak menghidup zat berbahaya di labnya. Yeah, siapa yang tahu,bukan?

"Kuharap kau tak membayangkan hal-hal yang jelek tentangku, tuan." Guman Orrochimaru ketika melihat ekspresi Kurama.

"Terserah," dengus Kurama.

Orochimaru terdiam ketika melihat hasil endapat zat di gelas tabung reaksi itu. Cukup lama seakan sedang memutuskan sesuatu yang sulit. Untuk mempertajam dugaannya dan membuktikan prasangka didalam otak jeniusnya ia harus melakukan pemeriksaan lebih jauh,kemudian ilmuan ini segera memasukan pipet kaca di dalam tabung reaksi itu dan mengambil berapa bagian yang akan ia teteskan kembali di atas permukaan cawang kaca. Cawang kaca ini kemudian ia letakan di meja microskop nano milik Kurama.

"pegang ini," Orochimaru menyerahkan tabung reaksi hasil sulingan tadi kepada Kurama. Kurama sendiri masih penasaran dengan hasilnya hanya mampu menuruti tiap perintah si ilmuan nyentrik itu. Ia dengan sabar menunggu hasil dari Orochimaru.

"Menarik, sudah kuduga..."

Kurama mendengar Orochimaru berbicara dari balik mickroskop. Tangan pucat Orochimaru terus memutas-mutar skala pembesar untuk memperjelas gambar objek yang ia amati.

"apa yang menarik pak tua? Cepat beritahu!" Gerutu Kurama tak sabaran.

Orochimaru akhirnya bangkit – ia tersenyum semakin lebar dan sangat mencurigakan. " Aku melihat sendiri pola racun itu. Mirip tumor ganas. Memakan sel secepat yang ia mampu sehingga korban akan mendapatkan rasa terbakar hebat ketika mengenai organ sensitif seperti tenggorokan dan krongkongan. Lalu beraksi di perut kemudian menyusup di darah hingga ke otak. Jika tak beruntung adikmu ini telah lama mati setelah 5 hari proses injeksi. Ah, untunglah ada orang yang tahu sedikit penanganan racun macam ini dan memberikan obat penghambat. Meskipun justru mengakibatkan kerusakan beberapa jaringan ah...tapi lebih jauhnya kau pasti tak akan mengerti,tuan Kurama"

Kurama meyipitkan bola matanya," hentikan omong kosongmu dan katakan racun dari siapa ini,muka ular."

Orochimaru terkekeh sebentar lalu menjilat bibir nya yang kering." Pertanyaan bagus. Yang kutahu racun menakjubkan ini hanya pernah diciptakan oleh seseorang jenius sepertiku. Kebetulan aku pernah bertemu dan melihatnya. Ia pernah mendemonstrasikan hasil penemuannya ini di Rusia, tentu saja disebuah pertemuan tertutup hanya untuk ilmuan dibidang rekayasa biokimia. Ia menemukan sebuah bunga langkah di hutan tropis dan mencampurnya dengan batuan kristal indah dari perut bumi yang mematikan. Reaksinya sama dengan radiasi nuklir 100kali berniat menjualnya pada militer Rusia. Nyaris terwujud namun berhenti mendadak ketika pabrik pengembangannya di bom. Ku pikir ia telah membatalkan proyeknya ini selamanya ketika perusahaannya dihancurkan oleh mafia suruhan ayahmu 20 tahun lalu. Dan... **Namanya Sasori** "

"siapa?"

" Sasori. Sasori dari Timur. Kurasa ini makin jelas mengapa ia mengirim racun ini kepadanya. Bukankah baru saja kau mengatakan adikmu ini hidup bersama mafia dijepang selama ini ? atau karena ia tahu adikmu adalah anak salah satu musuhnya?"

"Sasori? " Kurama mendengus meremehkan, seringai evil nampak pada wajah tampannya.  
" Aku tak butuh riwayat meyedihkan dirinya tapi jika sudah menyangku nyawa adikku, aku tak akan tinggal diam."

Orochimaru terkekeh."penuh ambisi seperti kushina. Yah kalian memang mirip."

"jangan samakan aku dengan wanita itu! Cepat kau obati adikku jika sudah paham." Kurama melemparkan tatapan mengancam . ia nampak tak suka mendengar nama itu.

"Well, Akan ku coba. Itulah gunanya semua gelar jeniusku selama ini. kukhuhkhuhkhu"

* * *

Di dunia alam bawah sadar Naruto

Sesak.

Dingin.

Ia dapat merasakan dirinya seperti tercekik dan ditenggelamkan dalam bak berisi air es. Sebuah tangan besar tak kasat mencoba meremuk tulang lehernya,

Naruto mencoba menggapai lehernya namun ia tak menemukan apa-apa seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Tubuhnya sekan terus berenang ke dasar lautan tak berujung dan ia dapat mendengar suara familiar sayup-sayup terdengar.

" _Selamat atas ulang tahun pertama kedua anak kembar anda, tuan minato."_ Seperti sorang wanita berseru dengan gembira. Tapi menggunakan bahasa lain. Terdengar bukan seperti bahasa jepang.

Lalu terdengar suara pria menjawab **" kembar? Ini mukzizat!"** ia nampak begitu bahagia disela nada keterkejutannya _ **,"Aku berharap keduanya berguna untuk family kelak.**_ "

Itu suara ayahnya! Rasa rindu itu mendadak mengrogoti dadanya. Rasanya seperti ada kembang api diperutnya. Ia begitu merindukan suara khas ayahnya yang lembut dan berkharisma.

" _ **Aku tahu. Kedua anak kita kelak akan menjadi penerus mimpimu"**_ kali ini suara lembut ibunya menyapa pendengarannya.

"Ayah...aku rindu ayah, naru juga rindu ibu,hik,hik..."isak Naruto.

Bersamaan dengan isakan Naruto suara lain menyahut, _ **"Bohong! Kau munafik! Sesungguhnya kau sangat membencinya,bukan!"**_

Muncul entah dari mana sosok yang mirip dirinya. Dirinya yang lain itu benar-benar seperti cermin refleksi pantulan dirinya,"Tidak! Kau yang berbohong" Naruto membantah.

" _ **akui saja! Kenapa kau selalu lari dari kenyataan? Kedua orangtuamu sangat membenci anak terberguna sepertimu. Menma 1000 kali lebih baik darimu. Memang dari mana rasa percaya dirimu ini?"**_ peniru dirinya kembali memanasinya.

"tidak! ayah dan ibu masih mencintaiku" Naruto kecil membantah keras. Kedua bola matanya memicing marah.

" _ **jika mereka mencintaimu, mereka tak akan mengurungmu di dalam ruangan itu!"**_ Si dublikat menunjuk suatu kamar suram tanpa jendela yang tak asing. Ruangan yang menjadi mimpi buruk naruto. Tempat yang 99% dia habiskan masa kanak-kanaknya disana. Suram, lembab dan tanpa cahaya matahari di bawah tanah. Kamarnya.

Berlahan ingatan naruto kembali dipaksa keluar. Ingatan yang bahkan ia tak ingat lagi. Seperti film jadul, terputar acak di hadapannya.

* * *

 _TAP TAP TAP. Bunyi langkah tergesa-gesa meramaikan jalan sempit yang semuanya terlihat sama di lorong bawah tanah itu. Di kiri kanan hanya terlihat tembok kokoh dari beton dan beberapa pintu besi terkunci rapat terlewati begitu saja._

" _Daddy...Tangan Naru sakit..."_

" _..."_

" _daddy..naru bisa jalan sendiri...lepas.."_

" _..."_

 _Anak kecil berambut pirang lusuh diseret paksa seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang. Anak berpakaian bak gembel itu hanya menatap takut sang pria alias ayah kandungnya yang sama sekali tak berniat berlaku lembut padanya._

" _Daddy, naru tidak mau tidur di bawah lagi. Naru janji gak akan nakal...daddy..naru gak mau..."_

" _Diam. Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu bermain keatas?"_

" _Ta-tapi naru juga mau bermain dengan Menma dan Kurama. Naru juga mau tiup lilin..dan..."_

 _Sang pria berhenti dan menatap nyalang ke sosok mungil itu._

" _Apa aku tak pernah membuatmu jera? Sudah ku katakan untuk tidak berkeliaran diatas? DISINI ADALAH TEMPATMU!"_

 _PLAKK_

 _Pria itu menampar anaknya hingga terjatuh di lantai beton._

" _Ma...maafkan aku daddy...naru hik..naru..." si kecil mengusap pipinya yang memerah._

" _Aku sudah sering memperingatkanmu, jika sampai orang luar melihatmu..."_

 _Lalu matanya melayang ke benda asing yang terlempar dari kantong baju si anak. Sebuah box music. Seingatnya ia tak pernah memberikan anaknya mainan perempuan seperti itu. Mendadak amarahnya meningkat._

" _Siapa yang memberikanmu ini? siapa?!"_

" _Ampun daddy... jangan di rucak...hik..hik...itu hadiah naru..."_

" _SIAPA YANG MEMBERIKANMU?"_

 _BAAKK_

 _BAKK_

" _GHAAAA...NA—NAHRU TIDAK ...GHAA... TIDAK TAU ..."_

 _Bunyi tendangan dan jeritan kesakitan memantul dilorong terowongan bawah tanah._

 _SHET. Pria itu menarik ikat pinggang dan kembali meyeret anak setengah pingsang di bawah kakinya menuju ujung bawah tanah. Sel ah, tidak, kamar pribadi anaknya. Music box itu telah ia banting dengan sadis ke dinding hingga kerangkanya terpisah. Sang anak menatap horor dengan bibir bernoda darah kering sabuk kulit asli ayahnya._

" _Tidak...tidak...naru tak mau... naru.. tak mau...daddy, daddy, ampuni naru...pinggang naru..hik.. masihh sakit..."si anak menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia ketakutan._

" _Bohong. Kau makin pandai berbohong padaku. Aku sudah lama tak menyentuhmu. kurasa hanya hukuman itu kau baru bisa menangkap maksudku naruto." Tak perdduli tangan anaknya patah, ia terus menariknya hingga di hadapan pintu besi itu._

 _Pria tersebut menekan beberapa tombol sandi di depan pintu hingga terbuka otomatis, memperlihatkan ruangan gelap nan suram," Masuk!" mata biru dingin sang ayah menatap bocah itu penuh intimidasi. Seakan mengatakan 'masuk atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih kejam lagi._

 _BLAM_

 _Pintu tertutup rapat dan mengunci dari dalam. Anak itu menjerit kian keras di dalam namun karna efek peredam suara, hanya seperti siaran horor di TV yang diperkecil volumenya._

Ingatan itu terpotong. Ia tak begitu ingat kejadian itu pernah terjadi. Seperti bukan ingatannya.

Bagaimana bisa ingatan buruk itu bisa menimpanya dulu. Tidak. Itu pasti salah.

"Tidak! Ayah dan ibu sayang naru!"

" _ **Hahaha!tolol! ayah tak menginginkanmu! Ayah lebih memilih bermain dengan Menma dan Kurama,ibu meninggalkanmu di dalam penjara itu. Semua karena mereka tak mau mengurusmu. Mereka tak menginginkanmu."**_

Berlahan semua pertahanannya runtuh. Naruto tak dapat menahan matanya yang perih. Badan dan bibirnya bergetar menahan perasaan sedih dan marah yang ia tahan sejak tadi,"hik...tidak...ayah ibu sayang kok sama naru..."

" **Kau anak nakal dan selalu merepotkan maka dari itu mereka tak menyayangimu lagi, naru"**

"hueeeee...naru gak nakal...naru sayang ayah dan ibu naru...hueee.." pecahlah tangisan keras Naruto kecil kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Entah mengapa anak yang meniru dirinya menghilang setelah puas mengganggu hingga menangis meringkuk ditanah.

Sebuah pusaran kabut berlahan menguasai sekeliling Naruto kembali. Semua menjadi dipenuhi kabut berubah menipis, meperlihatkan sebuah taman yang asing bagi ingatannya.

Lalu Naruto dapat merasakan rumput yang basah menyapa indra peraba telapak kakinya. Naruto mendapati dirinya dengan ukuran tubuh kecil. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna melihat kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Aku mengecil?" Naruto nampak semakin bingung.

"apa ini mimpi yang lain?" Tanya Naruto . Ia yakin bayangan yang mirip dengan wajahnya barusan masih ada di dekatnya. Dimana dia? Dimana ini?

' _ **bodoh, ini salah satu kenanganmu. Aku membantumu mengingatnya kembali.'**_ Suara yang mirip dengannya kembali menjawab. Kali ini ia melihat dublikat dirinya, dengan baju kemeja putih dan celana jean pendek selutut, persis dirinya sekarang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

' _**Mereka datang! Sebaiknya cepat kau sembunyi!'**_ perintah dirinya yang lain. Mendadak wajahnya nampak panik dan gelisah.

"siapa yang datang-?" baru saja Naruto hendak bertanya balik naruto yang lain telah menghilang, ketika tiba-tiba dari balik pepohonan muncul 3 orang pria besar entah dari mana.

Naruto terdiam ditempat. Tubuhnya tidak mau diperintah untuk lari dari sini. Naruto tak tahu siapa mereka semua tapi ia yakin mereka adalah berniat tidak baik kepadanya dengan melihat wajah mengerikan mereka. Ketiga pria itu berlahan mendekat dan mengepungnya.

" Mau kemana adik kecil?" tanya pria sebelah kiri bermuka runcing kurus.

" Aku yakin ini anak bangsawan rumah besar itu? Namanya Menma kalau tidak salah. Aku yakin dia sama persis dengan yang di foto."

"ya kau benar,bung. Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat kita bawa dia. Dipasar pasti mahal sekali." Sahut lainnya.

"Tidak! Kita akan serahkan pada boss besar! Ingat rencana awal kita, Bodoh!" mereka sedikit berdebat dengan suara diminimaliskan sekecil mungkin.

'Mereka pasti penculik! Mereka orang jahat!' pikir Naruto.

Ketiga pria itu mengepungnya. Salah seoang mengeluarkan tali dari balik tas pinggangnya. Yang lain bersiap menangkapnya.

"ayo ikut dengan paman," bujuk pria berkumis dengan topi kumal dikepalanya sok baik hati. Namun dengan tampang mengerikan begitu malah membuat anak manapun semakin ketakutan.

Naruto gemetaran hingga keujung kaki mungilnya. Embun rerumputan semakin terasa dingin di sela-sela kakinya. Bayangan tangan tangan besar nan kokoh itu berlahan siap menerkamnya. Naruto menutup mata ketakutan. Ia tersesaat didalam hutan jauh mension rumahnya. Tidak ada yang akan menolongnya.

Namun sesosok lain bersurai merah darah melayang di pikirannya. Hanya sosok itu yang ia pikirkan sampai sejauh ini ia melangkah.

'Gaara..tolong aku...!' Batinnya memohon.

 **TBC**

 **APA INI?**

 **Sekian dulu. Yang pasti chapter depan akan ada flashback naruto yang lebih jelas mengingat sang tokoh utama sedang dalam masa kritis, saya akan mengajak dirimu berkunjung ke masa lalu naruto sebenarnya. Yang pasti gak ada bahagia-bahagianya ( kaya anak tiri aja) -.-. semacam kata pepatah engkong saya dulu, semakin tinggi pohon itu semakin kencang angin menerjang (?) what... okey bye.**

 **Ps: Usahain saya akan lanjut n bertanggung jawab secara berkala kepada fic GAJE ini. Maaf kalo gak memuaskan, typo (lebih dari) sedikit, dan berputar-putar. Maklum saya suka gender ANGST, GORE DAN LEVI(?)**

 **terima kasih banyak tuk yang menyediakan waktu membaca fic yg jauh dari kata sempurna ini dan menekan tombol follow, review maupun cuma numpang lewat...but dont forget to review lagi yaaa. author bukan apa-apa selain saran dan suport kalian...bye**

 **See ya...**


End file.
